


Сильная по воле обстоятельств

by LINA_LINA



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LINA_LINA/pseuds/LINA_LINA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: LINA<br/>Бета: Ukimi<br/>Пейринг: ГЕТ<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Жанр:вампирский роман<br/>Предупреждение: присутствуют откровенные сексуальные сцены <br/>Описание:<br/>Ника - эксперт по вампирам, кажется, она знает о них все. Увы... они о ней тоже кое-что знают. И постараются заполучить во что бы то ни стало.</p><p>  <img/><br/>За обложку огромное спасибо замечательной Ganna!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Сильная по воле обстоятельств

**Пролог**

Поздний вечер. Просторная комната с роскошной кроватью посередине. И она, сидящая с идеально прямой спиной, сцепив руки на коленях. Лицо спокойно и безмятежно. Знает, что за ней внимательно наблюдают.  
Думают, что сломали ее. Она сама позволила им так считать. Но они ошибаются. И эта ошибка будет стоить им жизни. Их вечной жизни. Потому что она не подчиняется. Никому и никогда. Больше никому и никогда. Слишком высокую цену она заплатила за свою свободу. И больше никогда не станет чьей-либо игрушкой. Она сильная, и у нее есть еще козыри в рукаве.  
Каждый из них хочет владеть ей безраздельно, но это она владеет ими. Они уверены, что она делает то, что ей велят. На самом деле это они готовы скакать на задних лапках и капать слюной при виде нее. Она – центр их мироздания, она заменяет им солнце, которое может спалить их дотла. А ее не может. Вот так недоразумение, правда?  
Сейчас, там, на первом этаже, они по-мужски решают, чьим она станет трофеем. Да чтоб они там глотки друг другу поперегрызли. Ничьим трофеем она никогда не будет. Считают, что она смирилась, что безропотно отдастся тому, кто окажется сильнее и удачливее.  
Безупречная маска дрогнула, обнажая в улыбке острые клыки, она сощурила черные глаза и чувственно провела языком по алым губам. Конечно, она исполнит свою роль до конца, но только совсем по другой причине. И конец у представления будет другим.  
 **Глава 1. Знакомство**

\- Ай-яй-яй! Больно же.  
\- Ника, ну что ты, право, как маленькая. Терпи.  
\- Не могу. Больно!  
\- Ты у меня единственная каждый раз в обморок готова грохнуться. Все люди как люди, и мужчины, и женщины. Только ты такая… чувствительная. Нет, я, конечно, рад, что ты падаешь, закатив глаза, при виде меня, но причину предпочел бы другую.  
\- Долго еще?  
\- Нет, я почти закончил. Ведь два раза надо, сама знаешь.  
\- Давай уже кончай быстрее, у меня все тело затекло, – мужчина улыбнулся.  
\- Подожди минуточку. Я почти.  
\- Е-мое, - захрипела отчаянно, - вот последний раз было действительно очень.  
\- Все, я закончил.  
\- Ну, наконец-то!  
Девушка встала, подтянула трусики, одернула юбку и виновато улыбнулась своему мучителю.  
\- Сереженька, ну что тут поделаешь, боюсь я уколов. С детства, – и, лучезарно улыбнувшись штатному доктору, открыла дверь и выскользнула из кабинета, цокая каблучками.  
\- Ника-а-а, - услышала вслед. Обернулась, крикнула:  
\- Что, Сереженька?  
\- Ты недельку побереги себя, хорошо? Ты после прививки очень уязвима.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо.  
\- И за руль не садись. Концентрация не та.  
\- Да, мамочка.  
\- Эх, выпорю я тебя когда-нибудь, доченька…  
\- Извращенец, - весело фыркнула Ника и побежала в сторону конференц-зала. Через десять минут должно было начаться торжественное знакомство с новым руководителем.  
Зал был практически полон, весь немаленький коллектив подразделения с нетерпением ожидал новичка. Когда неделю назад в отставку вышел всеми горячо любимый Пал Палыч, началась самая натуральная грызня. Начальниками-то, оказывается, все хотят быть. И вот теперь у подразделения снова есть глава. Да еще и из Москвы, из самого штаба.  
Программа знакомства планировалась нетрадиционная. Сначала новый начальник выступит перед подчиненными, а затем по расписанию фуршет, где можно будет поближе познакомиться в неофициальной обстановке. Фуршет, конечно, ждали все.  
Ника обвела взглядом зал, отмечая наличие, а точнее, практически полное отсутствие свободных мест, и увидела лишь одно, прямо напротив кафедры. Не удивительно, что туда никто не сел. Глаза в глаза с новым шефом – мечта!  
Обреченно вздохнув, девушка преувеличенно бодрым шагом направилась к свободному стулу. Едва успела устроиться, как первый зам, которому прочили место руководителя, но, видимо, чем-то не угодивший высокому начальству, попросил тишины. Разговоры моментально стихли, все-таки в секретном подразделении при службе безопасности дисциплина была на уровне. Ника разгладила складки на короткой, не прикрывающей колени, юбке, внимательно рассмотрела каждый ноготок на предмет идеальности маникюра, достала из сумочки зеркальце и помаду, неторопливо подкрасила губы и перевела взгляд на кафедру, неожиданно встретившись с насмешливыми серыми глазами нового руководителя.  
\- Ой…  
\- Если вы закончили, то я, пожалуй, начну, – в зале послышались смешки. Лицо Ники залила краска. Это ж надо было опозориться в первую же минуту знакомства с новым начальником. «Да, Никочка, сделаешь ты карьеру, как же…»  
\- Простите, - прошептала еле слышно, краснея еще гуще. Новый шеф лишь улыбнулся. А улыбка у него, надо сказать, была отменная: зубы белые, губы, ах, какие губы… Ника встряхнулась: «Не о том думаешь, девочка». И постаралась сосредоточиться на речи начальника.  
\- Меня зовут Максим Андреевич Чернов, я ваш новый руководитель, – «Все, самое важное озвучил, можно и фуршет». - Постараюсь кратко рассказать вам, как мы дальше будем работать. Не волнуйтесь, ничего сразу и радикально я менять не собираюсь. Посмотрю на вас в деле, составлю мнение о каждом… - Ника по привычке отключилась от не слишком, по ее мнению, важной информации, и развлекала себя тем, что разглядывала шефа. Высокий, спортивный, не сказать, что красивый, но, несомненно, очень интересный, в отлично сидящем дорогом костюме, подчеркивающем широкие плечи, талию, бедра. Блондин. «Фу-у», - на блондинов у нее была аллергия с юности, сплошь какие-то недоразвитые ипохондрики попадались.  
\- …Ответьте мне вы, пожалуйста, - тяжелый взгляд прожигал насквозь. Ника обернулась: «К кому это он?» Оказалось, вопрос был задан ей. Знать бы еще, что за вопрос.  
\- Э-э… - на дальних рядах снова кто-то захихикал. – Да, конечно же, да, – ответила уверенно, обычно прокатывало, главное, во всем соглашаться с начальством. И будет тебе счастье. Но в этот раз счастье где-то подзастряло.  
\- Отличный ответ на вопрос о вашем звании и должности, - сказал язвительно. Вот черт! – Замечательно, конечно, что вы заранее настолько лояльны к руководству, но, право, не стоит, – смешки в зале стали громче. От стыда хотелось провалиться куда-нибудь, желательно поглубже и на подольше.  
\- И встаньте, когда к вам обращается глава подразделения, - рявкнул так, что тут и не захочешь, а подпрыгнешь. – Фамилия, звание, должность!  
\- Капитан Чернышева, эксперт по вампирам.  
\- Вольно, капитан, – Ника тяжело опустилась обратно на стул. «Да, а начальничек-то непрост, пожалуй, стоило слушать внимательнее».  
Дальше слушала в оба уха, но вопросов по адресу больше не поступало. Только, завершая речь, Максим Андреевич недобро посмотрел и сказал:  
\- Чернышева, завтра в десять ко мне в кабинет с отчетом о работе за последний календарный год, – вот попала, так попала, ночь предстояла бессонная.  
 **Глава 2. На службе**

«Найти Истинную – задача не простая. Далеко не любая правильно обращенная девица может ею стать. Поэтому и выбирать надо с особой тщательностью. Сейчас расскажу, как».  
Из мемуаров сэра Малькольма Джемисона, вампира, рожденного Истинной. 

С фуршета пришлось уйти рано и работать, работать. Отчет за год, подумать только. Это же и протоколы осмотра мест происшествия, и экспертные заключения, и рекомендации, и еще чертова прорва всяких бумажек. Папка получилась неподъемная. Вот ее бы, родимую, да с размаху на голову новому руководителю.  
Обласканная предыдущим начальником как молодой, но очень перспективный сотрудник, Ника не привыкла, чтобы на нее кричали и указывали, что и как ей делать. Нет, здесь она кругом была виновата, но не слишком ли жестоко? Годовой отчет… Ад земной!  
Завалившись спать в полтретьего, к семи, разумеется, не выспалась. Посмотрелась в зеркало – вампир вампиром.  
«А еще охотница, называется», - усмехнулась себе. Сейчас, с синевой под глазами и усталым осунувшимся лицом, даже профессионал, наверное, не сразу отличил бы сотрудницу секретного подразделения по контролю за вампирами, кратко СПКВ, от тех, кого это подразделение обязано контролировать. Холодный душ взбодрил, умело наложенный макияж преобразил, волосы Ника собрала в элегантный пучок на затылке. Нет, она не доставит этому хмырю удовольствия увидеть ее еле стоящей на ногах.  
Узкие брючки, пиджак и туфли на высоком каблуке дополнили образ деловой и уверенной в себе женщины. Наплевав на предупреждение доктора, села за руль. Метро в утренний час-пик – испытание для нее и здоровой, что уж говорить о слабости после прививки. К счастью, доехать удалось без особых происшествий.  
Без одной минуты девять Ника стояла у дверей кабинета Максима Андреевича и уговаривала себя постучать. Руки дрожали, ноги тоже, правое веко подергивалось, а так, нет, совсем она не волновалась, с чего бы? Она же профессионал! Глубоко вздохнув, решительно постучала – как в ледяную воду шагнула.  
\- Войдите, - раздался спокойный властный голос. И она вошла. Очень непривычно было видеть за столом руководителя не Пал Палыча, а кого-то другого, пусть даже этот другой удивительно гармонично вписался в интерьер просторного кабинета.  
\- Доброе утро, Максим Андреевич, я принесла отчет, - сказала тихо, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
\- Спасибо. Положите на столик у двери. Вы свободны, - вот так просто: «Вы свободны». Было очень обидно: она полночи не спала, готовилась к сегодняшней встрече, а он даже голову от стола поднять не соизволил. Что он там так увлеченно читает? Судя по внешнему виду, личное дело. А чье?  
\- Вероника Николаевна, вы еще что-то хотели? – посмотрел строго. Даже если и хотела, то сейчас уже точно передумала.  
\- Нет-нет, - прошептала, - до свидания, - и задом попятилась к двери.  
\- Я изучу ваш отчет и приглашу обсудить. Идите. 

Спустя час раздался звонок по внутренней связи  
\- Ника, ты в нашей группе, через три минуты сбор.  
\- Что случилось, Ваня?  
\- Что-что… Труп. Дом под снос на Тамбасова. Похоже, один из наших клиентов постарался.  
\- Сейчас буду.  
Порядок действий в таком случае был доведен до автоматизма. Ника распахнула дверцы шкафа и вытащила специально разработанный для их подразделения черный защитный костюм, быстро разделась, натянула обтягивающий, словно вторая кожа, комбинезон и ботинки на толстой подошве, подхватила саквояж с инструментами и реактивами и, не снижая скорости, побежала к выходу из здания.  
Четверо мужчин ждали только ее.  
\- Эх, Ника, люблю я тебя брать с собой на задания, - сладко пропел руководитель группы Иван. – И соображаешь хорошо, и посмотреть приятно. Ты такая сладенькая в этом костюмчике.  
\- Обломись, - беззлобно сказала Ника, захлопывая дверь микроавтобуса. Шутливые заигрывания были в их коллективе нормой – когда все время работаешь на грани нервного и физического истощения, когда любое неверное движение «в поле» может стоить жизни, легкий флирт творит настоящие чудеса.  
\- Значит, что мы знаем, - начал Иван, когда все расселись и микроавтобус тронулся. – А знаем мы немного. Труп женщины, скорее всего, человека, разорвана артерия. Сейчас сами увидим. Вакцинацию все прошли?  
\- Да, - ответили хором.  
\- Тогда вперед. И храни нас Господь.  
Спустя двадцать пять минут микроавтобус притормозил во дворе на окраине Петербурга. Ника огляделась: одни «хрущевки» кругом, а нужный дом оказался вообще деревянным. Расселили квартал совсем недавно, на одних окнах до сих пор висели занавески, другие смотрелись мертвыми дырами.  
Сейчас покореженные, эти двухэтажные деревянные дома строились еще пленными немцами и рассчитаны были максимум лет на десять, пока не будет построено более комфортное жилье. Но некоторые семьи задержались там на всю жизнь, ведь хорошо известно, что нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное.  
Ника вставила в ухо наушник, настроенный на волну группы, и покинула автобус.  
\- Готовность номер один, - скомандовал Иван, и группа пошла на объект: сам Иван, Алексей и Ника вошли в дом, а Евгений и Виктор остались контролировать периметр снаружи. Ободранные обои, обшарпанный потолок, советских времен мебель, брошенная съехавшими хозяевами – все вместе производило гнетущее впечатление. На продавленном диване лежала девушка: руки раскинуты в стороны, глаза закатились, а горло – сплошное кровавое месиво.  
\- Вот урод, - сплюнул на пол Алексей, один из лучших «полевиков» подразделения.  
Ника на цыпочках подошла к телу.  
\- Ребята, это не человек…  
\- Не человек? А кто?  
\- Она находилась в переходном состоянии. Ее пытались обратить, но, видимо не успели, – Ника достала из саквояжа одноразовые медицинские перчатки и подошла вплотную к дивану. – Смотрите на глаза: радужка почти исчезла, один сплошной зрачок, только по краю тоненькая каемочка серого. Ей не хватило буквально пары часов.  
\- Ну и местечко они выбрали для ритуала…  
\- Не думаю, что ее начали обращать здесь. Скорее, привезли сюда в таком состоянии. Смотрите, еще не окоченела, смерть, судя по всему, наступила где-то между восемью и девятью часами утра.  
\- Ника, а с чего ты взяла, что ее сюда привезли?  
\- Ты же видишь, здесь никаких условий. А они, гады, эстеты. Знаете же, как происходит обращение. Основа – обмен телесными жидкостями: кровь, слюна, сперма. То есть укус, поцелуй, секс. В каком, по-вашему, отчаянии должен находиться вампир, чтобы любиться в этом бомжатнике…  
\- Резонно, - хмыкнул Алексей.  
\- К тому же, - не обращая внимания на комментарий, продолжила Ника, - чтобы обратить, нужно лишить человека крови на семьдесят или семьдесят пять процентов. Одному вампиру за раз столько не выпить. Обычно лишнюю кровь сливают. А здесь, хоть и грязь, но крови маловато. Поэтому либо ее сюда привезли, либо обращали несколько. А если несколько, значит, пытались сделать Истинную. И кто-то помешал... Надо забрать тело в лабораторию, выяснить, сколько сексуальных партнеров у нее было в последние сутки.  
\- Вот дела, - только и сказал Иван. Алексей присвистнул. – Давненько с Истинными дел не было.  
Пока Иван и Алексей паковали тело для транспортировки в лабораторию, а Евгений и Виктор ждали на улице, Ника, раз десять добрым словом припомнив себе выпитый перед уходом стакан воды, пошла искать туалет. Одна из дверей была уже других, и девушка справедливо рассудила, что именно за ней и прячется вожделенный санузел.  
От недосыпа ощущалась слабость, глаза слипались. Да еще и прививка эта. Тряхнув головой и сфокусировав взгляд, Ника открыла дверь в туалет. Крик застрял в горле. Сильная рука закрыла рот, и девушка оказалась втянута в темное и тесное помещение.  
 **Глава 3. Судьба**

«Как же найти Истинную? Совет один: почувствуйте ее! И судьба сама сведет вас».  
Мемуары сэра Малькольма Джемисона, вампира, рожденного Истинной. 

Нику затопила волна сумасшедшей паники. Вампир! Ее поймал вампир.  
В полуобморочном состоянии, полузадушенная, полуживая от страха, краем сознания девушка все же понимала, что необходимо что-то предпринять, иначе живой ей не выбраться.  
Глаза наполнились слезами – себя было очень жалко. Такая молодая, даже замужем не была, детишек нет, работа хорошая …  
Одна, в темноте, прижатая к вампиру, и даже на помощь не позвать: с закрытым-то ртом особо не покричишь.  
\- Как вкусно ты пахнешь, - страстно прошептал мужчина. – Хочешь, я обращу тебя? Хочешь жить вечно? – бархатный голос обволакивал, гипнотизируя, заставляя хотеть того, что он предлагал. Ника покачала головой, решительно выражая несогласие, рука, закрывавшая рот, сдвинулась вверх на пару сантиметров.  
Мало того что девушка ненавидела вампиров всей душой, презирала и боялась, и ей, как никому другому, было, за что их не любить, так еще и обратить ее было в принципе невозможно из-за регулярно делаемой прививки. В департаменте ревакцинация проводилась ежегодно, ведь, поступая на службу, человек становился носителем множества секретов, и подразделение не могло допустить их утечки в случае, если кто-то из сотрудников обретет вечную жизнь и перейдет в стан врага. Подсаженный в организм вирус не давал обратиться, он убивал, как только заканчивался обмен жидкостями.  
И только в первую неделю после прививки агент был уязвим.  
Вампир медленно провел языком от ключицы до уха, едва слышно мурлыча от удовольствия, заставляя тело покрываться гусиной кожей, посылая горячие волны в пах. Нику передернуло: было в том, как он это делал, как прижимался к ней сзади, что-то неправильное, греховное, унизительное, но, в то же время, невероятно сексуальное и возбуждающее. Она дернулась, чтобы прогнать наваждение, и тут мужчина впился острыми клыками в шею, разрывая нежную кожу. От самого осознания того, что ее кусают, девушка раненой птицей забилась в объятиях, пытаясь вырваться, избежать контакта и, в шоке от безуспешности потуг, извернулась и со всей силы сжала зубы на ребре ладони вампира.  
Рот мгновенно заполнила красная вязкая соленая жидкость с привкусом металла. Кровь! Затошнило, сознание, казалось, готово было покинуть тело в любой момент, но животный страх мобилизовал все реакции организма. От неожиданности и боли вампир с силой отдернул руку, и Ника, набрав воздуха в легкие, заорала, что было мочи.  
Группа отреагировала моментально. Дверь в мгновение ока сорвалась с петель, а на девушку и стоявшего позади нее вампира оказались направлены дула пистолетов. Нику, любимого эксперта группы, держал за горло настоящий вампир, прикрываясь ей как щитом.  
И как они так промахнулись? Почему, вопреки опыту и инструкциям, кинулись к трупу, а не проверили помещение? Словно помешательство какое-то. Это же типичная ошибка «зеленых» юнцов, но никак не зрелых профессионалов. Они никогда не простят себе, если по их вине Ника умрет.  
\- Не стрелять, - тихо скомандовал Иван.  
Вампир смело смотрел на них, нагло усмехался, обнажая белоснежные клыки, потом сощурил абсолютно черные, без радужки, глаза и начал медленно продвигаться в сторону окна. Агенты, разумеется, легко разгадали его маневр, но так и стояли, прицелившись и не шевелясь из боязни случайно задеть заложницу.  
В конце концов, ну выпрыгнет он, так ведь на улице день, хоть и облачно, и Виктор с Евгением не спят – уж они-то не дадут ему уйти.  
Поравнявшись с окном, вампир медленно и чувственно, не моргая глядя в глаза Ивану, лизнул шею Ники еще раз и зашептал в ухо так, чтобы никто, кроме нее, не слышал:  
\- Мое имя Кир, и я вернусь за тобой, моя сладкая, – после чего с силой отшвырнул ни живую, ни мертвую от страха и боли девушку на Ивана и Алексея и, кувыркнувшись в воздухе, выпрыгнул в окно, вдребезги разбивая стекла.  
Ника осела на пол, теряя сознание. Последняя мысль была о том, что ей только что реально угрожали, а она даже не знает, как выглядит тот, кто будет ее искать.  
Иван подхватил ее на руки и крикнул напарнику:  
\- Леха, врача. Быстро. 

Очнулась Ника в больничном блоке подразделения. На стуле рядом с кроватью сидел, поставив локти на колени и сжав руками голову, Иван.  
\- Ваня…  
\- Ника!  
\- Вань, что со мной?  
\- Никочка, я сейчас Сережу позову, он тебе все-все расскажет. Ты только не волнуйся, все хорошо. Ты как себя чувствуешь? – словно наседка, суетился руководитель самой успешной до этого дня группы СПКВ, подтыкая одеяло, трогая ладонью лоб на предмет наличия температуры, гладя по руке.  
\- Уймись, Иван, - резко сказала Ника, успокаивая неуемного коллегу. – Я же живая, а это самое главное. Ты мне лучше скажи – вы его убили?  
\- Нет… - лицо девушки вытянулось от удивления.  
\- Как нет? – прошептала едва слышно.  
\- Ушел. На какой-то сверхзвуковой скорости. Ребята даже выстрелить не успели.  
\- И никаких следов? – Иван отрицательно покачал головой. - Его зовут Кирилл, - внезапно выдала Ника.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Сам сказал…  
\- Погоди, ты что, хочешь сказать, что он тебе представился?  
\- Ну да, а что? – не понимая, к чему клонит Иван, спросила Ника.  
\- Он тебе точно мозг задел, когда кусал, - девушка возмущенно фыркнула. – Вампир назвал тебе свое имя. Сам. Ну, эксперт, соображай быстрее.  
\- Е-мое… - прошептала Ника, съеживаясь под одеялом. - Сплошное попадалово…  
 **Глава 4. Начальник тоже человек**

«Итак, вы нашли свою Истинную. Поздравляю. Но помните, что вы сделали только первый шаг на тернистом пути к личному вампирскому счастью. Укусите ее, легонько, просто попробуйте. Кровь позволит вам чувствовать ее, а капля вашей слюны заставит девицу тянуться к вам, словно мотылька к огню. Главное, не давайте ей свою кровь на этом этапе. Почему? Даже не думайте узнавать».  
Мемуары сэра Малькольма Джемисона, вампира, рожденного Истинной. 

Верите ли вы в вампиров? Нет? Напрасно.  
Ника тоже не верила, читала, конечно, модные книжки на тему, громко и искренне смеялась над столетним вампиром, полюбившим школьницу, над сильным желанием той никогда не стареть, стать нежитью с холодным телом и без души. Смеялась над тем, что вампир никогда не спал и светился на солнышке, словно катафота на велосипеде. На какое-то время любимой стала серия про Аниту Блейк, но только до момента, как прославленная истребительница всерьез задумалась о том, чтобы переспать с «ледышечкой».  
«Нет, ну никакой веры этим авторам, - думала тогда Ника. - Придумают же: не спит, не ест, пьет кровь и светится. Брэм Стокер скончался бы еще раз, узнав, к каким интерпретациям его бессмертного во всех смыслах творения пришли современные авторы».  
А потом случилось то, что случилось. И стало не до смеха, реальный мир предстал в полный рост совершенно неприглядным, более того, шокирующим. В выпускном классе, лет семь назад, получается, на майские праздники весь класс отправился на трехдневную автобусную экскурсию в Москву. Родители уехали в деревню навестить бабушку. А вечером в старенький домик на краю поселения постучался приятной внешности мужчина с черными, как ночь, глазами, представился новым соседом. Родители пригласили пройти, налили чаю, мило побеседовали, не зная еще, что это последняя беседа в их жизни.  
Ника долго и упорно пыталась выяснить, что же именно случилось с мамой, папой и бабушкой, и храбрую и упрямую девушку приметил руководитель СПКВ Павел Павлович Тарасов. Он пригласил ее в свой кабинет, напоил чаем с мятой и сказал прямо:  
\- Ника, твоих родителей и бабушку убил вампир, – а она нервно рассмеялась ему в лицо.  
\- Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, что вы меня всерьез не принимаете, но зачем полной-то дурой считать. Какие вампиры? Или я похожа на фанаток Эдварда Каллена? Нет никаких вампиров, - сказала уверенно.  
И Пал Палыч рассказал.  
\- Они всегда жили среди нас, деточка, всегда в тени, всегда на охоте. И были без вести пропавшие, жертвы, так никогда и не вернувшиеся домой. Мы догадывались, что все не просто, но в существование того, что не можешь объяснить, верится с трудом.  
В последние лет пятнадцать, после распада Союза, на волне перестройки и разрухи, они совсем распоясались, почувствовали себя безнаказанными и неуязвимыми. Поэтому и было создано специальное подразделение по контролю за вампирами, и новорожденным еще в роддоме в первые сутки делается прививка, позволяющая вырабатывать специальные антитела. Родители считают, что от туберкулеза или гепатита, а реально – от вампиризма. Присмотрись, уверен, что и среди твоих знакомых есть вампиры, – Нику передернуло. Как, кто-то из друзей может быть нежитью? В голове не укладывалось. - Ты куда, кстати, поступать-то собираешься?  
\- На филологический, - как-то неуверенно ответила девушка.  
\- Давай на судмедэксперта. Я помогу. И приходи к нам.  
Ника полночи после памятного разговора не могла уснуть, думала, анализировала, ища решение. И приняла предложение Пал Палыча.  
Теперь ее работа – раскрывать преступления, совершенные вампирами. 

Из воспоминаний выдернул скрип открываемой двери. Вошел новый суровый начальник. Ника против воли втянула голову в плечи и резко одернула себя.  
\- Так, майор Смирнов, покиньте помещение, - Иван поднялся со стула. – Бездарь, голову таким руководителям отрывать надо. И погоны. Чуть мне лучшего эксперта не угробил, - Максим Андреевич уверенно прошел к освободившемуся стулу и сел. – Майор, свободны. Ждите у моего кабинета, мы поговорим о вашем будущем, – Иван коротко кивнул и вышел, а начальник строго посмотрел на Нику.  
\- Как вы?  
\- Спасибо! – восторженно ответила та, удивив Максима.  
\- За что?  
\- За лучшего эксперта.  
\- Не о том думаете, капитан, – фыркнул шеф, но видно было, что он вовсе не так сердит, как хочет показать. Точнее, может, и так, но не на нее.  
\- Голова еще кругом, но вроде хорошо.  
\- Как такое могло произойти? Вы же вроде не новички уже…  
\- Несчастный случай, стечение обстоятельств, м-м, это карма дурная, вот!  
\- У кого? – опешил Чернов.  
\- Что «у кого»?  
\- Карма дурная.  
\- А! У меня, естественно! Вечно со мной ерунда всякая случается, то ноготь сломаю, то колготки порву. Не наказывайте Ваню, он хороший. У него жена, дочка маленькая… Ему в отпуск надо.  
\- Что делать со Смирновым я, положим, сам решу. А вас отпускаю до понедельника. И объяснительную напишите, – Ника накрыла своей рукой кисть шефа, с удивлением заметила, как тот напрягся, сжала пальцы, наблюдая, сощурив темно-карие глаза.  
\- Спасибо, Максим Андреевич, вы замечательный, – «Он что, покраснел? Да нет, быть не может, суровые мужики не краснеют». Но она точно его смутила. Настроение поднялось сразу на несколько пунктов.  
\- А вы посмотрели мой отчет? – сжалилась Ника, убирая руку и переводя разговор в рабочую плоскость.  
\- Да, - ответил шеф, обретая прежнюю уверенность.  
\- И?  
\- Нормально там все… Я пойду, пожалуй, – быстро поднялся и, не попрощавшись, покинул палату.  
«Хм-хм», - подумала Ника, улыбаясь.  
Через три минуты дверь снова заскрипела, открываясь.  
 **Глава 5. Мужчины в ее жизни**

«Все-таки хотите знать? Если вы одновременно попробуете кровь друг друга, то и связь будет двусторонней, влечение обоюдным, и вам будет значительно тяжелее себя контролировать. Наверное, это можно сравнить с влюбленностью у людей. Бойтесь этого чувства, оно губительно.  
И девица, попробовавшая крови вампира, будет привлекательна не только для вас».  
Мемуары сэра Малькольма Джемисона, вампира, рожденного Истинной. 

Дверь приоткрылась, и в палату тихо вошел Сергей.  
\- Ну что, доктор? Я здорова и могу топать домой?  
\- Не все так просто, Никочка, - почесал переносицу Сережа.  
\- Что еще?  
\- У тебя химический состав крови изменился…  
\- Это еще почему?  
\- Я не понимаю, - врач снял очки, протер стекла полой белого медицинского халата, - такого я не видел еще, – достал фонарик и подошел вплотную к кровати. - Ну-ка, покажи доктору глазки… Ох!  
\- Что? – испуганно вскрикнула Ника.  
\- У тебя зрачок увеличился.  
\- А, - с облегчением выдохнула девушка, - ты же меня лекарствами накачал под завязку и, наверняка, не самыми полезными, мне как-то слишком весело.  
\- Вероника, я в состоянии отличить реакцию на лекарства от чего-то другого. Так, пошел я рапорт писать.  
\- Стой! – Ника вскочила с кровати и, обхватив Сергея за шею, повисла на нем. – Какой еще рапорт? – Сережа обнял девушку за талию, прижимая к себе, вдыхая аромат волос, ощущая зарождающееся возбуждение. Ника всегда ему очень нравилась, но она еще в самом начале их общения четко дала понять, что как мужчина он мало ее интересует. А вдруг это шанс?  
\- Рапорт о назначении дополнительного обследования и отстранении тебя от работы.  
\- Может, не надо? – посмотрела жалобно.  
\- Ника, если я промолчу, это будет нарушением всех инструкций. Ты понимаешь, что толкаешь меня на должностное преступление?  
\- Сереженька, но я же хорошо себя чувствую, - Ника медленно перебирала пальцами волосы доктора, заискивающе заглядывая в глаза. Сергей шумно выдохнул.  
\- Ладно, можно подождать, наверное, понаблюдаем тебя пока.  
\- Ура! Спасибо, солнышко, – к щеке доктора на мгновение прижались влажные девичьи губы.  
\- Нет, Ника, этого мало, - ответил, усмехаясь.  
\- Чего мало?  
\- В щеку мало.  
\- А в глаз не хочешь? – спросила Ника, пытаясь отодвинуться.  
\- Молчание – золото, сама знаешь.  
\- Ты к чему это клонишь, мелкий извращенец? – напряглась, пытаясь расцепить удерживающие на месте руки.  
\- Ты могла бы меня по-другому поцеловать…  
\- А ты мог бы катиться к чертовой бабушке. Ну-ка, руки убрал от меня. Шантажист! Сначала поцеловать, потом отсосать, потом переспать. Катись к черту, – Ника разозлилась не на шутку, щеки раскраснелись, темные глаза горели гневом.  
\- Да не буду я тебя ни к чему принуждать, - в отчаянии выкрикнул Сергей, не ослабляя хватку, пытаясь удержать на месте извивающуюся девушку.  
\- К чему ни к чему? – уточнила Ника, успокаиваясь.  
\- К постели и оральному сексу, - сказал и заалел, словно девица.  
\- И к петтингу тоже не будешь?  
\- А что это? – «Господи, где его растили, в лесу, что ли?»  
\- Лапать меня не будешь, вот что.  
\- А-а, ладно, не буду.  
\- Тогда глаза закрывай, - приказала девушка.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Буду тебя целовать, - Сергей послушно прикрыл глаза, и Ника провела языком по губе. Он приоткрыл рот, язык скользнул глубже. Ника прислушалась к себе: не противно, но и продолжения не хочется. А Сергей, похоже, увлекся, притянул ближе, страстно отвечая… 

Дверь снова заскрипела.  
\- Вот это да, - Ника моментально вывернулась из объятий разомлевшего доктора и посмотрела на вошедших. Иван и Никита. Если с Иваном все просто и понятно – они друзья, без вариантов, то с Ником было в разы сложнее.  
\- О, Никитос с цветочками. Хоть кто-то догадался… Проходите.  
\- Это что такое только что было? – рискнул спросить Иван.  
\- Доктор делал мне искусственное дыхание, - главное правило Ники – никогда не оправдываться!  
\- И как, успешно?  
\- Ну, он молодец, - Ника похлопала красного как рак Сергея по плечу и улеглась в постель, изображая больную. – Ох, как голова-то кружится.  
\- Гипервентиляция, - язвительно сказал Ник.  
С Ником было сложно. Вместе учились, вместе работали, казалось, любили друг друга, но ровно до тех пор, пока не попробовали жить вместе. Быт быстро убил романтику, два сложных характера, куча требований друг к другу при абсолютном отсутствии опыта серьезных отношений. Ломали, мучили, ругались, плакали, бурно мирились и вновь ругались. Спустя полгода изматывающего марафона Ника предложила расстаться, и Никита съехал обратно к маме и папе, которые быстренько познакомили сыночка с более, по их мнению, подходящей девушкой: «Никита, она воспитательница в детском садике, детишек очень любит, здорово, правда?»  
Встречаясь в коридорах подразделения, были неизменно вежливы, но не более того.  
\- Ребята, а может, кофейку? – стараясь разрядить обстановку, спросила Ника.  
\- Отлично! – потер руки Иван.  
\- Тогда неси, – улыбка с лица Ивана мгновенно сползла.  
\- Я?  
\- Нет, я, бедная, укушенная вампиром, слабая больная девушка.  
\- Кофе все будут? – обреченно спросил Иван, открывая дверь. 

\- Как ты? – поинтересовался Никита.  
\- Не знаю, - вздохнув, честно призналась девушка, - в меня столько лекарств впихнули, что я уже вообще границу между сном и реальностью не очень четко ощущаю. А ты как?  
\- Женюсь скоро.  
\- Поздравляю, - сердце кольнуло. Нет, конечно, они друг друга больше не любили, но первые отношения остаются в памяти на всю жизнь.  
\- И малыш у нас скоро будет.  
\- Здорово! Счастья вам, Никитка, - Ника улыбнулась. – Спасибо за цветы. 

Проводив посетителей, Ника сделала вид, что безропотно выпила приготовленные Сергеем таблетки и прикрыла глаза, устало вздохнув, словно не осталось сил бороться со сном. Хлопнула дверь за Сергеем, и девушка выплюнула лекарства в ладонь и закинула под кровать. Лежала, глазея в потолок, и думала о Кире. Он представился, они обменялись кровью. Он придет за ней, она уверена, что придет. От этой уверенности делалось жутко.  
Спустя час сон все же победил. 

\- Приди ко мне…  
Красивый дом, дверь открыта нараспашку. В дверях мужчина, высокий, спортивный, такой манящий. Лица не видно, но почему-то нет сомнений, что он красив. Ника идет по подъездной дорожке, он стоит неподвижно, ожидая. Ее сердце там, с ним, она ускоряет шаг, переходит на бег: да, любимый, я бегу. Словно на крыльях преодолевает лестницу и становится близко-близко, глядя в глаза. И видит лицо, вернее, ужасную оскалившуюся маску. Мужчина хватает ее, больно стискивая, и раздирает клыками горло.

Ника проснулась от собственного крика. Перевела дыхание, выпила воды. Сон, всего лишь сон.  
 **Глава 6. Ролики**

«Попробовали? Понравилось? А теперь дайте ей немного времени, не навязывайтесь. Она должна осознать, что в ее жизни чего-то не хватает. Вроде все хорошо, но там нет ВАС».  
Мемуары сэра Малькольма Джемисона, вампира, рожденного Истинной. 

Нику отпустили домой до понедельника. Самочувствие стабилизировалось, от вчерашней слабости не осталось и следа. Более того, в теле появилась какая-то замечательная легкость, энергия била через край, хотелось бегать и прыгать. Девушка достала с антресоли ролики, взяла плеер и отправилась на прогулку.  
Комендантский проспект жил своей обычной жизнью, типичные утренние пробки на Савушкина, забитый Богатырский, но Ника не обращала внимания на машины и водителей, с интересом разглядывавших молодую стройную девушку на роликах.  
«Monsoon» любимых Tokio Hotel погромче , теплый ветер в лицо. Выбранный темп позволял спокойно подумать. А думать, надо сказать, было о чем.  
Во-первых, вампир. И сон этот. Ника предпочла считать, что сон был исключительно из-за пережитого стресса, а не потому, что в крови происходят какие-то таинственные изменения. Ведь не станет же Кир пытаться ее обратить? Но его слова именно это и значили.  
От мысли о том, как именно происходит обращение, по телу пробежали мурашки, Ника сразу вспомнила свои ощущения, когда он облизывал ее шею, крепко прижимая к себе. Ведь тогда он будет ее целовать, а потом… О том, что будет потом, девушка предпочла даже не начинать думать. И так ладони вспотели. И, что самое неприятное, она до сих пор не знала, как тот выглядит. Вампиров и так практически невозможно отличить от людей, выдают лишь глаза и клыкастая улыбка. Средства для защиты от солнца позволяют не очень долго находиться на улице, линзы маскируют зрачки, а, улыбаясь, они стараются не демонстрировать зубы. Что, теперь всех парней просить рот пошире открыть? И приглашать позагорать?  
А если он рожден Истинной? Тогда у Ники вообще нет шансов.  
Во-вторых, Сережа. Милый славный доктор. Симпатичный парень всего на пару лет старше Ники, спокойный и добрый. И она ему нравится. А он ей? Ника покачала головой, даже наушник из уха вылетел. «Проспект Авиаконструкторов, Юнтоловский заповедник, разворот». Нет, не в том смысле. Он ей симпатичен как человек, очень симпатичен, с ним приятно общаться, он опрятен и интеллигентен, но вот близких отношений у них никогда не будет. Не возбуждает он ее, что ли.  
А кто тогда возбуждает? И вот тут-то – в-третьих! Шеф.  
Да, он ей нравится, определенно нравится. Высокий, а Ника, будучи далеко не коротышкой, очень ценила в мужчинах рост, спортивный, интересный, лет, наверное, тридцати трех или тридцати пяти, то есть не сопляк, как Никитос. Блондин – это, конечно, недостаток, но, если он будет единственным, то можно и пережить. А уж как улыбается, даже дух захватывает. А какие руки… Широкая аккуратная ладонь, сильные длинные пальцы, ровные ногти, теплая гладкая кожа. Представила его руки на своей обнаженной коже и чуть не сбила фонарный столб, обхватила его руками, сделав вид, что так и задумано. Кто-то из прохожих обернулся, Ника ласково улыбнулась.  
И она смутила Максима! Значит, и он не совсем к ней равнодушен? Девушка улыбнулась еще шире. Даже на работу захотелось, продолжать эксперимент.  
В-четвертых, Никитос. Тут, вроде как, пройденный этап, беременная невеста, но что же он тогда с такой тоской во взгляде на нее смотрел? И цветы притащил. И про невесту рассказывал как будто больше, чтобы себе напомнить!  
Нику уверенно обогнал незнакомый темноволосый парень, проехал несколько метров вперед, остановился, помахал рукой, широко улыбаясь, Ника лучезарно улыбнулась в ответ, и тот на высокой скорости покатил дальше. «Какой красавчик!»  
Внезапно Ника остановилась, озарение едва не свалило с ног. Клыки! У него были клыки, она точно разглядела, просто он так красиво улыбался, что она не сразу осознала. Это ОН? Кир? Боже, кажется, она сходит с ума. Ей уже вампиры солнечным летним днем мерещатся, да еще на роликах. Девушку охватило волнение, дрожащими пальцами набрала номер Ивана.  
\- Ника, что случилось?  
\- Не знаю, Ваня, надеюсь, ничего. Как он выглядел?  
\- Кто?  
\- Вампир, который меня укусил.  
\- Ника, что-то произошло? – испуганно спросил друг.  
\- Всякая ерунда мерещится. Опиши его, очень прошу.  
\- Ну, выше тебя где-то на голову, брюнет, волосы не длинные, черты лица тонкие, даже благородные какие-то…  
\- В смысле? – Ника заметно нервничала.  
\- Я обратил внимание, что у него нос интересный – тонкий, прямой. И скулы высокие. Запоминающееся такое лицо, не славянское… глаза черные, конечно, – Ника тихо охнула.  
\- Так, быстро рассказывай, что там у тебя! – скомандовал Иван.  
\- Ваня, мне кажется, я его только что видела…  
\- Где?  
\- На улице…  
\- Ника, бестолочь, какого ты одна на улице делаешь? – от крика Ника поморщилась.  
\- На роликах катаюсь, - ответила как-то робко. – И он катался…  
\- Кто?  
\- Вампир.  
\- Ника, ты утверждаешь, что вампир среди белого дня катается с тобой на роликах? Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Панамку надела? – мысль и в самом деле показалась абсурдной, дышать стало легче.  
\- Спасибо, Ваня. Поехала я домой.  
\- Правильно, детка. Будешь дома – позвони.  
\- Конечно. Пока. Спасибо, Ваня.  
\- Да не за что. Пока. 

До дома добралась без приключений, позвонила, как обещала, сварила кофе и уселась в кресло с ноутбуком. Ввела логин и пароль и вошла в базу подразделения. Быстрые пальцы легко порхали по клавишам. Ника сделала запрос: Истинная.  
Быстро грузилась информация. 

***  
Кирилл улыбался, довольный. Его Истинная определенно хороша! Мог ли он предположить, отправляясь осматривать остывающий труп недообращенной в какой-то заброшенный барак, что встретит там такую жемчужину. Он грезил новой встречей.  
 **Глава 7. Корпоратив**

«Заставьте ее думать о вас, сделайте все, чтобы она сама вас захотела».  
Мемуары сэра Малькольма Джемисона, вампира, рожденного Истинной. 

Спустя три часа Ника захлопнула ноутбук и устало откинулась на спинку кресла, закрыв лицо руками. Информации было не очень много, и большая часть девушке была уже известна, но было и кое-что, чего она раньше не знала, и жила бы счастливо, не узнай никогда.  
Она взяла в руки блокнот и фломастер и стала обобщать информацию. Пал Палыч всегда говорил, что систематизация информации – залог успешной работы. Какие только таблицы, графики и диаграммы не приходилось составлять Нике, чтобы удовлетворить взыскательного начальника. Его подход жутко раздражал, но ровно до тех пор, пока Ника не осознала всех его преимуществ. Составила табличку, расписала плюсы и минусы, вписала гипотезы, возможные варианты развития событий – вот и готова диспозиция. В голове сразу порядок, каждая мысль на своей полочке, а не скачет как блоха, кроша череп. Вот какой список она составила:  
«Истинная:  
1\. Это обязательно женщина.  
2\. Обращает мужчина-вампир, который ее чувствует. Обычно для этого нужно сильное взаимное влечение, а, может, и любовь, ведь вечность они проведут вместе. Если вампир ошибся и решил обратить не ту женщину, получается стандартная вампирочка. А он продолжает поиск.  
3\. У вампира есть три попытки. То есть за всю свою бесконечную жизнь он может обратить всего троих. И ни одним больше – природа позаботилась об ограничении роста популяции.  
4\. Специальный ритуал! (поискать подробнее, в чем он заключается, укус-поцелуй-секс есть 100%)  
5\. Если вампир сам обращенный, то для участия в ритуале ему необходимы еще двое. Гм, групповушка получается. И попыток у каждого становится меньше.  
6\. Если вампир рожден Истинной, то со своей справится и один (молодец, уважаю! А то еще друзей приводи. Как п. 4).  
7\. Только Истинная, будучи, по факту, ни живой, ни мертвой, способна родить от вампира, более того, способна зачать и выносить!!! (жуть, маленького вампиреныша).  
8\. Дети Истинной обладают особыми способностями и стоят на ступень выше всех остальных. Они более устойчивы к солнечному свету, им не требуется ежедневно пить кровь от источника (через укус, то есть), они быстрее, красивее, лучше развиваются и многое умеют. Растут так же долго, как и обычные дети, старение прекращается лет в двадцать пять. Живут, пока их кто-нибудь не убьет.  
8\. Шанс найти свою Истинную у вампира равен где-то одному проценту (вот что реально успокоило). Ее берегут, правда, враги пытаются переманить, потому что, теоретически, родить она может не только от мужа. Получается, иметь Истинную – та еще головная боль: сначала ищи, потом обращай, потом береги, чтобы не украли или сама не ушла.  
9\. По последним данным, в России сейчас всего одна Истинная, живет она в Москве и является супругой главы клана и матерью троих взрослых вампиров». 

Ника устало потерла глаза и взглянула на часы: пора ложиться спать.  
***  
На работе тепло приветствовали, интересовались здоровьем. Ника с улыбкой уверяла, что чувствует себя прекрасно. Подошел и Сергей.  
\- Ника, привет, - улыбнулся смущенно.  
\- Привет, - тепло поздоровалась в ответ. Повода портить отношения пока не было, да Ника и не стремилась.  
\- Давай динамику посмотрим. Пойдем? Я никому ничего не говорил, – она взяла Сергея под руку и улыбнулась.  
\- Ну, раз не говорил… то пойдем.  
Ника сдавала кровь, крепко зажмурившись при виде иглы и вцепившись побелевшими пальцами левой руки в стул. Сергей подошел с фонариком.  
\- Все, иголок больше не будет. Давай, глазки открывай, – Ника послушалась. - Слушай, зрачок не уменьшился. Какой был, такой и остался. Ничего не могу понять, - сердце тревожно сжалось. Неужели она теперь не совсем человек? – Как чувствуешь себя? На солнышке не жарко? Крови не хочется? – «Да на что он намекает?»  
\- Хочется крови! Твоей! Когда ты ерунду всякую спрашиваешь! Нормально я себя чувствую, нормально, понял, – Ника вскочила и стрелой вылетела из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью. «Пожалуй, придется носить очки», - подумала, и это ей еще повезло, что у нее глаза темно-карие, если не присматриваться, не понятно, где заканчивается зрачок и начинается радужка.  
Ника задумалась над тем, что это могло означать, и пришла к выводу, что из-за прививки и укуса в организме запустилась какая-то реакция. Но самочувствие было великолепным, наверное, даже лучше, чем до встречи с кровососом. 

\- Ника, - раздался в трубке голос Ивана, - у нас опять труп. Ты с нами?  
\- Конечно, - уверенно ответила девушка, со своими демонами надо бороться, а то она вообще работать не сможет. – Три минуты, – было страшно, да что там, жутко было, но в данной ситуации – без вариантов. Она не хочет жить и постоянно бояться.  
\- Молодец! Ждем.  
Ситуация повторялась один в один, за исключением того, что в этот раз вампиры по туалетам не сидели. Снова девушка, несколько часов не дотянувшая до обращения. Снова разорванное горло, снова ощущение, что обращали ее не здесь.  
\- У нас что, маньяк появился? Может, какой охотник на вампиров?  
\- Ваня, а что там с результатами по первой девушке?  
\- Трое, - воздух с шумом покинул легкие.  
\- Понятно. 

«А ведь сегодня у подразделения юбилей», - меланхолично подумала Ника, потягивая в кабинете крепкий кофе. И правда, все коридоры были увешаны объявлениями о стремительно надвигающемся корпоративе.  
В три часа всех согнали в большой конференц-зал, где уже были накрыты столы, Максим Андреевич произнес короткую проникновенную речь о важности их работы, поздравил коллектив с юбилеем и присоединился к неформальному общению.  
«Интересный он все-таки человек, - думала Ника, - то близкий и родной, вон рассказывает что-то определенно смешное операм, то далекий и холодный, словно айсберг, к которому и подойти-то страшно».  
Спустя час-полтора коллектив выпил, расслабился, приглашенные ведущие проводили забавные конкурсы, тут и там раздавался непринужденный смех. Ника с бокалом в руке присоединилась к группе Ивана, ребята с видимым удовольствием приняли девушку в свою компанию. Зал был полон: пять групп «полевиков», снабжение, бухгалтерия, эксперты всех направлений, следователи – в общей сложности около семидесяти человек. И это если не брать в расчет того, что лето – пора отпусков.  
А потом объявили танцы. Ника перетанцевала со всеми друзьями, даже с Сережей, который обещал хорошо себя вести и не приставать с вопросами. Шеф не приглашал никого. Главной интригой вечера должен был стать «белый» танец, и Ника уже знала, с кем она будет кружиться под медленную музыку. Бочком-бочком, в ожидании объявления, она продвигалась в сторону стоящего с бокалом коньяка начальника, чтобы первой оказаться рядом, когда настанет решающий момент. Не слепая, видит, что не только ей хочется потанцевать с Максимом. 

Спустя пять минут:  
\- Максим Андреевич, потанцуем?  
\- Вероника Николаевна, я не танцую.  
\- И что же, опозорите меня перед всем коллективом, отказав? Посмотрите, как горят в предвкушении глаза тех, кого я опередила.  
\- Но я…  
\- Нет, так нет, - Ника старалась сохранить лицо, хотя обидно было до слез. Он ее отшил, черт! – Вот брошу вас им на растерзание…  
\- Ника, - прошептал едва слышно, - давайте танцевать. - Мужчина подхватил ее под руку, провел в круг танцующих, нежно обнял за талию и закружил. Она не удержалась и показала-таки язык соперницам-неудачницам, демонстративно положила руки партнеру на грудь и отдалась танцу. Так и протанцевали, не проронив ни слова. Но Ника не была разочарована: ей все рассказал его взгляд, вернее то, как старательно он его отводил. Тихонько ткнулась носом в шею, принюхиваясь: Boss Selection.  
«А ему идет. Босс и есть босс».  
Музыка стихла, и Ника решила, что, поскольку рабочий день завтра никто не отменял, пора бы и домой. Обернулась, помахала друзьям и пошла в кабинет за оставленной сумочкой. Открыла замок, напевая под нос какую-то песенку, перегнулась через стол выключить компьютер и услышала, как кто-то тихо прикрыл дверь. 

Резко разогнулась, повернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов. Шеф.  
\- Максим?  
\- Ника…  
\- Вы что-то хотели?  
\- Вы уже уходите?  
\- Да, - застыл у дверей, лицо сосредоточено, руки сжаты в кулаки. Сразу видно: идет серьезный мыслительный процесс. Коротко вздохнул, видимо, решился.  
\- Ника, вы встречаетесь с кем-нибудь?  
\- Прямо сейчас? – «Точнее вопросы задавайте, точнее», - размышляла про себя Ника, а то она тут сейчас губы раскатает, а он, оказывается, ей работы добавить хочет.  
\- У вас есть друг? – вот оно как…  
\- Нет, - ответила уверенно.  
\- Почему? – «Потому что мужики тупые жвачные животные».  
\- Потому что я в данный момент никого не люблю, – стоит, смотрит. «Да решайся ты уже на что-нибудь, - подгоняла мысленно, - так и мосты разведут, ночуй потом в офисе».  
И шеф решился. В два шага пересек разделявшее их расстояние, сжал пальцами плечи девушки и страстно поцеловал. Ника слабо охнула, но вырваться не пыталась, ответила на поцелуй. Зачем себя обманывать? Она хотела этого, хотя и не ожидала. Руки Максима переместились на спину, нежно поглаживая через одежду, Ника запрокинула голову, и рот мужчины переместился на шею, целуя, лаская языком, нежно покусывая. Рука вновь изменила направление, накрыла грудь, большой палец гладил сосок, искры пронзали даже через ткань. Ника застонала. На мгновение возникла мысль: не слишком ли много она разрешает этому малознакомому, в общем, человеку, но мозг, затуманенный алкоголем, несколько сдвинул привычные границы дозволенного. А Максим, поняв, что его не останавливают, уже помогал Нике избавиться от кофточки, лаская, целуя, дразня, заставляя стонать и гореть.  
\- К тебе? – прошептал. Ника, наконец, пришла в себя и ужаснулась, поняв, что чуть не отдалась своему шефу на собственном рабочем столе.  
\- Какие вы, в Москве, однако, шустрые, - сказала, отстраняясь.  
\- Что?  
\- Вот так сразу, значит? – застегнула кофточку. - А конфетно-букетный период? А ресторан? А театр? На кораблике по рекам и каналам покататься, в конце концов, – шеф смотрел на нее широко раскрытыми глазами, поражаясь перемене и тому, что эта девушка не перестает его удивлять.  
\- А, может, совместим? – спросил еще на что-то надеясь, наивный.  
\- Нет! Меня не интересует секс на одну ночь, – «Я не такая», - хотела добавить Ника, но поняла, что это будет уже откровенный перебор.  
\- Меня в Москву вызывают, билет на завтра.  
\- Навсегда?  
\- Нет, до конца недели.  
\- Вот и отлично, – улыбнулась. Будет время разобраться в себе. - Вернешься, и мы поговорим, – так с Максимом давно никто не разговаривал. Ошарашенный, кивнул и вышел из кабинета. Ника рухнула в кресло и рассмеялась.  
 **Глава 8. Ужин**

«Завлекайте ее, словно паук в паутину, балуйте, одаривайте комплиментами. Не оставляйте ей ни единого шанса на спасение».  
Мемуары сэра Малькольма Джемисона, вампира, рожденного Истинной. 

Рабочая неделя прошла относительно спокойно. К вечеру пятницы Ника переделала все текущие дела, разобрала стопку бумаг в углу, составила пару отчетов и почти построила планы на выходные.  
Внезапно дверь в кабинет распахнулась, и внесли огромную охапку ярко-красных роз. Ника застыла с открытым ртом: «И кому это такое великолепие?» Оказалось, ей. К цветам прилагалась открытка. «Сегодня в 21.00 у твоего подъезда будет ждать водитель (черный тонированный «мерседес»). Он отвезет тебя в ресторан «Плаза», ко мне». Подписи не было. Ника улыбнулась. Похоже, она все-таки ухитрилась произвести впечатление на Максима, он вернулся и будет за ней ухаживать. Сердце забилось чаще. Ника посмотрела на часы – на все про все четыре часа. Не густо. Позвонила в салон красоты, записалась на укладку, маникюр и визаж. Сегодня она должна быть ослепительна!  
За сорок минут до выхода вопрос с нарядом все еще оставался открытым. Одно за другим из шкафа выдергивались платья: длинные, короткие, строгие, кокетливые. Все не то. В самом конце длинного ряда висело золотистое короткое с запахом. Поддавшись порыву, Ника купила его полгода назад на распродаже в брендовом бутике, но повода надеть пока не было. Для корпоратива слишком шикарно, а на свидания она последнее время не ходила.  
Платье село как влитое, подчеркивая талию, грудь и длину ног.  
Ровно в девять Ника была готова. Только не решила для себя, как далеко готова зайти в этот вечер, но белье красивое надела, так, на всякий случай. Последний раз посмотрелась в зеркало, поправила выбившийся локон, тронула губы блеском и уверенно захлопнула входную дверь.  
Автомобиль ждал возле подъезда, как и было обещано в открытке. Ника чувствовала себя золушкой, собирающейся на бал, только вместо кареты-тыквы «мерседес», а вместо хрустальных туфелек – Вивьен Вествуд из Стокманна. Волновалась так, словно никогда раньше не ходила на свидания. Ходила, конечно, только раньше никто и никогда не присылал за ней «мерседес» и не дарил сотню роз за раз.  
«Помельче были поклонники», - усмехнулась Ника.  
Через полчаса автомобиль плавно подъехал к главному входу одного из самых известных петербургских ресторанов. Водитель обошел автомобиль и галантно открыл заднюю дверь. Подал руку, помогая подняться с мягких сидений. Ника кивком поблагодарила и, нервно сжимая чуть дрожащими от волнения пальцами клатч, прошла к входу. Предупредительный швейцар распахнул дверь, пропуская в приятный полумрак. 

В зале было пусто.  
\- А где же люди? – робко поинтересовалась Ника у швейцара, тот поклонился и ответил:  
\- Сегодня ресторан работает только для вас и вашего кавалера, госпожа.  
«Вот это да, - подумала девушка. - Он что, снял целый ресторан? Ради меня? Пожалуй, новое кружевное белье было надето не зря. Такое поведение определенно достойно награды».  
Подошел официант, проводил к столику посреди зала, любезно отодвинул стул, жестом приглашая садиться. Ника села, чувствуя себя неуверенно. Было и интересно, и почему-то немного страшно.  
\- Вина?  
\- Да, - ответила хрипло. Сделала глоток ярко-красной жидкости, оказалось очень вкусно. Напряжение понемногу отпускало, и Ника осмотрелась. Где же Максим? Посмотрела на элегантные часики: почти десять.  
Тут распахнулась одна из боковых дверей, и в зал вошел потрясающе красивый, элегантно одетый мужчина. Ника сидела, забыв как дышать. Он был идеален, и он не был Максимом... 

Мужчина медленно и грациозно приблизился, поклонился, взял ее горячую кисть своей прохладной рукой, развернул ладонью вверх и прильнул в поцелуе. К Нике не спеша возвращалось чувство реальности происходящего. Она попыталась выдернуть руку, но мужчина держал крепко.  
\- Ты потрясающе красива, - черные глаза смотрели с интересом и восхищением. - Я рад, что ты пришла. Пришла сама, - сделал ударение на «сама». «Может, это тоже что-то значит?» Вдруг она еще на что-то согласилась, не зная? Ника запаниковала: во что же она опять вляпалась? В красивом молодом человеке она узнала того самого парня на роликах.  
Кир.  
И он за ней следил.  
\- Зачем ты меня пригласил? Будешь убивать? – к чему ходить вокруг да около, планы врагов нужно знать, чтобы успеть убежать, если что.  
\- Убивать? Нет. Я буду тебя соблазнять, – что же, вполне достойная альтернатива.  
\- Ничего у тебя не получится, - ответила, смело глядя в глаза. Откуда-то появилась уверенность, что он ее не обидит. Обманчивая, надо сказать, уверенность, коварная. Мужчина посмотрел удивленно.  
\- Мое сердце уже занято, – это не было правдой, конечно. Чувства к Нику давно умерли и глубоко и безвозвратно похоронены, а заинтересованность шефом еще не перешла в фазу активного увлечения.  
\- Милая Ника, - от чувственного голоса побежали мурашки, - ты сама не знаешь, о чем говоришь. Все уже решено.  
\- Спасибо за компанию, но мне, пожалуй, пора, - и она привстала, отодвигая стул.  
\- Сядь, пожалуйста, - сказал вежливо, как-то даже вкрадчиво, улыбнулся, демонстрируя белоснежные клыки. Ноги буквально приросли к полу, девушка тяжело опустилась обратно. – Еще вина? – как ни в чем не бывало, спросил вампир.  
\- Не отравлено?  
\- Как можно? – улыбка у него была потрясающая, Ника тонула в черных, без радужки, глазах. – Я тоже, пожалуй, выпью.  
\- А разве вампиры пьют вино? – не вовремя взыграл профессиональный интерес.  
\- Нет. Я и не говорил, что это будет вино, - «Боже, он про кровь, что ли?»  
\- Надеюсь, закусывать ты будешь не мной? – острила, старясь скрыть неконтролируемый животный ужас перед сидящим напротив мужчиной.  
\- Ника, расслабься, прошу, - Кир встал, обошел стол и положил ей руки на плечи. Ника напряглась еще сильнее, ожидая укуса, попыталась вырваться – не вышло. Вампир наклонился и прошептал в ухо:  
\- Девочка моя, обещаю, что не стану тебя сегодня кусать, я не для этого тебя пригласил.  
\- А для чего? – едва слышно пискнула Ника.  
\- Познакомиться, пообщаться. Мы не очень красиво встретились, покусали друг друга, я предлагаю начать заново, - мужчина слегка массировал напряженные обнаженные плечи, прикосновения его гладких прохладных пальцев заставляли тело реагировать совсем не так, как того бы хотелось девушке. Она предпочла бы оставаться безучастной – не выходило. – Кивни, – Ника кивнула.  
\- Вот и умница, - прошептал, целуя за ухом, и Ника едва со стула не упала от захлестнувших ощущений. Соски напряглись, тело определенно хотело большего.  
\- М-м, твое возбуждение пахнет еще слаще, чем страх…  
\- И вовсе я не возбуждена, - вампир усмехнулся, но целовать перестал, убрал руки и отошел к своему стулу.  
\- Голодна?  
\- Нет. Я хочу домой.  
\- Я предлагаю тебе сделку.  
\- Я не заключаю сделок с вампирами, - ответила храбро.  
\- Да, тогда тебе можно ничего не обещать? Может, покусать тебя?  
\- Н-нет…  
\- Тогда вот мои условия: ты ведешь себя как хорошая девочка, а я обещаю доставить тебя домой целой и невредимой.  
\- А еще варианты есть?  
\- Боюсь, остальные варианты понравятся тебе еще меньше, - он чувственно провел языком по губам, облизываясь.  
«Да, определенно не понравятся», - убеждала себя Ника, не в состоянии оторвать глаз от мужских губ и языка.  
\- Ну, раз других вариантов нет, я согласна.  
\- Я в тебе не сомневался, – и почему все инстинкты вопят, что ее обманули? 

\- Потанцуем?  
\- Я не очень хорошо танцую.  
\- Я поведу, ты просто следуй, - Кир встал, протягивая руку ладонью вверх.  
Страстная музыка волновала, стоящий так близко великолепный мужчина возбуждал, интуиция сходила с ума, предупреждая об опасности. Но девушка вновь утонула в черных глазах, забыв о страхе, наплевав на интуицию, сейчас для нее существовал лишь он. Кир притянул Нику к себе, нежно провел губами по щеке:  
\- Просто слушай музыку.  
\- Это все так неправильно, - прошептала девушка.  
\- Что неправильно?  
\- Я здесь. Танцую с тобой. Ты не пытаешься меня укусить, я не пытаюсь тебя убить…  
\- Ты представить себе не можешь, насколько это правильно, - сильная рука ласково гладила ставшую слишком чувствительной спину.  
\- Зачем все это, Кир? – вампир счастливо улыбнулся.  
\- Ты первый раз назвала меня по имени. Мне понравилось, – легко коснулся губами уголка губ. - Ты – моя Истинная.  
Ника в ужасе отшатнулась.  
\- Нет, не может быть! Ты ошибся.  
\- Не ошибся. Я сам рожден Истинной, я не могу перепутать.  
\- Рожден Истинной? – Нике казалось, что сознание ее сейчас покинет. – Кем?  
\- Я сын главы клана. И Петербург – мой город. А ты – моя Истинная.  
Голова кружилась, от нервов в горле встал ком, воздуха для глубокого вдоха не хватало.  
\- Ты меня обратишь? – Кир кивнул. – Сейчас?  
\- Не сейчас. Ты сама меня попросишь, когда придет время.  
\- Никогда этого не будет, слышишь, никогда! – страстно прошептала Ника, пытаясь отстраниться.  
\- Я подожду. Но если узнаю, что ты с кем-то встречаешься, пеняй на себя, - рука на лопатке, казалось, стала каменной. Ника вырывалась, но не сдвинулась ни на сантиметр.  
\- Ты мне никто, и не лезь в мою жизнь! – гнев смешался с возбуждением.  
\- Ты не права. Я чувствую, как сильно ты меня хочешь, – крыть было нечем.  
\- Я много чего хочу, - процедила обиженно. – Машину новую, ремонт в квартире, мороженое… - Кир приподнял бровь, улыбнулся.  
\- Хорошо. Мороженое могу организовать прямо сейчас. Какую машину ты хочешь? – Ника даже не предполагала, что может так широко распахнуть глаза.  
\- Мне ничего от тебя не надо, - проговорила медленно.  
\- Моя женщина ни в чем не должна нуждаться, – наверное, именно о таких словах от великолепного мужчины, принца на белом коне, мечтают все девочки мира. Мечтала ли Ника? Несомненно. Но ни в одной из ее фантазий эти слова не произносил вампир.  
И тут Кир ее поцеловал, прерывая все размышления. И Ника не смогла не ответить. Целоваться было страшно и непривычно, но невероятно волнующе. Язык касался острых клыков, адреналин зашкаливал, сердце билось птичкой в клетке, казалось, что оно вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди.  
\- Врушка, - сказал нежно, продолжая обнимать. – Меня ты хочешь сильнее мороженого.  
 **Глава 9. Шеф**

«Четко следуйте заранее выбранной стратегии. Пообещали – выполняйте, угрожали – воплощайте. Иначе она не примет вас всерьез».  
Мемуары сэра Малькольма Джемисона, вампира, рожденного Истинной. 

Сон сморил Нику только под утро, когда уже светало, но не принес облегчения, проснулась она такой же разбитой и запутанной, как и засыпала.  
Девушка ворочалась, сбивая простыни, и вновь и вновь прокручивала в голове события вечера. Кир обещание выполнил, но на душе было тяжело. Он сказал, что обратит, но дал отсрочку. Ника предпочла бы, чтобы час икс не наступил никогда.  
«Да лучше умереть, чем стать бездушной нежитью. Такой же, как та, которая убила родителей и бабушку, кровожадной неконтролируемой бездушной нежитью».  
Ника, конечно, лукавила, заявляя, что убьет себя, лишь бы избежать уготованной участи. Для этого она слишком любила и себя, и жизнь. Но вот бороться, насколько хватит сил у нее и терпения у Кира, она была готова. Кир четко поставил ей условие – ни с кем не встречаться. Ни с кем, кроме него. Тогда он будет ждать, плетя свою паутину и заманивая в ловушку все дальше и дальше, пока она совсем не потеряет себя. Ника всю свою сознательную жизнь терпеть не могла, когда ей указывали, что делать. И она его не боится, просто станет более осторожной. Что же, теперь так и жить, постоянно оглядываясь и вздрагивая от каждого шороха? Не станет же он за ней следить, высматривать, с кем она ужинает и в кино ходит? Или станет? Голова вновь разболелась.  
Ника сжала руки в кулаки, пытаясь вызвать в себе бурю негодования и злости на приставшего, словно пиявка, вампира, но… не получалось. Лишь будоражили сладкие воспоминания: его объятия, поцелуи, шепот, вызывающий чувственную дрожь. Все-таки он сильно ее возбуждал. Но отношения с вампиром? Нет, никогда. Не может специалист по борьбе с нежитью встречаться с вампиром.  
Возможно, стоит взять отпуск и уехать? Или вообще уехать? Хотя, какой смысл? Кир четко дал понять, что никуда она от него не денется. И он ее обратит. Девушка до крови закусила губу. За что ей все это?  
Суббота тянулась и тянулась, Ника вымыла холодильник и микроволновку, пропылесосила, погладила, не испытывая привычного удовлетворения от результата.  
От Максима вестей не было, Нике казалось, что ему бы уже пора было вернуться и позвонить, но он не звонил, хотя наверняка вернулся. Передумал? Хотел только разок перепихнуться? Жалость к себе приобретала угрожающие масштабы. 

Рабочая неделя началась как обычно суматошно. Увлекшись подбиванием ежеквартальной статистики, Ника совсем забыла сдать отчет об осмотре последнего места преступления. Ну, казалось бы, забыла и забыла. Ведь подготовила же и принесла бы после первого же напоминания. Нет, Максим Андреевич, внезапно возникший в разгар обсуждения положения дел группой, счел иначе.  
\- Вот вы где, - сказал громко. – Почему на моем столе до сих пор не лежит ваш отчет? Вы его подготовили или только и делаете, что строите глазки оперативникам? – Ника ошарашено молчала. «Это что такое только что было?»  
\- Отчет готов и будет отправлен на ваш стол в течение минуты, - сдержанно ответила девушка на такое откровенное хамство. – И никому я глазки не строю.  
\- Мне наплевать, строите или нет, лишь бы это не отражалось на качестве вашей работы. Я понятно выразился?  
\- Предельно! – Ника была в ярости. Не так она представляла себе их встречу, совсем не так. – Выйдем?  
\- Зачем?  
\- Поговорить? – прошипела тихо. – В коридор, быстро! - ребята из группы недоуменно переглянулись, кто-то усмехнулся, мол, милые бранятся – сами знаете.  
В коридоре Ника прижала обалдевшего шефа к стенке, сверкнула темными глазами и задала вполне закономерный вопрос:  
\- Какого черта вы тут творите, Максим Андреевич? Что за пакостную сцену ревности вы мне только что закатили? – и склонила голову к плечу, смело глядя в глаза и ожидая ответа.  
\- Ты говорила, что у тебя нет друга.  
\- Так и есть, - Кир не в счет. Он не друг, он враг, активно пытающийся втереться в доверие, только в каком же надо быть состоянии, чтобы ему поверить?  
\- Мне рассказали про розы. От кого они? – «Понятно», - подумала Ника, почему-то казалось, что отмазка типа «от тайного обожателя» не прокатит.  
\- Я думала, от тебя… - сказала расстроено. – Там записки не было… - шеф смотрел недоверчиво. Ника встала на цыпочки и прижалась губами к его губам, едва касаясь.  
\- Да я не в обиде, можешь подарить сегодня. Доклад принесу в течение часа, - развернулась и пошла обратно в кабинет, к ребятам. – Извини, нам летучку нужно закончить, – и услышала, как Максим тихо, под нос, ругнулся. Скорее всего, предположила Ника, недоволен он был самим собой, все-таки девушке нахамил. 

А к концу рабочего дня на столе Ники красовалось два новых умопомрачительных букета. Один, как в пятницу, из сотни ярко-красных, поистине кровавых роз, второй – из роз белых. Девушка вскрыла приложенные открытки. Первая гласила: «Жду и уже соскучился. Помни условия», вторая была от Максима: «Самой красивой девушке на Земле», приятно, черт возьми.  
Зазвонил телефон.  
\- Ника, может, ты поужинаешь со мной сегодня?  
\- А ты кусаться не будешь?  
\- Не понял.  
\- Не обращай внимания, Макс, юмор у меня такой, специфический. Я согласна.  
\- Я зайду за тобой в шесть, хорошо? – а жизнь-то налаживается, улыбнулась девушка. Осталось решить, куда спрятать красный букет, чтобы шеф не заметил. Выбросить рука не поднималась, разве что отдать кому? Ника сразу вспомнила про грымз из бухгалтерии, но это еще опаснее, чем сунуть Максиму в нос, они же всем растреплют, еще и с такими подробностями, что шеф к ней и на километр не подойдет. Решила просто убрать под стол. И чего они розы дарят? И не любит она их вовсе, как-то ирисы роднее. Но мужские стереотипы неискоренимы. А вообще, бриллианты приятнее. 

Ровно в шесть пришел Максим, встал в проеме, прислонившись плечом к косяку, сложил руки на груди. Ника улыбнулась. Какой же он красивый, и как она раньше не замечала? Высокий, широкоплечий, окруженной аурой власти. И она ему нравится, это очевидно. Настроение было замечательное, все мучавшие мысли вылетели из головы, оставив лишь предвкушение.  
А главное, сегодня не будет сюрпризов в виде Кира. 

Вечер прошел изумительно, еда в ресторане была вкусной, а аппетит отменным, они общались, много смеялись, танцевали, целовались.  
\- А давай пойдем пешком? – предложила Ника.  
\- Так далеко же…  
\- И что? Ходить полезно, – и они пошли, держась за руки, словно влюбленные подростки.  
\- Предлагаю завтра в театр, а послезавтра на кораблике. Что у нас еще по плану? – Ника рассмеялась, вспомнив, как перечисляла все эти глупости, пытаясь скрыть волнение и возбуждение после корпоратива.  
\- Так торопишься в мою постель? – выпитое за ужином кружило голову и развязывало язык. Шеф обнял, притягивая к себе, и страстно поцеловал.  
\- Очень тороплюсь, - выдохнул, - я так тебя хочу, - Ника прищурилась. Желание было обоюдным. В голове боролись «да» и «нет». Сказав «да», не покажется и она ему слишком легкомысленной? А если откажется, не пожалеет ли? А вдруг Кир следит? Хотя на Кира сегодня было почему-то наплевать. Ника решилась.  
\- Тогда чего же мы ждем? – и увидела, как загорелись глаза у ее кавалера.  
\- Это «да»? – спросил Макс неожиданно робко, не веря своему счастью.  
\- Это «да», Максим, – он подхватил Нику на руки и закружил, а потом опять поцеловал. Жизнь казалась замечательной, ведь Ника не знала, что, сказав «да», запустила необратимое.  
 **Глава 10. Ночь последнего дня**

«Переделывая ее под себя, главное, не сломайте. И будьте последовательны»  
Мемуары сэра Малькольма Джемисона, вампира, рожденного Истинной. 

Год. Ровно столько у нее, здоровой двадцатичетырехлетней женщины, не было интимных отношений с мужчиной. Нормально это? Нет, конечно. Но, расставшись с Никитой, Ника старалась избегать близости, более того, сама прекратив опостылевшие отношения, считала себя чуть ли не моральным уродом, не способным на глубокие чувства и сильные переживания. Мужчина в быту ее неимоверно раздражал: носки, чашки на журнальном столике в гостиной, запах пота - все это убивало в Нике любовь.  
Максима с его скрупулезностью и любовью к порядку сложно было заподозрить в том, что он раскидает носки или угробит дорогую индукционную варочную поверхность, варя пельмени. И если это действительно так, то о лучшем спутнике Ника не могла и мечтать. Сильный, уверенный, на такого можно положиться, повернуться спиной и не ждать подвоха.  
Ей так надоело быть сильной!  
Ника немного волновалась, все-таки такой большой перерыв, да и опыта не так чтобы много, точнее, всего-то один Никита, но ведь главное – энтузиазм и желание, разве нет?  
До дома добрались быстро, Ника и страшилась того, что вот-вот должно было произойти, и желала.  
\- Милая, все хорошо? – Ника кивнула. - Ты бледная какая-то. Если передумала, я все пойму.  
\- Нет, я не передумала.  
\- Может, я слишком тороплю тебя… - они стояли на лестничной площадке перед дверью в квартиру, и девушка дрожащей рукой безуспешно пыталась попасть ключом в замочную скважину. Максим обнял ее, сомкнув руки на талии.  
\- Я волнуюсь просто, давно ни с кем не была… - сказала робко.  
\- Обещаю, я не обижу тебя, - и он легонько коснулся губами шеи, вызвал волну мурашек. Ника повернулась к нему лицом и поцеловала.  
\- Я уже не волнуюсь, - и улыбнулась. 

Пока Макс принимал душ, Ника сварила кофе, окинула взглядом квартиру, порадовавшись, что все выходные вдохновенно наводила порядок, и теперь ей не стыдно.  
Он вышел в одном полотенце на бедрах, весь такой красивый и сильный, чуть влажная кожа сияла, глаза горели в предвкушении. Ника залюбовалась, но немного робела. Прикрывая дверь ванной, крикнула:  
\- Я быстро.  
Максим улыбался. До сих пор не верилось, что он здесь, в квартире девушки, которая ему безумно нравится, и скоро они займутся любовью. Со счастливой улыбкой он разлил кофе по чашкам и присел на высокий стул у барной стойки, ожидая.  
От волнения Нику слегка тошнило, в горле стоял комок, не давая вдохнуть полной грудью, в животе завязался тугой узел. «Так никуда не годится, - сказала себе, - ведь не девочка-припевочка какая-нибудь, а взрослая, опытная, ну, может и не очень опытная, но точно взрослая, женщина». Глубоко вдохнула, выдохнула, опять вдохнула, успокаиваясь.  
Надела кружевные трусики и комбинацию. Этот великолепный, безумно дорогой черный комплект Ника купила месяц назад, поддавшись соблазну, увидела в витрине магазина, и не смогла пройти мимо. Ни один мужчина ее в нем еще не видел.  
Корсет комбинации подчеркивал высокую округлую грудь, тонкую талию, трусики-шортики визуально делали попку еще более упругой и подтянутой. Ника посмотрелась в зеркало, взбила руками волосы, улыбнулась своему отражению с большими напуганными глазами и покинула ванную комнату.  
\- Может, вина? – спросила несмело. Глаза Максима горели восхищением, он вскочил со стула, едва успев придержать сползающее с бедер полотенце.  
\- Конечно, я налью. Где оно?  
\- Там под стойкой винный ящик, выбери сам что-нибудь, – Максим суетливо вскрыл бутылку французского красного, разлил по бокалам и протянул один Нике. – «Тоже волнуется», - наблюдая за мужчиной, отметила Ника. Похоже, пора переходить к решительным действиям. Она сделала глоток, с тихим стуком поставила бокал на стойку и вплотную подошла к сидящему на барном стуле Максиму.  
\- Где ты так загорел? – спросила тихо, проводя ладонями по гладким широким плечам. Мужчина сглотнул, не отрывая глаз от ее лица.  
\- С друзьями в Доминикане.  
\- Понравилось?  
\- Да, но с тобой понравилось бы еще больше… - он тоже отставил бокал, обнял за талию, притягивая к себе. – Ты такая красивая, - нежно коснулся большим пальцем щеки. Ника склонила голову к сидящему Максу и поцеловала. Он пылко ответил, притягивая девушку еще ближе.  
\- В постель?  
\- Да, - Максим подхватил Нику на руки и понес в спальню, с грацией хищника минуя дверные проемы, оберегая от случайных ушибов свой драгоценный груз. Уложил на одеяло, лег рядом, нежно гладя женское тело, прижимаясь губами к губам, целуя, облизывая, покусывая.  
И Ника потеряла счет времени, мечтая, чтобы это невероятное эротическое приключение, случившееся с ней столь внезапно, не заканчивалось никогда. Максим оказался опытным и умелым, девушка отбросила ложную скромность, раскрепостилась, со страстью отвечая на ласки, лаская в ответ, счастливая от мысли, что не сказала «нет».  
Лишь где-то на периферии потерявшегося в эйфории сознания она вспомнила об угрозе Кира, но сейчас ничто не могло ее напугать. Наверное, даже вломись он в спальню, ей было бы все равно.  
\- Готова?  
\- Да-а… - Максим воспользовался приготовленным заранее презервативом, за что получил еще один плюсик, и вошел одним уверенным плавным движением, заставляя стонать от потрясающего чувства наполненности и единения.  
\- Не больно?  
\- Нет, очень хорошо. Не останавливайся, – Максим послушался, и оба не пожалели. Он был страстным и сдержанным, резким и тягуче медленным и нежным, вознося Нику к вершинам блаженства.  
После они лежали, расслабленные, Ника положила голову на сильное плечо, он обнимал за плечи, играя длинными темными волосами, волнами спадающими на подушку.  
\- Ника, мне не просто начинать новые отношения, - она напряглась, заглядывая в лицо. – В смысле, я не бегаю за женщинами, а серьезно отношусь к верности в паре… М-да, формулировать задачи на работе у меня получается как-то лучше, чем объясняться в постели с любимой женщиной, - Макс усмехнулся, растягивая губы в улыбке, Ника улыбнулась в ответ.  
\- Я не тороплюсь, формулируй на здоровье.  
\- В общем, Ника, то, что между нами, для меня не одноразовый секс, я хочу с тобой отношений. Ты согласна? – Ника внимательно всматривалась в красивые, обрамленные пушистыми ресницами, серые глаза и поняла, что, наверное, влюбилась.  
\- Согласна. 

Кир не находил себе места, чувствуя какое-то непривычное беспокойство. Он пытался понять его причины и не мог. Ходя из угла в угол по просторному кабинету, словно загнанный в клетку зверь, он прислушивался к себе.  
И понял.  
Внезапно остановившись, прищурился. Что же, она сама во всем виновата.  
 **Глава 11. Расплата**

«К ритуалу обращения Истинной готовьтесь тщательно, не упустите ни единой мелочи, здесь все имеет значение. Любите ее, но сразу дайте понять, кто в семье главный».  
Мемуары сэра Малькольма Джемисона, вампира, рожденного Истинной. 

Утром они позавтракали, как семейная пара со стажем: он варил кофе, она варила овсянку.  
С ума сойти, она варила овсянку.  
Оказалось, ее друг просто обожает кашу, сама Ника с детства терпеть ее не могла, стараясь выкинуть куда-нибудь, пока мама не видит. Овсяные хлопья хранила для скраба, нанося на лицо по воскресеньям для гладкости и сияния. Но есть вот это? В голове не укладывалось, как это можно любить. Но раз любимому нравится, разве же она откажет? С ним действительно оказалось очень комфортно, уютно и как-то спокойно. Бешеный темп ее работы, беспокойная жизнь, утраты, страдания, - рядом с ним все отступало. Казалось, он сможет уберечь ее. Уберечь от Кира.  
Ника несколько раз пыталась заговорить с Максимом о Кире, об обмене кровью и поцелуе, о том, что тот считает ее своей Истинной. Вот глупость, какая из нее Истинная? Истинный борец с вампирами – это да, а вампир? Но она молчала. Было стыдно признаться, что она добровольно его целовала, можно, конечно, было и соврать про добрую волю, но начинать отношения со лжи – путь в никуда, разве нет? Потому и не говорила.  
Близился отпуск. Вернее, отработать оставалось лишь до пятницы, а потом – Испания. Билет куплен, чемодан почти собран, подруга, которую не видела уже два года, с тех пор, как та вышла замуж за испанца, ждет с нетерпением. Макса, конечно, оставлять безумно жаль, но так она сбежит от Кира и даст себе время привыкнуть к тому, что теперь она не совсем свободная девушка. Максим ясно дал понять, что у него на нее далеко идущие планы. 

\- Уезжаешь? – кивок в ответ. – Я буду скучать. Очень.  
\- Как и я, - Ника прижалась губами к губам, потерлась прохладным носом о гладко выбритую щеку.  
\- Мой отпуск только пару месяцев назад закончился, новый не дадут. Возвращайся поскорее.  
\- Конечно!  
\- Я тебя отвезу в аэропорт. Во сколько самолет?  
\- В полдень, не волнуйся, работай спокойно, я такси уже заказала. У тебя же комиссия из Москвы, работай, обо мне не беспокойся, – неделя пролетела как одни сутки, любовь была в каждом слове, каждом жесте, каждый день и каждую ночь. Кира видно не было, только утром, последовавшим за их с Максом первой ночью, на рабочем столе обнаружилась красная роза, одна на этот раз, и открытка: «Я все знаю и скоро приду за тобой. Ты нарушила условия, теперь мой ход».  
Ника тогда испугалась до чертиков и на всякий случай старалась нигде не оставаться одна. Шеф перевез к ней часть своих вещей, его зубная щетка заняла свое место в ванной, рядом с ее.  
\- Точно?  
\- Конечно! Я СМС-ку пришлю, как долечу, – поцеловала еще раз, лаская губы любимого языком. – Представь, какая я вернусь красивая, загорелая…  
\- Ты и сейчас великолепная! – Ника улыбнулась.  
\- Отдохнувшая…  
\- Тогда я на работу. Поживу пока у себя, когда вернешься, подумаем, у кого будем жить, хорошо?  
\- Конечно, Максим. Удачного рабочего дня, – они обнялись опять, поцеловались, и Ника закрыла входную дверь на все замки. 

Ровно в назначенное время у подъезда ожидал автомобиль. Таксист помог погрузить чемодан в багажник, усадил Нику на заднее сидение и сел за руль. Его лицо показалось ей смутно знакомым, она напрягала память, но вспомнить никак не получалось. «Может, уже ездила с ним», - решила, откидываясь на сидение и расслабляясь.  
\- А разве мы не по окружной поедем? – спросила удивленно, заметив, что они едут в сторону центра города. От Комендантского до Пулково гораздо удобнее ехать по окружной, а не собирать пробки по утреннему городу.  
\- Там авария и дорожные работы, опоздаем тогда.  
\- Понятно, - почему-то не отпускало какое-то смутное беспокойство. Вроде все хорошо, а как-то некомфортно. Ника нервно постучала пальцами по подлокотнику.  
На Васильевском острове, вместо того, чтобы через мост выворачивать на Петроградку, свернули в переулок. Сердце тревожно забилось.  
\- Куда вы меня привезли? – спросила, заметно нервничая. Водитель не удостоил ответом, даже не посмотрел, словно ее тут и не было, вместо этого достал из кармана телефон и набрал номер.  
\- Господин, госпожа прибыла. Понял. Жду, – Ника дергала ручку, наваливаясь на дверь всем телом, но та была как влитая.  
\- Выпустите меня! – крикнула.  
\- Госпожа, посидите тихо, - ответил равнодушно. Внезапно дверь распахнулась, и в машину рядом с Никой сел Кир.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, радость моя неверная, – девушка в ужасе забилась в дальний угол. - Поехали, - это уже водителю.  
\- Куда ты меня везешь? Мне в аэропорт надо, – прошептала едва слышно.  
\- Больше не надо, – по спине пробежали холодные мурашки, кожа покрылась липким потом, страх сковал тело.  
\- Кир… - приподнял бровь, показывая, что внимательно слушает. - Отпусти меня, пожалуйста, – усмехнулся. - Я не нужна тебе, я не могу быть твоей Истинной. И я не люблю тебя.  
\- Полюбишь. Совсем скоро полюбишь, я обещаю, - тронул ладонью щеку, обвел пальцем контур губ, девушка дрожала, но к страху примешалось возбуждение.  
\- Никогда!  
\- Ой ли? Посмотрим, – Кир был доволен. Наконец-то все решится, он был уверен, что все пройдет замечательно. Он принял для этого все меры, поэтому и пришлось отложить обращение на несколько дней. Даже к отцу летал, консультировался. Братья заметно завидовали. Ведь ни у старшего Всеволода, ни у младшего Владимира Истинной не было, а у него скоро будет. Он обещал привезти познакомиться, как только процесс обращения завершится, и Кир будет уверен в ее чувствах к нему.  
Тем временем автомобиль выехал на шоссе и на большой скорости повез Нику прочь из ее прошлой жизни. Навстречу будущему. Вечному будущему с Киром.  
 **Глава 12. Смерть ей к лицу**

«Если ваша Истинная непокорна и отказывается добровольно принимать свою судьбу, напоите ее кровью трех рожденных Истинной, идеально, если братьев по матери, и она будет вашей. Только помните, что это крайняя мера, воля к ней может никогда не вернуться, и она останется куклой навечно…»  
Мемуары сэра Малькольма Джемисона, вампира, рожденного Истинной. 

Спустя час автомобиль подъехал к воротам роскошного особняка. Крыльцо показалось Нике знакомым, уж очень оно было похоже на снившееся ей некоторое время назад.  
\- А ты знаешь, что похищение человека – это статья в уголовном кодексе?  
\- А разве кто-то кого-то похитил? Ты сама села в машину, душа моя, ты знала условия сделки, ты их нарушила. В чем я тебя обманул? – лицо Кира сделалось жестким. И следа не осталось от того красивого улыбчивого мальчика, который обгонял на роликах, не было и того обходительного джентльмена, что соблазнял в ресторане, был суровый, принявший серьезное решение и горевший желанием его воплотить, мужчина.  
\- Кир, отпусти меня…  
\- Нет. И, будь добра, не заговаривай об этом больше.  
Водитель обошел автомобиль и распахнул пассажирскую дверь. Первым машину покинул вампир и протянул руку Нике. Та никак не отреагировала, в прострации уставившись в окно.  
\- Ника, руку, - послушалась. Кир провел ее в дом, усадил на диван в гостиной и присел рядом. – Что бы ты хотела на обед?  
\- Мне все равно.  
\- Напрасно, это последняя твоя трапеза. Дальше ты будешь питаться лишь кровью, – вскинула взгляд, встретившись с абсолютно черными, без радужки, глазами.  
\- Тогда трюфели!  
\- Ты любишь трюфели?  
\- Никогда не пробовала. Но, раз последняя трапеза… - Ника боялась, очень боялась, ведь ее даже искать не будут, Макс считает, что она в Испании, для друзей она также в отпуске. Попросив трюфели, надеялась, что Кир не сможет удовлетворить это ее глупое пожелание, и ритуал отложится. Наивно, очень наивно.  
\- Хорошо, трюфели так трюфели, - Кир достал телефон, набрал номер и включил громкую связь.  
\- Ресторан «Плаза», - послышалось из динамика.  
\- Это Кир.  
\- Что угодно господину? – тон секретаря волшебным образом изменился.  
\- Трюфели ко мне домой. Срочно!  
\- Да, господин, – Кир нажал отбой.  
\- Что же, у нас где-то часа два до обеда, можем пока поговорить или продолжить с того места, на котором закончили в прошлую нашу встречу, - и Кир вызывающе посмотрел на ее губы, заставляя залиться румянцем, вспоминать, с каким упоением она с ним целовалась.  
\- Лучше поговорим, - ответила робко. – Расскажи, что будет, – мужчина внезапно переместился, уложил свою голову девушке на колени, закинул ноги на подлокотник. Взгляды встретились, и Ника вновь тонула в глазах без радужки и, плохо отдавая себе отчем в том, что делает, провела рукой по густым жестким черным волосам.  
\- Мы проведем ритуал, - начал Кир, не разрывая зрительный контакт и наслаждаясь легкими прикосновениями к волосам.  
\- В чем он заключается? – к страху примешивалось извечное любопытство.  
\- Ты пообедаешь, и мы пройдем в спальню, где займемся любовью, - Нику передернуло.  
\- Я не хочу заниматься с тобой любовью! Да я ничем не хочу с тобой заниматься! – попыталась вырваться, скинуть с колен голову и плечи потенциального любовника. Тот зло сощурился.  
\- Ника, меня все это начинает утомлять, - в голосе звучала невысказанная угроза.  
\- А если я не пойду? Изнасилуешь?  
\- Да! – взгляд потух, словно кто-то невидимый нажал на кнопку «выключить», руки опустились. В этот момент Ника как никогда отчетливо поняла, что как прежде уже не будет, на этом ее жизнь заканчивается. Почему-то в душе она верила, что Кир не равнодушен, что не обидит, не станет принуждать, а он…  
\- Ты же обещал не торопить, говорил, что я сама должна захотеть.  
\- Это было до того, как ты стала трахаться с тем пингвином, – «Почему пингвином, - была первая мысль. – И вовсе не похож».  
\- Тем более, зачем я тебе? Нашел бы себе девственницу, и жили бы долго и счастливо, – Кир сел, притягивая девушку к себе. Теперь уже она сидела у него на коленях, не в силах пошевелиться.  
\- Ты слишком много болтаешь, моя Истинная, - и накрыл ее губы своими. Поцелуй был совсем не нежным, это была демонстрация силы, он подчинял, лишал воли, сопротивление слабело, и девушка, словно против воли, начала отвечать, с тихим стоном прижимаясь грудью к его сильному торсу.  
\- Вот видишь, ты сама хочешь, - прошептал, щекоча дыханием ухо. Нику затопило отвращение к себе. Ну почему она не может достойно ему сопротивляться? Это из-за крови, точно! Это голая физиология и химия. Нет у нее к нему чувств!  
Дышать стало легче, только вот ситуация проще не стала. Соски напряглись, требуя внимания, дыхание сбилось, между ног стало влажно. И это от поцелуя! Кажется, она с ума сойдет быстрее, чем он ее обратит. Кир прокладывал дорожку из поцелуев от уха к ключице, Нике хотелось закрыть глаза и отдаться, наплевав на все. Кажется, тут что-то посильнее физиологии.  
\- Я ненавижу тебя, - прошептала сдавленно, - боже, как я тебя ненавижу… - Кир, не обращая внимания на слова, провел ладонями по бокам, сжал ягодицы, притягивая еще ближе, давая девушке почувствовать свое возбуждение.  
\- Ты меня хочешь, и я тебя хочу, – это было правдой.  
\- Клянусь, я убью тебя, Кир! – прошептала со страстью. Тот изогнул бровь.  
\- Не думаю, - и снова поцеловал. Ника собрала волю в кулак, сжала зубы, не пуская язык в свой рот, и подумала о Максиме, о том, что не естественно желать прикосновений другого мужчины, когда у нее есть Макс. Добрый, нежный и такой надежный Макс. Но такой далекий в данный момент.  
\- А ведь я могу легко тебя подчинить, - сказал внезапно. – И ты станешь нежной и послушной, целью всего твоего существования станет потребность угодить мне. Хочешь так?  
\- Нет! Это невозможно!  
\- Неужели хваленый эксперт не слышал о крови троих рожденных Истинной? – Ника замерла. Конечно, она слышала. Уснувший было страх вновь уверенно поднял голову. Эта смесь начисто лишала воли, мозг понимал, что тело творит что-то не то, но не мог им управлять. Кир сказал правду, и Ника, не лукавя, была уверена, что лучше умереть, чем жить так. Да еще и вечно. Но, выпив эту кровь, она и убить себя не сможет, если того не пожелает хозяин.  
\- Откуда у тебя кровь троих?  
\- У меня же два брата, милая, неужели они не поделятся ради такого дела?  
\- Ты ведь не заставишь меня это пить? – Ника сдавалась, в глазах появилась мольба.  
\- Я бы не хотел. Но тут все зависит от тебя. Ты готова быть послушной девочкой? – Ника едва не плакала, осознав, наконец, что выхода нет. Она проиграла. Всухую. И никто ее не спасет. Видимо, быть ей вампиром, бездушным кровососом, изгоем.  
\- Я задал вопрос, - черные глаза смотрели жестко. Лицо напряжено. – И хочу получить ответ.  
\- Да, - прошептала едва слышно. Она сбежит от него, как только представится возможность, обязательно сбежит. А пока «да».  
\- Громче, - потребовал Кир.  
\- ДА!  
\- Прекрасно. А теперь поцелуй меня. 

Привезли трюфели, которые на вкус и вид оказались страшной гадостью. Вот тебе и ценный деликатес!  
\- Теперь в спальню, - вампир поднялся со своего места, отодвинул стул Ники, помогая встать. Девушка опустила горящие злобой глаза и кивнула.  
Кир ликовал. Он согнул ее, именно согнул, но не сломал. О том, что девица не сломлена, свидетельствовал ее свирепый взгляд и обманчивая готовность быть послушной! Он внимательно наблюдал за сменой эмоций на красивом личике: она приняла свою судьбу. Ее непокорность заводила мужчину, но всему должно было быть свое время. Он будет иногда отпускать поводок, позволяя ей значительно больше положенного, играя с ней, даря иллюзию свободы, но не сегодня. На сегодня у него уже есть планы. Он приобнял Нику за талию и чувственно улыбнулся.  
\- Вперед, мое сердце, – и Ника пошла за Киром. Вверх по лестнице на второй этаж, в спальню. 

Кир распахнул двери, пропуская девушку вперед и, прищурившись и ухмыляясь, с комфортом развалился в кресле. Ника неуверенно посмотрела по сторонам, оценив роскошное убранство комнаты, поистине гигантскую кровать, удобное кресло, в котором сидел довольный Кир.  
\- На четвереньки, - скомандовал он.  
\- Что?  
\- Встань на четвереньки и ползи ко мне, – он еще вольготнее сел в кресле, широко расставив длинные ноги. Ника смотрела затравленно.  
\- Ты оглохла? Ползи, я сказал, – и девушка, не в силах выдержать прямой вампирский взгляд, стала медленно опускаться на колени, встала на четвереньки и двинулась вперед. Глаза заполнялись слезами унижения, в душе бушевало пламя. Да как он смеет! Она убьет его, обязательно убьет!  
\- И улыбайся, словно ползти ко мне – самое заветное твое желание, – Ника остановилась, борясь с собой. – Может, хочешь, чтобы это и вправду стало твоим заветным желанием? Принести пузырек?  
\- Не надо, - ответила сдавленно. – Я все сделаю, – и поползла, глотая слезы вместе с гордостью и обидой. Она отомстит, обязательно отомстит. А сейчас надо представить, что это просто игра такая. Пусть он измывается над ее телом, сердце ему не получить!  
Подползла вплотную, села на пятки, положив руки на колени, и томно улыбнулась. Кир улыбнулся в ответ, довольный. Кивнул на вздувшуюся ширинку, предлагая перейти к более серьезным действиям. Ника провела ладонями по длинным крепким ногам, тронула пах, Кир дернулся. Она расстегнула пуговицу и потянула вниз молнию, оголяя напряженный член, белья вампир не носил. Его глаза сверкали в предвкушении. Ника против воли залюбовалась открывающимся видом, все-таки сложен он был божественно, провела ладонями по крепкому рельефному животу, задирая свитер, царапнула соски.  
\- Возьми в рот, - Ника решила не провоцировать Кира и послушалась. Коснулась языком головки, обвела ее контур, дразня уздечку, и сомкнула губы. Мужчина застонал, подаваясь бедрами навстречу, обхватил руками голову Ники, фиксируя и направляя.  
\- М-м, хорошая девочка, глубже, еще… - Ника терялась в ощущениях. С одной стороны, казалось, что член таранит глотку, и завтра она слова сказать не сможет, с другой – Кир так сладко стонал от ее ласки, что она сама не на шутку возбудилась.  
\- Достаточно. Садись ко мне на колени, – Ника вновь послушалась, коротко кивнув. Вампир одним движением расстегнул молнию на спине, и лиф платья сполз на талию, оголяя плечи, живот и грудь в кружеве бюстгальтера. Ника тихо охнула, почувствовав, как сильные пальцы сжали сосок, прикрыла глаза и отдалась ощущениям. Губы Кира целовали лицо, шею, плечи, руки, расстегнув застежку лифчика, накрыли упругую грудь, сводя с ума интимностью ласк. Рот втянул сосок, Ника застонала в голос, прижимаясь ближе, рука мужчины сдвинула маленькие трусики, лаская влажное и сокровенное. Ника металась, плохо соображая от желания, насаживалась на пальцы, гладила гладкие плечи, щипала напряженные мужские соски.  
\- Хочешь меня? – прошептал хрипло.  
\- М-м… - только и смогла ответить девушка.  
\- Скажи!  
\- Да-а, да-да-да… - Кир вошел, заполняя собой, даря невероятные ощущения, и Ника в бешеном темпе принялась двигаться, опускаясь и поднимаясь, доводя и себя, и партнера до полного исступления. Почувствовав приближающийся оргазм, до побелевших костяшек вцепилась в плечи Кира, выдыхая его имя, а мужчина, поддерживая ее под ягодицы, помогая не сбиться с ритма, легко прокусил нежную кожу шеи, пробуя, заставляя Нику биться в оргазме, теряя ощущение реальности происходящего.  
Кир прокусил свое запястье и поднес его ко рту девушки, приказав:  
\- Пей, – Ника попыталась отстраниться. Не вышло. Тягучая жидкость с привкусом металла наполнила рот, сердце колотилось где-то в затылке, взгляд затуманился, и она потеряла сознание.  
Обмен состоялся. «Половина пути пройдена», - счастливо подумал Кир, укладывая свою, теперь полностью обнаженную, Истинную на заранее приготовленный стол, фиксируя ремнями руки и ноги. Пришло время второй фазы, не такой приятной, как первая, но не менее важной.  
Он взял в правую руку скальпель, левой обхватил тонкое женское запястье и, развернул его вверх, разрезал вдоль. Потекла алая кровь, впитываясь в специальное покрытие стола, подключенные к бессознательному телу приборы мигали и пикали, показывая, сколько крови потеряла пациентка. Доведя кровопотерю до критической отметки, Кир смазал раны специальным ритуальным раствором, мигом остановившим кровотечение, открыл Нике рот и вскрыл свою вену на левой руке.  
 **Глава 13. Побег**

«Обратив, вы становитесь в ответе за нее, она сейчас как слепой котенок: ничего не знает, мало что понимает, ей руководят инстинкты и жажда. И именно вы должны максимально безболезненно помочь ей принять себя».  
Мемуары сэра Малькольма Джемисона, вампира, рожденного Истинной. 

Нике снились родители. «Мама, папа, я бегу к вам, возьмите меня с собой. Мне так плохо, холодно, так одиноко. Я хочу быть с вами!» Но родители лишь качали головами, мол, еще не время, повернулись к дочери спинами и ушли, оставив ее рыдать в темном и страшном одиночестве.  
Три дня Ника балансировала на грани жизни и смерти. Кир нервничал, звонил отцу, консультировался. К исходу третьих суток он понял: что-то пошло не так, возможно, сыграла роль прививка, возможно, сдвиг произошел, когда она укусила его в ответ еще там, в темном туалете заброшенного барака. Он влил в нее столько крови, что впору было лопнуть, но Ника так и не открыла глаза. Он целовал холодные пальцы, бледные щеки, веки, тонкий нос и клял себя за торопливость. Страх сковал Кира. Если Ника умрет, ему тоже не жить. Какая жизнь, если нет Истинной? Как жить, если только-только познал сладость этих губ, мягкость и податливость тела? Да, он сделал ей больно, но так было надо, иначе изначально очень сильная духом девочка, став вампиром, подчинила бы его. Теперь он жалел, что был так жесток, случись повернуть время вспять, он обнимал и целовал бы ее до беспамятства, пока она не начала бы умолять взять ее, сделать своей, он не стал бы принуждать… но второго шанса не было.  
Кир выл от отчаяния. Последний раз коснувшись губами холодных губ, расстегнул фиксирующие руки и ноги ремни и быстро вышел из комнаты. Слезы застилали глаза, он шел, не разбирая дороги, отпустил всех слуг и в изнеможении рухнул в постель, моментально проваливаясь в сон. 

Ника со стоном открыла глаза, голова кружилась. Она сосредоточилась, пытаясь понять, где находится и почему. Понимание не принесло облегчения, стало только хуже. Она теперь вампир? Ника провела языком по зубам, клыков как у Кира не было, но резцы определенно стали длиннее. Она аккуратно села, свесила ноги на пол и попыталась встать, заворачиваясь в прикрывавшую ее простыню. К зеркалу! В зеркале отражалась все та же Ника. Или другая? Как будто более бледная, более стройная, с заострившимися чертами. Глаза! Глаза были абсолютно черными, зрачок полностью поглотил радужку. Девушка закрыла лицо руками, съехала по стене на пол, сев на корточки, и заплакала.  
И тут в голове звоночком затрезвонила мысль: а где же Кир? Может, это шанс? Она огляделась, улыбнулась, обнаружив на стуле аккуратно сложенную одежду. Ощущавшаяся слабость тормозила процесс одевания, но Ника была упорна. Одевшись, на цыпочках вышла в коридор и попыталась сориентироваться. Тихо спустилась по лестнице и узнала гостиную, в которой сидела у Кира на коленях и ждала мерзкие трюфели. Есть не хотелось абсолютно, пить и в туалет тоже.  
Впереди замаячил выход, Ника ускорилась, спеша поскорее преодолеть расстояние до свободы. Тихо отворила дверь и тенью выскользнула в летнюю ночь. Все-таки здорово, что летом тепло и ночи белые. Остановилась, прислушиваясь. Шум машин слышался справа. Туда и направилась, уже бегом, почти не качаясь. Слабость отступала, уступая место эйфории от того, что все получилось. Она убежала. До шоссе добежала быстро, даже не запыхавшись, казалось, так быстро она никогда раньше не бегала. Мимо проносились машины, Ника вытянула руку и подняла большой палец, голосуя.  
Остановилась первая же машина.  
\- Привет! Ты чего здесь посреди ночи торчишь? Опасно же! Тебе куда? – Ника задумалась, и вправду, куда? Домой нельзя, там Кир будет искать ее в первую очередь. К Максу!  
\- Привет! С парнем поругались, домой бы мне, к маме и папе. Только я сумочку у него оставила, еле ноги унесла…  
\- Бывает. Садись, подвезу, – раньше Ника никогда не ловила попутки, боялась. Еще в детстве слышала истории, чем для молодых девушек заканчиваются такие вот поездочки. Но сегодня ей повезло, водитель попутки оказался симпатичным общительным парнем, всю дорогу рассказывал какие-то байки, приставать не пытался, и Ника расслабилась.  
\- Тебя как зовут-то?  
\- Вера, - Ника решила назвать лишь первую часть имени. – А тебя?  
\- Кирилл. Очень приятно, – и тут Кирилл.  
\- Взаимно.  
\- Так, теперь куда поворачивать?  
\- Теперь направо, на Серебристый бульвар. Все, высаживай на остановке, дальше я сама.  
\- Может, хоть телефончик дашь?  
\- Не надо, Кирилл. Я приношу несчастья, – и Ника покинула своего приветливого водителя, еще долго с восхищением смотревшего ей вслед. 

Часы возле магазина показывали два часа ночи. Свет в окнах домов не горел – честные граждане спали. Ника была у Максима лишь однажды, но адрес хорошо запомнила, номер его дома совпадал с днем ее рождения, а номер квартиры – с месяцем. Вот такой адрес – день рождения. Перед дверью в подъезд Ника тяжело вздохнула, внезапно вспомнив, что всю дорогу не дышала вообще. Стало жутко. Она огляделась по сторонам, не наблюдает ли никто. Улица была пуста. Ника смело набрала номер квартиры на табло домофона, и стала слушать длинные гудки. Наконец, когда бедная девушка уже решила, что Максим сегодня дежурит и ночует на работе, трубку сняли.  
\- Кто? – голос был сонным и малоприветливым. Но стоило ли его за это винить – ночь все же?  
\- Максим, это Ника…  
\- Ника? Боже, что ты там делаешь? Заходи скорее! – дверь открылась, и девушка вошла в ярко освещенный подъезд.  
Максим стоял на лестничной площадке в одних трусах и тапках.  
\- Ника?  
\- Макс, пожалуйста, не спрашивай ни о чем, – она упала в нежные объятия и разрыдалась. Максим прижимал любимую к себе, ломая голову, что же произошло, почему она не в Испании, почему у него, почему посреди ночи, одна. Но молчал. Она сама расскажет, когда придет время. Он подождет. 

Утром Кир проснулся с больной головой. Нужно было пойти посмотреть, как там его Ника. Скорее всего, никак. Идти не хотелось. Но нужно было предпринять еще попытку, напоить еще раз и попрощаться навеки, если все впустую. Он убил ее, и этот груз будет на его сердце до конца времен.  
Кир несмело приоткрыл дверь, заглянул комнату со столом, как опоздавший школьник на урок к строгому учителю. Стол был пуст. Вампир рванул вперед, обыскал комнату, Ники нигде не было. Первая мысль была: она жива! Вторая: она ушла от него. Но он найдет. Найдет и вернет! И сделает все, чтобы больше ей не захотелось уходить. Ему был дарован второй шанс!  
 **Глава 14. Жажда**

«Обратили? Поздравляю! Только расслабляться рано. Теперь, помимо того, что ей необходимо помочь принять себя, нужно внимательно смотреть, чтобы вашу Истинную никто не увел. Она еще слишком слаба, чтобы оказать достойное сопротивление».  
Мемуары сэра Малькольма Джемисона, вампира, рожденного Истинной. 

\- Милая, ты вся дрожишь. Может, чаю горячего? Или коньяка?  
\- Нет, Максим, спасибо, ничего не нужно, - Нику колотило, очевидно, не все изменения завершились, да еще и нервы. Все-таки тяжело ей пришлось в последние дни.  
\- Какой сегодня день?  
\- Ночь вторника. Ника, может, расскажешь мне? Кто тебя обидел, сокровище мое? – трое с лишним суток прошло с момента ее похищения. Рассказать? Нет, никогда. Он не сможет быть с вампиром, может, конечно, и не убьет, но отношений у них точно не будет. Но имеет ли она право обманывать? И что будет, когда он сам догадается? А он ведь обязательно догадается, все-таки не рядовой гражданин, который о вампирах только в книжках читал и кино смотрел, а руководитель секретного подразделения. Нет, она ничего ему не скажет, утром купит контактные линзы и попробует жить, как жила.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Максим, - прошептала едва слышно.  
\- Милая моя, хорошая, я тоже тебя люблю, - шеф сел на диван и усадил Нику к себе на колени. – Очень люблю. Я постоянно думал о тебе, соскучился жутко, - шептал на ухо страстно, - переедешь ко мне?  
\- Ты ведь даже не знаешь, что произошло. Может, и не захочешь быть со мной.  
\- Глупости. Ты сама мне расскажешь, когда придет время, а пока я просто буду рядом, буду любить тебя и оберегать, – Ника улыбнулась, постепенно расслабляясь. Пожалуй, она переедет к нему и будет жить дальше.  
Максим нежно целовал щеку, шею, захватил в плен губы, и тут Ника поняла, что что-то не так. К обычному, уместному в такой ситуации желанию добавилась жажда, не просто жажда интимной близости, а почти неконтролируемое желание укусить. Она слышала, как бьется его сердце, как шумит кровь в венах, от этого перед глазами вставала красная пелена, вымывая из головы все, кроме жажды крови.  
«Еда…» - стучало в висках, - «жертва…». Ника уткнулась носом в шею, лизнула бешено бьющуюся жилку, обхватила ее губами, Максим глухо застонал, принимая ласку.  
«Прокуси, - шепот в голове, - это еда, просто еда, давай, кусай».  
\- Нет, - закричала девушка, в панике отскакивая от любовника. – Нет, никогда.  
Максим смотрел удивленно, понимая, что с его любимой девочкой произошло что-то очень серьезное. Но что? Изнасилование? Он медленно, не делая резких движений, поднялся с дивана и подошел к Нике, попытался обнять.  
Ника вырвалась, отчаянно сражаясь с желанием, отбежала к окну и, обхватив себя за плечи, разрыдалась. Она чудовище, настоящее чудовище. Надо уйти, исчезнуть, но как и куда? Сможет ли она хоть когда-нибудь обрести контроль над жаждой, сможет ли слиться с людьми? Или теперь она проклятая, и ее место среди таких же монстров? Может, прав был Кир, когда сказал, что она не сможет жить без него? Что придет сама?  
Нет, никогда, поклялась себе Ника, никогда она не позволит распоряжаться собой, использовать себя как инкубатор для вынашивания маленьких вампирчиков. Она лучше умрет! Или нет?  
\- Милая, - прошептал Макс, оставаясь на месте.  
\- Не подходи ко мне, - в отчаянии крикнула Ника, отступая еще на несколько шагов.  
\- Я не подхожу. Может, к доктору? – спросил с надеждой. Ника покачала головой.  
\- Не надо.  
\- Обещай, что покажешься завтра Сергею, хорошо? – слабый кивок в ответ. – Вот и хорошо, вот и умничка, - он говорил с ней, как с маленьким капризным ребенком или как с самоубийцей на парапете крыши – тихо, вкрадчиво, доброжелательно.  
Всхлипы стали реже и тише.  
\- Милая, иди в спальню, - девушка нервно вскинулась. – А я на диване посплю, хорошо?  
\- Спасибо, Максим. Я такая эгоистка. Прости меня.  
\- Я рад, что ты пришла ко мне. 

Нике казалось, что она слышит, как кровь течет по жилам Макса, спящего в соседней комнате. Отвлечься никак не получалось, она ворочалась, металась, в бессильной злобе кусала ни в чем не виноватую подушку, ревела, вставала и ходила из угла в угол, опять ложилась. И с каждой минутой удержаться от соблазна становилось все сложнее.  
Наконец, решилась. Встала, на цыпочках прошла в прихожую, открыла входную дверь и вышла на лестничную площадку. Далеко идти не пришлось, рядом с подвалом сидел кот. Превозмогая брезгливость, подталкиваемая разыгравшейся неуемной жаждой, Ника поманила котика.  
\- Кис, кис, кис, - и тот, мурлыча, пошел. Резкий выпад, и кот замер в руках. Нет, она не чудовище, она не может… Ника хотела уже отбросить кота подальше и вернуться в квартиру. Да, и сожрать любовника, вот славная альтернатива!  
\- Киса, не бойся, я капельку, - кот застыл, словно загипнотизированный. И Ника, раздвинув пальцами шерсть, прокусила кошачью шкурку. Рот наполнила теплая кровь, озноб отступил, Ника лишь огромной силой воли заставила себя оторваться от несчастной зверушки. Та была без сознания, но живая.  
\- Спасибо, киса, - прошептала Ника и вернулась в квартиру. На несколько часов точно должно хватить, а вот что делать дальше, Ника не знала. Слопать всех бездомных животных в городе? Ограбить станцию переливания крови? М-да… 

\- Доброе утро, - тихо сказала Ника.  
\- Доброе утро, милая. Как себя чувствуешь? – пахло яичницей с беконом и овсянкой, а еще кофе.  
\- Спасибо, намного лучше, - Ника только надеялась, что и котик чувствует себя нормально.  
\- Сейчас будем завтракать. Я яичницу приготовил. И кашу. И кофе сварил, мне из Бразилии привезли, очень вкусный.  
\- Спасибо, я не голодна, - Макс посмотрел удивленно. – Пару часов назад вставала, рылась в твоем холодильнике, - ласково и чуть виновато улыбнулась. «Ага, в холодильнике…»  
\- Понятно. Я на работу. Какие у тебя планы?  
Ника на секунду задумалась.  
\- Я с тобой, не хочу сидеть одна.  
\- Вот и отлично, - Макс сделал шаг. – Милая, я могу тебя поцеловать?  
«Замордовала мужика, уже подойти боится», - отругала себя Ника и улыбнулась.  
\- Да, конечно, - встала с табурета, подошла и положила руки на сильную широкую грудь, – прости, я вела себя отвратительно.  
Коснулась губами горячих губ, лизнула. Макс порывисто обнял и прижал к себе.  
\- Все хорошо. Я люблю тебя. Помни, что бы ни случилось, ты можешь на меня рассчитывать. Всегда.  
Ника кивнула, в горле стоял ком, ей страшно было представить, что бы сказал Макс, если бы узнал, кто она. 

Спустя два часа Ника сидела в медкабинете, Макс за руку привел ее туда и передал Сергею.  
\- Никочка, давай правую руку, - девушка тяжело вздохнула, протягивая. Осмотр не сулил ничего хорошего. – Ты что-то бледная.  
\- Можно подумать, я у тебя хоть раз здесь веселая сидела. Ты же знаешь, как я боюсь…  
\- Так, покажи доктору глазки. Никусь, я вообще ничего не понимаю. У тебя типично вампирские глаза.  
\- Да что ты? – спросила зло.  
\- Ага. Можно я в тебя крестиком потыкаю?  
\- В глаз себе крестиком потыкай. А то, как в анекдоте: знаешь? «Лешка-то вампиром был. - ??? – Я ему кол в сердце вогнал, он и умер».  
Сережа хохотнул.  
\- Ну и шутница же ты. Как чувствуешь-то себя?  
\- Средненько. В командировку хочу, подальше куда-нибудь. У нас ничего не намечается?  
\- Нет, вроде. Только сборы…  
Ника заметно оживилась. Сборы?  
\- Когда?  
\- Так сегодня в полночь уходит автобус.  
\- Сереженька, мне очень, ну просто очень-очень туда надо. Поспособствуй, а?  
\- Ника, не уверен, - Сергей поправил очки, - списки уже утверждены.  
\- Мне очень надо, - Ника ласково улыбнулась. – А я тебя поцелую.  
\- Нахалка ты мелкая. Крутишь мною, как хочешь.  
\- Спасибо, Сереженька. Ты самый лучший!  
\- Ага, - грустно и тихо отозвался тот, - но спишь ты не со мной.  
Ника предпочла сделать вид, что ничего не слышала и довольная пошла в свой кабинет. Предстоял непростой разговор с Максимом. Она не заметила даже, что крестик к ее руке Сергей все же приложил и вздохнул с облегчением, не увидев никакой реакции. Откуда ему было знать, что такие вещи несколько мутировавшую вампирочку Нику не берут? 

\- Поработать не хочешь?  
Ника тяжело вздохнула в телефонную трубку.  
\- Вань, а я что, по-твоему, делаю?  
\- У нас труп. Опять. Поедешь?  
\- Три минуты.  
\- Умничка ты моя. 

\- Опять та же картина, - вздохнул Иван. – Как же меня все это достало.  
Ника принюхалась, обошла обшарпанную комнатушку по периметру, закрыла глаза. В воздухе витал какой-то неясный аромат, раньше она его не слышала. Хотя раньше она и вампиром не была. Принюхалась, запомнила, различила еще три. Четверо! Вампиров здесь было четверо! Нет, пятеро, и пятый запах был ей знаком. Кир. Здесь совсем недавно был Кир. Ника пошатнулась и упала бы, если бы не Иван.  
\- Ты как?  
\- Нормально. Спасибо.  
\- Что думаешь?  
\- Все то же самое. Кто-то пытается создать Истинную, и у него ни черта не выходит. Но вот кто? 

Мысль о сборах не оставляла ни на секунду. Вот он, идеальный вариант. Закрытая, отлично охраняемая по периметру база, о расположении которой знают лишь те, кто там работает, есть амбулатория с пунктом донорской крови, есть собаки, в конце концов. Но, самое главное, Кир там не сможет ее найти. Целых полгода. А за это время многое может измениться.  
 **Глава 15. Сборы**

«Я мог бы посоветовать сделать ей ребенка, чтобы привязать к себе. В конце концов, какая женщина сможет бросить свое дитя?».  
Мемуары сэра Малькольма Джемисона, вампира, рожденного Истинной. 

Ребенок. Это будет первым, что Кир сделает, когда найдет свою Истинную. Он квартал за кварталом переворачивал город в поисках девушки, но та словно сквозь землю провалилась. Куда, спрашивается? Он проник в ее квартиру, но не обнаружил ни малейших следов присутствия, на следующий день проник в квартиру ее любовника, со злостью понял, что недавно его жена была там, но не долго. И где искать теперь, Кир даже предположить не мог. Опять погибла девушка, а он так и не выяснил, кто за этим стоит. Его люди начинали волноваться, боясь, что из-за убийств их существование раскроется. Проблемы обступили Кира со всех сторон, мать все уши прожужжала со своим неуемным желанием познакомиться с единственной невесткой, отец тоже справлялся о ее самочувствии. А Киру нечего было ответить. Сказать, что собственная жена сбежала от него, едва придя в сознание? Стыдно! И Кир молчал. Говорил, что процесс восстановления и приручения идет очень тяжело, и познакомит он их еще не скоро. Он врал родным, как же низко он пал! 

Ника распаковывала вещи. Как единственной девушке в этом наборе, ей была выделена отдельная маленькая комната в административном крыле, а не койка в казарме, как всем остальным. Узкая односпальная кровать, двустворчатый шкаф и небольшой стол со стулом – вот и вся небогатая обстановка. Но Ника была счастлива – она сбежала. Разговор с Максимом простым не был, но она так просила, так уговаривала, что он не устоял, конечно. Теперь Кир ее не найдет, Ника улыбнулась, впервые за последнее время ощутив себя в безопасности. А еще она собиралась взять от предстоящих тренировок максимум, словно губка впитать все, что ей смогут здесь дать. А потом использовать в своей борьбе за независимость. Должна ли она была приобрести вместе с жаждой крови хоть какие-то положительные черты? Сверхсилу там или сверхскорость. Это предстояло выяснить.  
Ох, если бы еще не хотелось постоянно пить! В автобусе Ника едва не сошла с ума, слыша, как течет по жилам кровь у каждого мужчины, находящегося в радиусе двадцати метров. В итоге на заправке опять кусала котов. Хорошо, хоть не крыс.  
Время, выделенное на распаковывание вещей, быстро закончилось, и девушка побежала на площадь перед главным зданием базы, помахала рукой знакомым и встала в строй.  
\- Добрый день, коллеги, - вперед вышел высоченный широкоплечий мужчина лет сорока. – Я подполковник Терехов Андрей Борисович, буду куратором вашей группы. Со всеми вопросами, жалобами и предложениями прошу обращаться ко мне. Кроме того, я буду вести у вас занятия по искусству ближнего боя с вампиром. Это не армия и не концлагерь, мы работаем здесь, чтобы вы успешнее работали там. Но определенная дисциплина у нас здесь, конечно, есть. С некоторыми мы уже знакомы, многих я вижу впервые, поэтому по одному выходим вперед и кратко рассказываем как обычно: звание, имя, цель поездки. Начали.  
Терехов отошел в сторону.  
Ника усмехнулась, представив, что было бы, скажи она правду о цели своей поездки.  
\- Капитан Чернышева, цель поездки – освоение навыков ближнего боя и изучение психологии вампиров, - бодро отрапортовала Вероника, когда до нее дошла очередь.  
\- Капитан, - протянул подполковник, - женский набор – следующий.  
\- Так точно, но в сложившихся обстоятельствах руководство посчитало разумным направить меня к вам именно с этим набором, - громко и четко говорила Вероника. Вот так ему, это начальство решило, попробуй возрази. Никто не возразил.  
\- Что ж, коллеги, присутствие женщины налагает на нас определенные ограничения, связанные с речью и поведением. Я прошу вас это учесть. Вольно. Завтрак через двадцать минут, - группа начала расходиться. – Капитан Чернышева, задержитесь.  
Ника вздрогнула, но осталась, предчувствия были не самыми радужными. Терехов подошел, казалось, ощупал внимательным взглядом и тихо спросил:  
\- С каких это пор СПКВ направляет на обучение вампирочек?  
\- Как вы?... – как? Отпираться было бесполезно, он точно знал, что она вампир, но как? Как? Она была уверена, что ее невозможно вычислить, линзы вставила, на солнышке не плавилась, даже сделала вид, что ест. Как, ради всего святого, он это сделал?  
Мужчина тяжело вздохнул.  
\- И что мне с вами делать?  
«Понять и простить», - билось в голове.  
\- Не выдавайте меня, - сказала шепотом. – Я ничего никому не сделаю, честно, - Ника вдавила голову в плечи, словно ожидая удара.  
\- Зачем приехала?  
\- Я… я не могу сказать, - ответила тихо, голос дрожал.  
\- Тогда я вызываю спецтранспорт, - Андрей развернулся и собрался уходить.  
\- Нет, прошу вас, - со слезами на глазах сказала Ника. – Я прячусь.  
\- От кого?  
\- От обратившего… - Нике сложно было решить, можно ли доверять этому необыкновенно проницательному человеку.  
\- Так, приду к тебе в девять, все расскажешь. Поняла? – оставалось только кивнуть. 

И Ника рассказала все как есть, как встретились, как ухаживал, как угрожал, как обратил, опуская интимные подробности, конечно. Рассказала, как сбежала.  
\- Понятно, - протянул Андрей, которому было совершенно не ясно, что делать с этой девушкой. – Из источника пила?  
\- У котов, - краснея и жутко стесняясь, ответила Ника. Если бы не была настолько сильно обеспокоена собственной участью, наверняка от души посмеялась бы над выражением лица подполковника.  
\- Котов? – переспросил ошалело. – И давно?  
\- Несколько дней.  
\- Господи, совсем зеленая. И необученная. Кто обратил?  
\- Кир…  
\- Понятно, - протянул Терехов, Нике же было вообще ничего не понятно. – И чего сбежала? Ты ж уже вампир, этого не изменить, так смысл бегать? – умные глаза внимательно ловили реакцию девушки. Ника вздохнула и выпалила:  
\- Он считает, что я его Истинная.  
Да, девчонке удалось его удивить. Истинная здесь, в лесу. Да узнай кто из вампиров, осаду устроят. Гнать ее надо к чертям, не иначе. Но Ника смотрела настолько жалостливо и выглядела такой несчастной, что подполковник смягчился. Хлопнул себя по колену и встал.  
\- Ладно, живи, с питанием помогу, тренировать буду сам, не хватало еще, чтобы сорвалась. Но учти, - погрозил пальцем. – Будешь чудить, выгоню.  
\- Спасибо, - Ника поняла, что не дышала все время, пока решалась ее судьба. – Можно спросить?  
\- Ну, спроси, - ухмыльнулся Терехов. – Не факт, конечно, что получишь ответ…  
\- Как вы догадались?  
\- Что, боишься, что и другие смогут? – робко кивнула в ответ. – Не бойся. Я не совсем человек.  
\- А кто?  
\- Все, на сегодня лимит вопросов исчерпан. Спокойной ночи, - и, не дожидаясь ответа, Андрей вышел из комнаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Ника по скайпу пообщалась с Максимом, сходила в душ и легла спать. 

\- Где ты? – спрашивал Кир.  
\- О, я там, где ты меня не найдешь, - смеясь, отвечала девушка. – Я не буду твоей.  
\- Глупышка, ты уже моя. И я тебя найду. 

Ника резко села на кровати, лоб покрылся испариной, руки дрожали. Сон? Или он проникает в ее сознание, пока она спит? За окном незаметно посветлело, Ника оделась и вышла во двор, спать больше не хотелось, да и страшно было. Хотелось пить, пока еще терпимо, но с каждой минутой жажда усиливалась. Ника неспешно осматривала территорию, медленно прогуливаясь между соснами и, погрузившись в собственные невеселые мысли, громко вскрикнула, почувствовав чью-то ладонь на плече. 

\- М-да, реакция у тебя ни к черту, только орать.  
\- Ох, ну вы меня и напугали, - все еще дрожа от страха, ответила Ника.  
\- Держи свой завтрак, - Терехов протянул Нике пакет.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Я сказал в столовой, что ты будешь есть в комнате. Там в унитаз сливай или собакам можешь отдать.  
\- Спасибо, - повторила еще раз.  
\- Так, а еще сумку-холодильник тебе нашел. Принесу потом. Со стратегическим запасом питания, - усмехнулся, обнажая ровные белые зубы, не клыки. – Коты нам самим нужны, они крыс ловят, - повернулся спиной, собираясь уходить.  
\- Андрей…  
\- Ну? – обернулся.  
\- Почему вы мне помогаете? – замерла в ожидании ответа.  
\- Давно мечтал нагадить Киру. Пусть помучается, - и ушел, а Ника, пораженная, осталась глядеть вслед. Да кто же он такой, черт возьми? 

Ника постепенно втянулась. День начинался с завтрака, потом три часа теоретических занятий, затем практика. Ника, став вампиром, была гораздо сильнее, чем раньше, но намного слабее того же Андрея. Он кидал ее на маты, заламывал ей руки, выворачивал ноги и постоянно ругал, что она жуткая лентяйка. Хотя самой Нике казалось, что она выкладывается на все сто. Надо было, видимо, на двести…  
Еще беспокойство доставлял Никита, в первый же день обрадовано подкативший к Нике.  
\- Привет, как я рад, что ты с нами.  
\- Привет, - удивленно отозвалась девушка. – А ты что здесь делаешь? У тебя же невеста беременная вроде?  
Никита смутился.  
\- Ну-у…  
\- Сбежал, значит, - насмешливо отозвалась Ника. – Позорище.  
\- Ничего я не сбежал, - обиженно засопел Никита. – Просто мы решили чуть-чуть друг от друга отдохнуть.  
\- Ну-ну, - покачала головой девушка и забыла о парне. А вот он о ней не забыл.  
 **Глава 16. И все-таки вампир**

«Она сродни слепому котенку, направляйте ее, оберегайте, воспитывайте. Только так вы получите идеальную жену».  
Мемуары сэра Малькольма Джемисона, вампира, рожденного Истинной.

Кира охватывало отчаяние: ее нигде не было. А вдруг ее кто-то убил? Или изнасиловал и держит в плену? Хотя, приходя в ее сны, он не чувствовал угрозы, но стал осторожнее, делая так, чтобы утром она не помнила, что ей снилось.  
Трель телефонного звонка взорвала тишину.  
\- Кир, радость моя, приветик.  
\- О, ублюдок, какими судьбами?  
\- Слышал, жена от тебя сбежала… - закинул удочку.  
\- Врут, - равнодушно ответил Кир, внутренне подбираясь. Откуда, так его растак?  
\- Значит, с тобой она.  
\- Конечно, - сохранять спокойствие было тяжело.  
\- Ладно, выходит, Ника – не твоя. Себе заберу, - и мужчина собрался отключиться.  
\- Где она?  
\- А-а, твоя, значит, - рассмеялся.  
\- Где. Она.  
\- Секрет, Кирюша.  
\- Я тебя прикончу. Где моя жена? – от деланного спокойствия не осталось и следа.  
\- Да нормально с ней все, не кипятись. Осваивается. Никто ее не трогает.  
\- Я хочу ее забрать.  
\- Нет, - и отключился, а Кир зло посмотрел на телефон и кинул на кровать.  
Значит, жива, значит, все с ней нормально. Но где она, черт возьми? 

И вампиром можно остаться человеком, наверное. По крайней мере, Ника на это очень надеялась. Первая неделя прошла относительно спокойно, тело болело от непривычных нагрузок, мозг, казалось, кипел, зато не оставалось времени думать о своей тяжелой доле. Терехов тренировал по-взрослому, зная ее секрет, не щадил, и Ника рада была, что не щадил, враги ведь тоже не станут.  
Кир больше не снился, и Ника более-менее смирилась со своим положением, не плакала больше ночами, не вздрагивала от каждого шороха, на людей тоже не кидалась, кровь Андрея почему-то не заставляла удлиняться клыки, но кто он такой, девушка так и не узнала.  
И вот, однажды вечером, когда Ника, приняв душ и надев пижаму, читала в постели, раздался стук в дверь.  
Встала, удивленная, решив, что Андрею что-то нужно, открыла дверь.  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет, - ответила. – Что надо?  
Никита бодро оттеснил Нику в комнату, вошел и, закрыв дверь, повернул ключ.  
\- Детка, мы могли бы начать сначала, - Ника скрестила руки на груди и посмотрела иронично.  
\- Да ну?  
\- Да, я, знаешь ли, много думал.  
«Уже страшно», - подумала Ника, но промолчала.  
\- И пришел к выводу, что мы созданы друг для друга.  
\- С чего это?  
\- Я хочу тебя, детка, - Никита резко схватил, сжал в объятиях и прижался губами к губам.  
Ника с силой вырвалась.  
\- Какого черта ты творишь, придурок?  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- Не смеши. Вали отсюда.  
\- Всегда любил, - опять схватил и повалил на постель.  
А это уже попахивало изнасилованием, на которое Ника была категорически не согласна. Уже хотела двинуть коленом по причинному месту, по зову которого бывший и приперся, но, принюхавшись, передумала.  
«Укуси его, - шептало что-то в голове, - укуси, он заслужил».  
Ника боролась с собой, позабыв, что бороться надо бы с Никитой. А тот, поняв, что девушка не сопротивляется, споро стянул верх пижамы и вылизывал шею, ласкал пальцами соски.  
\- Нет, - крикнула Ника, сама не понимая, кому кричит, то ли Никите, чтобы прекратил и ушел, то ли себе.  
\- Да, - прошептал тот горячо, запуская руку в шортики. И Ника сорвалась, подтянула парня к себе, открыла рот и впилась клыками в шею. Она пила и не могла остановиться, где-то краешком сознания понимая, что может убить Никиту, но горячая, ароматная, настоящая кровь кружила голову. Никита застыл, не двигаясь.  
Сильные удары в дверь отрезвили.  
\- Ника, открой, - Андрей был необычайно зол. Чертова девка, чувствовал ведь, что добром все это не кончится.  
Ника со стоном оторвалась, натянула пижамную футболку и открыла дверь.  
\- Андрей, он…  
-Дура, - мужчина ударил по лицу, Ника вскрикнула и прижала руку к горящей щеке. – Идиотка чертова, перегрызи мне тут всех еще.  
Быстро подскочил к Никите, тот был без сознания, приложил пальцы к шее, пульс слабо, но бился. Опоздай он, и все, кончился бы паренек. И тут до Ники дошло: она едва не убила человека, и не просто какого-то гипотетического незнакомца, а того, с кем жила, кого когда-то любила. Закрыла лицо руками и сползла по стене на пол, захлебываясь рыданиями.  
\- Сиди здесь, - Андрей подхватил Никиту на руки и куда-то понес. Ника глухо подвывала, размазывая слезы по лицу. Она чудовище, настоящее чудовище. Глупая, чего она хотела добиться, спрятавшись от Кира в лесу? От Кира она, может, и спряталась, а вот как спрятаться от себя? Принять себя? Вернуться? Черт, лучше сдохнуть, наверное.  
\- Вот что мне с тобой делать, скажи на милость? – Андрей поднял Нику за локти и усадил на кровать.  
Да уж, понять и простить тут явно не прокатило бы.  
\- Н-не знаю, - зубы стучали, Нику трясло, как в лихорадке, щека горела, а еще было безумно стыдно, стыдно, что не оправдала доверия, что оказалась такой слабой. – Выгонишь?  
\- Да, пожалуй, это стало бы лучшим решением.  
Ника тяжело вздохнула.  
\- Прости…  
\- Ладно, спи, - мужчина аккуратно накрыл девушку одеялом, поцеловал в лоб и ушел.  
И Ника уснула, хотя всего минуту назад была уверена, что спать не сможет вообще никогда.  
Утро было пасмурным. Моросил мелкий дождик, и вылезать из постели не хотелось абсолютно.  
\- А я тебя жду тренироваться вообще-то, - недовольно проворчал Андрей, без стука врываясь в комнату.  
\- Тренироваться?  
\- Да, ты же за этим сюда явилась? Вот и давай!  
\- Ты меня не выгоняешь? – спросила робко.  
\- Ника, последний шанс, - он смотрел строго. – Я понимаю, он тебя спровоцировал, но ты умнее, поэтому виновата ты.  
Ника согласно кивнула.  
\- Как он?  
\- Нормально. Уехал к невесте, - Андрей усмехнулся. – Не понял, что ты укусила, решил, что так вырубила. Вроде, обошлось.  
Ника вздохнула с облегчением, уже без внутренней дрожи отметив, что не испугалась отсутствия дыхания на протяжении разговора. Да, что ни говори, а человек – единственное существо на планете, способное привыкнуть ко всему. 

\- Как она?  
\- Взрослеет.  
\- Ее никто не обижает?  
\- Она сама кого хочешь обидит. На днях чуть не загрызла настойчивого ухажера.  
\- А ты где был в это время? – вскричал Кир.  
\- Успел, спас.  
\- Нику? – севшим голосом спросил вампир.  
\- Ухажера, - громко и искренне рассмеялся мужчина. – Бывай.  
Кир продолжал поиски, понимал, что жена где-то под носом, чувствовал ее… но все без толку.  
 **Глава 17. Возвращение**

Незаметно выпал первый снег, легкий морозец сковал лужи. Ника чувствовала себя гораздо увереннее, могла продержаться один на один с Андреем более пары минут, а это было серьезной заявкой на победу. Однажды она его даже завалила, не совсем честно, конечно, но факт оставался фактом. Мужчина оценил и похвалил. Раз в две недели приезжал Макс, и если сначала Ника жуть как боялась оставаться с ним наедине, то вскоре, поняв, что подкрепившись перед встречей, ведет себя адекватно, расслабилась. Макс безумно хотел близости, но гадкий Терехов постоянно крутился поблизости, словно строгая дуэнья, оберегающая честь девушки на выданье. Максим сначала смеялся, потом начал злиться и, едва не схлопотав по зубам от Андрея, попытался вызвать того на разговор, но, видимо, легче было разговорить охранявших периметр овчарок. А Ника? Нике льстило внимание шефа, она любила его, но внутри словно барьер стоял, не дающий потерять голову с Максом. Хотела ли она его? Хотела, конечно. Причем не только как партнера, но и как вкусный ужин, и это тоже заставляло держать определенную дистанцию. «Это все страх сделать больно, - убеждала себя девушка, - не остыла я к нему и не разлюбила».  
В итоге Ника и Максим, словно подростки, жались по углам и отчаянно целовались, большего, как мужчине ни хотелось, позволить себе было физически невозможно. На улице – холодно, да и людно, в помещении же один на один остаться никак не получалось, как он ни старался. Кто сказал бы, что так бывает, никогда бы не поверил, но обстоятельства складывались так (а, может, им кто-то помогал, но факт оставался фактом), что остаться наедине не было абсолютно никакой возможности.  
\- Давай уедем, - уговаривал Макс, но Ника была непреклонна. Она еще не готова к встрече с реальностью.  
\- Скоро, любимый, скоро. 

Пришел новый год, и занятия подошли к логическому концу.  
\- Я тобой доволен, - тихо сказал Андрей, и Ника даже покраснела от удовольствия. – Он любит тебя, возможно, не правильно это показывает, но любит.  
\- Э-э, ты о ком? Максим мне говорит о своей любви.  
\- К черту Максима, забудь о нем, - сказал резко, подходя вплотную. – Я о Кире. Твое место рядом с ним.  
\- Нет, и не говори мне о нем. Надеюсь, он обо мне давно забыл и нашел себе другую.  
Андрей невесело усмехнулся.  
\- Дурочка. Он знает о каждом твоем шаге.  
Нику передернуло.  
\- Откуда?  
\- Я сказал.  
\- З-зачем? – спросила, не веря.  
\- Потому что ты принадлежишь ему.  
\- Ублюдок, - плюнула Ника.  
\- Ты права.  
\- Что? – спросила удивленно, за внезапную вспышку стало стыдно, все-таки Андрей столько для нее сделал, ничего не прося взамен.  
\- Я и в самом деле ублюдок. Мою мать изнасиловал едва обращенный вампир, его сперматозоиды были еще живы. Она умерла, рожая меня.  
\- О боже, - Ника зажала рот ладонью, подошла и обняла, положила голову на широкое плечо.  
\- Прости, пожалуйста.  
\- Я полукровка, Ника, пью кровь, ем простую пищу. Мутант, которому нет места ни в одном из лагерей, ни среди вампиров, ни среди людей.  
\- Мне так жаль, - Андрей обнял девушку в ответ, прижал к себе нежное податливое тело. Хотел бы иметь такую? Наверное, но она была Истинной, а, значит, недоступной. Как солнце. Он сохранил ее для Кира, искренне надеясь, что тот знает, что делать с этой необыкновенной девочкой.  
\- Ника, - заглянул в глаза. – Если что, Варшавская, пятнадцать – пять – семь. Запомни.  
\- Спасибо, - и Ника на мгновение прижалась губами к сухим обветренным губам мужчины, который фактически снял ее с обрыва, не дал прыгнуть и разбиться вдребезги. 

\- Пятнадцатое, автобус придет в шесть.  
\- Я твой должник.  
\- Ты и представить себе не можешь, насколько.  
\- С ней все в порядке?  
\- В полном. Береги ее. 

Возвращение… была ли она готова? Наверное, хотя с уверенностью сказать было невозможно. Готова к чему? К имитации человеческой жизни? Вполне. До первой жажды. К объяснениям с Максимом? Нет, не была. К встрече с Киром? Ника собиралась избегать его максимально долго.  
Ехала молча, погруженная в собственные мысли. Максима попросила не встречать, решила сразу домой. Очень хотелось залечь в ванну, выпить бокал крови, благо Андрей снабдил ее некоторым запасом, которого при экономном расходовании должно было хватить недели на две. А вот что дальше, Ника не знала. Знала только, что устала бегать, безумно устала. 

Кир занял наблюдательную позицию на некотором отдалении и смотрел, как усталые, но счастливые люди покидают автобус, с нетерпением ждал Нику. Он не видел ее полгода, послушал Андрея и прекратил поиски, решил просто дождаться. Дождался. А вот что делать дальше, не знал. Мыслей было несколько: если бы приехал ее любовник, Кир решился бы на силовые методы, но горизонт был чист. Если бы Ника поехала к любовнику, Кир перехватил бы ее по пути, если домой – последовал бы за ней.  
Ника поехала домой, и Кир на некотором отдалении отправился следом. 

В квартире пахло затхлостью, да и не мудрено, полгода не проветривали. Ника раскрыла форточки, наслаждаясь притоком морозного воздуха, сменила постельное белье, протерла пыль и помыла полы. Не без опаски заглянула в холодильник, и с облегчением вздохнула, не увидев там скукоженных протухших сосисок или плесневелого сыра. Она же в отпуск тогда собиралась, вот и убрала все. Сейчас лето казалось каким-то невероятно далеким, словно из другой жизни.  
Стало прохладно, и Ника прикрыла окна, села в кресло и включила домашний компьютер. Тот приветливо загудел, загружаясь, поплыла бегущая строка заставки, но вместо даты и времени там было: «Я найду тебя».  
Девушка в ужасе вскочила и принялась мерить шагами комнату. Кир был в ее квартире, а значит, мог появиться снова в любой момент. Защелки типа «ночной сторож» у Ники не было, и как же она жалела, что не поставила этот казавшийся ненужным девайс. Что же делать, что делать? Опять бежать? К Максиму? В другой город, другую страну, на другую планету? Сколько можно? Один раз он ее уже убил, значит, хуже, чем было, уже не будет. Андрей сказал, что Кир ее по-своему любит… любит… тогда чего бояться? Тем не менее, Ника боялась, она помнила, каким жестоким и холодным тот может быть, помнила каждое мгновение своего унижения, хотя гораздо лучше помнила, как танцевала с ним в ресторане, помнила его улыбку, когда махал ей рукой, обогнав на роликах.  
Улыбка у него была и вправду замечательная… еще бы не клыкастая. 

Кир выждал пару часов и решительно поднялся по лестнице.  
Звонок в дверь напугал Нику до беспамятства. Притвориться, что никого нет дома? Но, если это Кир, не поможет, он просто войдет сам, а Ника будет выглядеть трусливой идиоткой. Она не боится, совсем не боится, ну, если только самую капельку. Девушка тряхнула волосами, улыбнулась своему отражению в зеркале и пошла открывать. Пора, пора встретиться со своим кошмаром лицом к лицу. Как же она устала бегать! 

\- Привет, - распахнула дверь и замерла, утонув в его глазах. Она и забыла, какой он высокий и какой красивый. Но жестокий, холодный и вампир, в конце концов. И он не пара ей, и ничего она не Истинная. А если пара? А если Истинная? Мысли в голове бедной Ники совсем взбесились, сводя с ума противоположностью.  
\- Привет, - отозвался Кир и улыбнулся. – Я могу войти?  
\- Будто если я не разрешу, ты не войдешь, - проворчала Ника. – Входи, конечно. Крови? Ванну? Девственницу?  
Кир усмехнулся, удовлетворенно отметив, что его Истинная стала еще красивее и не бьется в истерике при виде него, более того, еще и иронизирует.  
\- Благодарю, я не голоден, - Кир скинул на коврик теплые ботинки, повесил в шкаф куртку и прошел в гостиную.  
\- Извини, я немножко занята, - и Ника демонстративно подошла к наполовину разобранной дорожной сумке.  
Она не раз и не два за прошедшее время представляла себе их встречу. В ее мечтах Кир на коленях молил о прощении, а она, в зависимости от настроения, то убивала его, то выгоняла, а как-то раз даже простила. Ника объясняла тот единичный случай тем, что перетренировалась.  
Кир подошел вплотную и обнял со спины. Ника замерла, стояла, не двигаясь, готовая в любой момент применить на практике все выученное за полгода. Но отталкивать вампира почему-то не хотелось, от него шло равномерное притягательное тепло, он замечательно пах какой-то туалетной водой, сигарами и мужчиной, причем мужчиной сильным и властным, опасным мужчиной.  
\- Хорошая моя, я так скучал, - прошептал горячо. Ника положила голову ему на плечо, всего на мгновение, говорила она себе, на одну только маленькую секундочку. Но отодвигаться не хотелось, как не хотелось и ругаться, как не хотелось выгонять его. Теперь казалось, что она обрела себя, что она наконец-то дома. И это пугало.  
Огромной силой воли стоило вывернуться и подойти к окну. Снегопад усилился, снежинки красиво танцевали под фонарем, ровным слоем ложась на землю.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты сделал, - скорее утверждая очевидное, чем вопрошая, сказала Ника.  
\- Малышка, давай начнем сначала.  
Девушка зло рассмеялась.  
\- Какого начала, Кир? С какого момента? Я не человек уже, я чертово кровососущее чудовище, смотрящее на людей как на еду, - прокричала Ника, села на кресло и закрыла лицо руками. - Ты хоть понимаешь, что сделал со мной? Ты мне жизнь сломал, у меня теперь ни друзей, ни работы в скором будущем. Убирайся. Я видеть тебя не хочу.  
Кир мгновение постоял, взвешивая ситуацию, в два шага пересек комнату, схватил Нику за плечи и поднял с кресла. Глаза его горели, и Ника испугалась, что переборщила, забыв, что имеет дело не с простым человеком. Ударит?  
\- Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Что я жалею и прошу прощения? – шипел Кир, легонько встряхивая девушку, которую и так трясло от страха. – Так я не жалею, ни одной минуты, ясно? И выпади мне шанс все повторить, я бы все равно тебя обратил. Хватит бегать, Ника, пора стать взрослой девочкой и признать, что ты моя.  
Ника ожидала чего угодно, ждала, что ударит, что попытается принудить к близости, что покусает, в конце концов. Но Кир нежно коснулся губ, провел языком, лаская, руки мягко легли на талию, погладили спину, а нежный настойчивый язык проник в удивленно приоткрытый рот и завладел им. Инстинкты человека вопили, что нужно прервать поцелуй, отстраниться, бежать без оглядки, а инстинкты вампира молчали и желали большего, да что там, прямо-таки жаждали. Ника физически ощущала, как пластилином растекается в руках вампира, но ничего не могла с собой поделать.  
Звонок в дверь явился полной неожиданностью для обоих.  
 **Глава 18. Объяснение**

«Верю в ваше благоразумие и надеюсь, что вы нашли свою Истинную, успешно обратили и живете счастливо, ожидая потомство. Если же нет, для вас второй раздел моей книги».  
Мемуары сэра Малькольма Джемисона, вампира, рожденного Истинной. 

\- Не открывай, - шепнул Кир, целуя нежную шею.  
\- Надо открыть, - туман постепенно рассеивался, и Ника была благодарна тому, кто к ней пришел, кто бы то ни был. Она ведь натурально потеряла голову, целовалась с вампиром, от которого полгода скрывалась. Да уж, стоило столько прятаться, чтобы едва не отдаться, только увидев.  
Ника, не глядя в глазок и не спрашивая, распахнула дверь. И в шоке уставилась на Максима с огромным букетом.  
\- Привет, любимая, - Максим широко улыбнулся и шагнул в прихожую.  
\- Э… Макс, дорога была тяжелая, я устала. Спасибо за цветы. Увидимся завтра, - Ника молилась, чтобы Кир не показался, страшно было представить, что могло бы случиться, выйди он поприветствовать соперника. – Пока, - она отобрала букет и довольно напористо стала оттеснять Максима к выходу из квартиры.  
\- Милая, все хорошо? – спросил тот обеспокоенно.  
\- Да отлично все. До завтра, - господи, хоть бы Кир сидел и не высовывался.  
Максим, конечно, настаивать не стал, но уйти, даже не поцеловав…  
\- Я так рад, что ты вернулась, - обхватил девушку за талию и прижался губами к губам. Ника пыталась вывернуться, но с гигантским «веником» в руках маневренность была ограничена.  
Кир решил не мешать, дать Нике шанс, не теряя лица, выпроводить кавалера. Но кавалер полез целоваться, и Кир услышал хлюпающие звуки, представил, как чужой мужик засовывает язык в рот его жене, и не смог усидеть.  
\- Что происходит? – он с горящими праведным гневом глазами вышел в прихожую.  
«Вот и подкрался незаметно маленький беленький пушистенький зверек», - подумала Ника.  
\- Пойду я цветочки в вазочку поставлю, ага, - и она позорно сбежала с поля боя. Щеки горели огнем, эмоции переполняли. «Трусиха», - ругала себя Ника, но зашкаливающая концентрация тестостерона на маленькой площади прихожей гнала ее прочь. Девушка приложила ледяные от страха руки к пылающим от страха же щекам и устало опустилась на кровать. Да, стоило вернуться, и в первые же часы жизнь превратилась в полный кавардак.  
\- А вы, собственно, кто? – голосом, который вымораживал Нику в начале их общения, спросил Максим.  
\- Муж, - просто ответил Кир, на которого суровый ледяной тон не произвел никакого впечатления.  
И Ника плашмя рухнула на кровать, не зная, плакать ей или смеяться. Один за другим оживали ее кошмары, причем с такой скоростью, что она даже не успевала пугаться. Ситуация была настолько абсурдной и так напоминала водевиль, что в ее реальность невозможно было поверить. Нет, ну натуральный анекдот, только наоборот: пришел любовник, а дома муж.  
\- Не говорите ерунды, Ника не замужем. Кто вы такой и что здесь делаете?  
\- Ника, золотце мое, иди сюда, - ласково позвал Кир, и Ника поняла, что ничего хорошего этот тон ей не сулит. Хотелось закрыться где-нибудь и сидеть, пока они оба не уйдут. Пусть сами разбираются, без ее участия. Увы.  
Пришлось идти. Вздохнула, тряхнула головой, словно это могло помочь поставить мысли на место, и вернулась на поле боя. Посмотрела затравленно.  
\- Э, может, идите отсюда оба, а? Я ни одного из вас сегодня не приглашала, шастают тут.  
Киру стало смешно, он с трудом удержался, чтобы не хмыкнуть.  
\- Ника, кто это? – Максиму смешно не было.  
\- Брат не прокатит, да? – спросила обреченно. Кир усиленно маскировал смех кашлем, а Максим растерялся и не знал, как реагировать.  
\- Не прокатит, я знаю, что братьев у тебя нет. Милая, если он удерживает тебя силой… - он достал телефон. – Я вызову полицию.  
Кир обнял Нику и прошептал тихо-тихо, так, чтобы слышала только девушка.  
\- Скажи, что ты теперь со мной. Или я скажу ему, что ты вампир. Он должен уйти. Навсегда, милая. 

Ника боролась с собой не долго. Максим в любом случае будет ее презирать, но пусть лучше считает ветряной, чем… вампиром.  
\- Максим, тебе лучше уйти, - проговорила медленно. – Я… я встречаюсь с ним.  
Кир с жадным вниманием наблюдал за сменой эмоций на лице мужчины: сначала было недоумение, затем неверие, которое уступило место пониманию. Кир подтолкнул его к нужному выводу, прижав девушку к себе.  
\- Его жизнь в твоих руках, - шепнул и поцеловал. И Ника ответила на поцелуй.  
\- Какой же я идиот, - простонал Макс, развернулся и ушел. Дверь гулко хлопнула.  
Ника вывернулась из объятий, оттолкнула Кира и прорыдала:  
\- Я ненавижу тебя, как же я тебя ненавижу. Убирайся, - схватила с тумбы вазочку и швырнула в вампира. Вазочку он, конечно, поймал, аккуратно поставил на место и повернул девушку к себе.  
\- Милая, я вообще-то благодарности ждал.  
\- Да ты что? – зло крикнула Ника. - За что это?  
\- За то, что отпустил его живым, за то, что не рассказал ему, кто ты, - спокойно перечислял Кир. – И даже не пил его, заметь. И все ради тебя.  
\- Уходи, я умоляю тебя, уходи, - у Ники начиналась истерика. С одной стороны, хотелось бесноваться, швырять предметы, бить зеркала и выть, с другой – лечь спать и мечтать, что завтра все станет просто и понятно, свернуться комочком под одеялом и забыть обо всем, верить, как в детстве, что утро вечера мудренее.  
\- Хорошо, - внезапно сказал Кир. – Я уйду, если ты пообещаешь, что прямо сейчас ляжешь спать.  
Ника кивнула.  
\- Тогда поцелуй меня. 

Девушка колебалась. Тогда Кир сам притянул ее голову и поцеловал. Он целовал медленно, вдумчиво, наслаждаясь вкусом, большими пальцами ласкал нежную шею. Ника прикрыла глаза и ответила. И стало легче, словно внутри какой-то пазл встал на свое место, охватила небывалая легкость, и когда Кир провел рукой по спине и сжал ягодицу, она даже не возразила.  
\- А теперь ложись спать, - мгновение, и Ника осталась в квартире одна. Она тяжело опустилась на постель и поняла, что разочарована его уходом.  
Ника ругала себя, ругала за слабоволие, за непонятную какую-то зависимость от его прикосновений, поцелуев, казалось, как только он касался ее губ, у нее вместо мозгов образовывалась клейкая жижа. Почему так? Могло ли это быть следствием того, что она и в самом деле его Истинная? Кир был отвратительным типом, он делал, что хотел, без оглядки на потребности других, использовал людей, менял их жизни. Но Ника с удивлением обнаружила, что не испытывает к Киру той ненависти, о которой столько кричала. Более того, Кир возбуждал ее. Ника даже не заметила, что ласкает себя, думая о нем.  
\- Черт, - прошептала, садясь, брезгливо отерла руку о пододеяльник, словно это вовсе и не ее рука, выпила на кухне стакан крови, легла обратно в постель моментально уснула. «Это все нервы», - подумала, засыпая.  
И не слышала, как открылась дверь, и в квартиру тенью проник вампир, некоторое время постоял, глядя на спящую девушку, и лег рядом. 

\- Нет, отец, еще не время.  
\- Сын, более полугода прошло, мы желаем узнать твою Истинную.  
\- Боюсь, она еще не готова. Понимаешь, для нее обращение стало очень серьезным стрессом, она до сих пор не смирилась.  
\- Она уже беременна? – продолжал допрос отец.  
\- Нет, но я над этим работаю.  
\- Ты помнишь условия, сынок.  
\- Да, но я не Сева, мне не нужно твое место, - вздохнул устало.  
\- Всеволод честолюбив и слишком порывист. И у него Истинной нет. В общем, я даю тебе неделю, потом мы с мамой ждем вас в гости.  
\- Но, отец…  
\- Никаких «но». Я все сказал. 

Утром Ника умылась, выпила стакан крови, подкрасила глаза, оделась потеплее и поехала на работу, нужно было сдать отчет о сборах, получить деньги, разобрать накопившиеся дела. Встреча с Максимом пугала, Ника не знала, как вести себя с ним. Она его обидела, очень, никогда ей не забыть его печальных глаз, для него она предательница, подлая изменница, встречающаяся одновременно с двумя мужчинами. Да так ли он неправ, в конце концов?  
Припарковала машину, улыбнулась охраннику и прошла к лифту.  
\- Ника, привет.  
\- Привет, Сереженька.  
\- Как сборы?  
\- Отлично, спасибо.  
\- Ника, - Сергей колебался. – Ты зайди ко мне потом, хорошо?  
\- А что случилось?  
\- Кое-что. Я тебе потом скажу, - и Сергей вышел на своем этаже, оставив заинтригованную девушку размышлять, что же такого важного он хотел сказать. 

Полдня пролетели незаметно, дел накопилось немало, Макса на месте, к счастью, не было, и, уже собираясь домой, она заглянула в медкабинет.  
\- Сережа?  
\- Проходи, садись.  
\- Что ты хотел мне сказать?  
\- Никочка, ты же знаешь, как я к тебе отношусь.  
\- Как?  
Сергей не ответил, задумался, формулируя мысль.  
\- Ника, я знаю, что ты вампир, - выпалил Сергей и поправил на носу очки. Ника онемела. Откуда? Видимо, все-таки анализы, не зря она так их не любила.  
\- И? – спросила чуть резко.  
\- Обрати меня.  
 **Глава 19. Принять себя**

\- Обрати меня.  
\- Ты с ума сошел?  
\- Нет, - Сергей опять поправил очки. – Это обдуманное и осознанное решение. Я полгода думал.  
\- Зачем, Сережа? – Ника покачала головой. – Я не понимаю. Это же… ужасно. Если бы у меня был выбор, я бы никогда…  
\- Но ты уже, - фраза на скорости врезалась в мозг. - И я хочу так, понимаешь? Я хочу быть с тобой! – мужчина порывисто прижал девушку к себе. «Точно сбрендил, - подумала Ника, тихонько отстраняясь. - С психами нельзя делать резких движений, - она же не хочет ему навредить»? Но пах он, конечно, изумительно, и Ника постепенно прекратила попытки и расслабилась, тем более что никаких активных действий доморощенный самоубийца пока не предпринимал.  
\- Со мной? – спросила изумленно.  
\- Глупая, глупая Ника. Да все подразделение смеется над моей безответной любовью. А ты даже не замечала ничего?  
Девушка покраснела. Вот что тут ответить? Нет, конечно, она знала, что нравится милому доктору, и его ненавязчивое внимание ей льстило, она с удовольствием с ним флиртовала, но что-то большее? Нет уж, увольте, она и так запуталась в своих мужчинах, и добавлять в свой гарем еще одного страдальца не было никакого желания.  
\- Нет, Сережа, это не выход. Ты все равно не сможешь быть со мной.  
\- Почему? – засопел обиженно тот. – Уверен, ты узнаешь меня лучше и обязательно полюбишь. А если не полюбишь, моей любви и на двоих хватит, - чуть влажные глаза, оттененные пушистыми ресницами, умоляюще смотрели из-за стекол очков.  
Ника вздохнула: «Как ребенок, честное слово!» Сейчас ей казалось, что она старше его лет на двадцать как минимум, такими наивными ей казались его суждения. Или это она стала настолько циничной? Неужели ее так испортил Кир? Как же отговорить?  
\- Понимаешь, Сережа, даже если бы я тебя любила, а я, прости, не люблю, мы все равно не смогли бы быть вместе. По вампирским законам я замужем.  
Сергей вскинулся.  
\- Как замужем? За кем?  
\- За вампиром, Сережа.  
\- А Максим Андреевич?  
Ника всхлипнула, думать о Максе было откровенно больно.  
\- Мы расстались…  
\- Он знает? – спросил тихо, кладя ее голову себе на плечо, медленно и нежно гладя волосы.  
\- Нет. Он считает, что я ему просто банально изменила, - слезы текли ручьем, одна радость, что не красные.  
\- Может, стоит ему рассказать?  
\- И как ты себе это представляешь? Макс, знаешь, а ведь я вампир, уже полгода как…  
\- Меня бы это не остановило.  
\- Ты не он…  
\- Да.  
\- Сереженька, я очень тебя прошу, не надо делать того, о чем потом очень сильно пожалеешь, хорошо? Пообещай мне!  
\- Я не могу, Никочка, - он обнял ее крепко-крепко, прижал близко, схватился, как утопающий за спасательный круг. 

\- Сергей, вы вакцину заказали? – и осекся. – Вы не один…  
\- Здравствуй, Максим, - робко сказала Ника, отодвигаясь от доктора. Максим смотрел сурово, глаза прищурены, губы плотно сжаты, настоящий строгий начальник. Ника покраснела, поняв, что он увидел, когда вошел. Решил, наверное, что пошла Ника вразнос…  
«Но ты уже...» - билось в голове. Вот ведь действительно. Так, может, стоит сказать правду? А что дальше? И ежику понятно, что работать ей не дадут, может, еще и охоту откроют. Но как есть тоже не оставишь. Было больно видеть презрение в глазах Максима, презрение, тщательно маскирующее ту же боль.  
И Ника решилась.  
\- Максим, мы можем поговорить?  
\- А разве мы еще не все друг другу сказали? По-моему, ты была предельно откровенна, - Ника снова покраснела.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
\- Пять минут, Ника, - и вышел.  
\- Сережа, не делай глупостей, - чмокнула доктора в щеку и побежала следом за Максом.  
Сергей приложил ладонь к щеке и решил, что Ника стоит того, чтобы за нее бороться. И ведь он ей так ничего и не пообещал. 

\- Ну? – Максим присел на край огромного письменного стола и сложил руки на груди, всем свои видом демонстрируя, что не очень-то ему и интересно.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - честно призналась Ника.  
\- Милая, ты издеваешься? – усмехнулся горько. – Не стоит бросаться такими словами.  
\- Макс, я вампир, - вот и все, выдохнула и прислонилась спиной к закрытой двери и прикрыла глаза. Макс молчал, и глаза пришлось открыть, чтобы убедиться, что тот не испарился через окно, например, но мужчина сидел, недвижим, понятия не имея, что можно ответить.  
\- Вампир? – переспросил тихо.  
\- Да, и парень, которого ты видел, тот, кто меня обратил. Я… могу рассказать? Или мне просто уйти, чтобы ты мог забыть, что я вообще когда-то существовала, - на глазах выступили слезы, ноги мелко дрожали.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я не смог бы тебя забыть, даже если бы захотел, - сказал Максим, и Ника ожидала, что он подойдет и обнимет, но нет, он остался, где был. Боится? Презирает? Стало еще горше, девушка запустила пальцы в волосы и закусила губу.  
\- Помнишь, меня укусили на задании? – Макс кивнул. – Это был он. Тогда он сказал мне свое имя и нашел меня. Нашел и обратил. Я не хотела, я умоляла его не делать этого, но… сам видишь. Мне тогда только прививку сделали, я была уязвима.  
\- Черт, - ругнулся Максим и потер лицо ладонями.  
Чего Ника ожидала после своего признания? Чего хотела? Хотела, чтобы подошел, обнял, сказал «бедная моя девочка, мы справимся» и поцеловал, а она бы расслабилась и обмякла в его объятиях, уверенная, что так и будет, что он обязательно что-нибудь придумает. Но Макс даже не шелохнулся.  
\- Боже, Ника… не могу поверить.  
И все.  
\- Ты презираешь меня?  
\- Нет, что ты, - встал, обошел стол и сел в кресло. Подальше от нее. – Просто… я не ожидал.  
\- Ясно, - совершенно убитым голосом прошептала девушка, осознав, что поддержки и понимания от бывшего любимого она не дождется. Придется опять рассчитывать лишь на себя, быть сильной, раз уж так сложились обстоятельства.  
\- Мне нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть…  
\- Всего хорошего, Максим Андреевич, - Ника высоко задрала подбородок и отправилась домой.  
А дома рыдала, швыряя в стены подушки, выла от жалости к себе, от того, что снова боролась с обстоятельствами один на один, без мужской поддержки. Жалела ли, что рассказала? Нет, наверное, только отчего-то очень больно было в груди. Глупая и наивная, она в глубине души надеялась, что он поддержит, ведь в случившемся не было ее вины, но, видимо, для него наличие или отсутствие вины не имело значения.  
Успокоилась, когда на улице уже светало, выпила почти всю имевшуюся кровь и уснула, свернувшись на кровати комочком, несчастная и преданная. 

Опять мело, спецтехника работала практически круглосуточно, припаркованную под окном машинку Ники засыпало снегом, но девушке было все равно, она и так никуда не собиралась. Позвонила на работу, сказавшись больной, взяла ноутбук и принялась структурировать мысли.  
Вопросом номер один оставалась организация питания. Поддавшись моменту и вылакав все запасы за одну ночь, Ника понимала, через пару часов проснется жажда и придется ловить котов. Надо было решить, как быть с Киром, как пережить то, что Максим от нее отказался, продолжать ли работать… исходя из того, что ночью за Никой никто не пришел, Макс ее не выдал. Что ж, и на том спасибо.  
Телефонный звонок разорвал тишину.  
\- Ника?  
\- Макс? – на душе потеплело, может, не все еще потеряно.  
\- Ника, я… черт, не знаю даже, как начать.  
\- Начни с начала, - подсказала мягко.  
\- В общем, тебе нужно подъехать и написать заявление по собственному желанию.  
\- Что? – голос не слушался. – Ты меня увольняешь?  
\- Ника, только в память о том, что у нас было, я тебя увольняю, а не ликвидирую. Ты – носитель секретной информации. Я… - тяжелый вздох. – Да меня самого ликвидируют, если узнают, что я тебя отпустил. Исчезни, очень тебя прошу. 

Ночь. Слез больше не было. Кончились, наверное. Ника, словно привидение, шаталась по квартире, жажда постепенно усиливалась, ее бил озноб, руки мелко дрожали, искусанные губы кровоточили.  
Не сразу попала по нужным клавишам, длинные гудки. И наконец:  
\- Да?  
\- Я согласна попробовать…  
 **Глава 20. Быть вампиром. Быть с вампиром**

«Переходите к решительным мерам».  
Мемуары сэра Малькольма Джемисона, вампира, рожденного Истинной. 

\- Я согласна попробовать, - сказала едва слышно, но Кир, конечно услышал.  
\- Буду через час. Собирай вещи.  
Что же она наделала? Одним днем угробила все, чего добивалась полгода. Сама, сама, никем не заставляемая, позвонила Киру. Что двигало ею? Отчаяние? Страх? Боязнь одиночества? Голод? Наверное, все вместе, а еще – безграничная усталость и нежелание бороться. Она пыталась, бог свидетель, пыталась жить, как жила, сохранить себя. Но чего ради? Пожалуй, пришло время признать, что обратно человеком ей не стать, как сильно ей бы этого не хотелось, она вампир, так стоило ли продолжать притворяться и обманывать себя?  
На сборах Ника не могла сосредоточиться: голова кружилась от голода, руки дрожали от волнения.  
Кир приехал быстро.  
\- Входи, - впустила не глядя, прошла в ванную, взяла зубную щетку, шампунь, гель для душа и прочие мелочи, сложила во вместительную косметичку. Кир встал за спиной, прислонившись к дверному косяку и скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Готова? – его низкий голос обволакивал.  
\- Почти, - ответила тихо. Кир подошел, обнял, обхватив талию, притянул к себе, и Ника прижалась спиной к сильной мужской груди. Как же она устала!  
\- Дурочка моя, зачем ты с собой так? – он говорил мягко, и Ника постепенно расслаблялась, обмякая в объятиях.  
Легкий поцелуй в висок, тихий всхлип в ответ, губы нежно мазнули по влажной и соленой щеке, смуглая рука повернула голову, и мужской рот накрыл женский. И Ника ответила, развернулась к Киру, обвила руками шею и принялась целовать так, будто от этого зависела ее жизнь. Душевное благополучие уж точно.  
Вот она, ее судьба – быть с таким же, как она сама.  
Кир распалялся, руки гладили спину, бока, задрали футболку, стянули ее и откинули в сторону, ладони накрыли холмики грудей, лаская через кружево белья.  
\- Нет, Кир, пожалуйста, подожди… - Ника с трудом отстранилась, уткнулась лбом в мужское плечо. – Мне нужно чуть-чуть привыкнуть.  
\- Детка, у тебя полгода было… - ответил резко, прижимая к себе, Ника животом чувствовала его возбуждение и боялась того, что могло, да что там, должно было произойти.  
\- Я же не отказываюсь, просто…  
\- Вот и не отказывайся, - шепнул в ухо и потянул язычок молнии на джинсах.  
Он вошел в нее прямо в тесной ванной, устроив девушку на стиральной машине и, стыдно признаться, она была полностью готова. Влажные стеночки плотно сжали член, и с губ сорвался стон. Щеки Ники горели, припухшие губы покалывало, ноги, казалось, сами, против воли, скрестились на пояснице вампира.  
\- Не закрывай глаза. Смотри на меня, - и она смотрела в черные бездонные глаза, тонула в них, а он, казалось, читал ее, как раскрытую книгу.  
\- Моя, - и мощный оргазм накрыл девушку, Кир последовал следом.  
Вампир разомкнул объятия, поцеловал нежно и отвернулся.  
\- Поехали, - сказал абсолютно спокойно, словно это не он только что сгорал от страсти вместе с ней. Ника быстро привела себя в порядок, накинула поданную шубку и заперла дверь квартиры, не предполагая, что вернется туда очень нескоро. 

Дорога в полном молчании угнетала.  
\- Куда мы едем?  
\- Домой.  
\- В твой особняк? – с домом у Ники были связаны не самые приятные воспоминания. Но она сделала выбор, и глупо было бы сейчас просить вернуть ее обратно. Кир уверенно вел автомобиль, внимательно следил за дорогой, но гололед и метель не располагали к задушевным беседам за рулем.  
\- В наш особняк. Да, туда. В воскресенье полетим в Москву.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Родители мечтают с тобой познакомиться. И так полгода тянули.  
Ника нервничала.  
А Кир был счастлив, его жена сама позвонила, не придется просить отсрочки, не придется унижаться перед отцом. Не придется силой заставлять Нику ехать с ним.  
\- Это обязательно? Может, немного повременить?  
\- Нет, - и это короткое «нет» четко дало понять девушке, во что она с размаху вляпалась. Теперь, видимо, так и будет: знай, женщина, свое место.  
Больше ничего спрашивать не хотелось. Зато не давала покоя жажда.  
\- Кир, а у тебя кровь дома есть?  
\- Да, конечно. Потерпи, детка, скоро приедем.  
И почему от одного-единственного ласкового слова хотелось все простить? Или заплакать.  
\- Кир? – не удержалась Ника. – Почему ты приехал за мной сам? Почему не с водителем?  
\- Был относительно недалеко, заехал по пути, - Ника горько посмеялась над собственными иллюзиями – она-то уже напредставляла себе, что он соскучился, никому не мог доверить столь важную миссию, а он просто был рядом… «Он тебя любит», - вспомнились слова Андрея. Но правда ли это? Она рискнула, решила попробовать, а вдруг ошиблась? 

Кир загнал автомобиль в гараж, вышел из машины и, распахнув пассажирскую дверь, подал Нике руку.  
\- Ты что-то загрустила. Все будет хорошо, - и поцеловал. И Ника поверила, поверила, что все будет хорошо. – Выше нос! – девушка улыбнулась, поглубже загоняя страх и волнение. Она в этом доме теперь хозяйка, в конце концов. В холле толпилась прислуга.  
\- Они приветствуют свою хозяйку, - обнял за талию, прижимая к себе.  
\- Э… я должна им что-то сказать?  
\- Можешь поздороваться, например.  
\- Здравствуйте, - больше ничего умного в голову не пришло, похоже, быть хозяйкой тоже надо учиться. Кир улыбался.  
\- Вероника – моя жена и ваша госпожа. Слушаться, как меня, исполнять любое желание. Свободны. 

\- Мы будем спать в одной комнате? – комната была та самая, в которой она когда-то, казалось, в прошлой жизни, успела разглядеть все щербинки на паркете, пока ползла на четвереньках к Киру. От воспоминаний кровь прилила к щекам, стало очень стыдно.  
\- В одной постели, радость моя, - и, предупреждая возможные возражения, дополнил. – Это не обсуждается. Здесь твоя гардеробная, - Кир распахнул дверь в просторную комнату с окном. – Я позволил себе кое-что приобрести для тебя.  
Ника робко шагнула в комнату. Если это «кое-что», то она совершенно ничего не понимала в жизни. Гардероб был полностью забит брендовой одеждой и обувью. Рука сама потянулась потрогать дорогие ткани. Обернулась.  
\- Ты был уверен, что я приеду, - и это был не вопрос.  
\- Да. Иди ко мне.  
И она пошла. Словно у нее был выбор…  
Подошла, положила руки на плечи и лизнула его нижнюю губу, втянула ее в рот, пососала. Сильные ладони сомкнулись на талии, притягивая ближе, прижимая настолько плотно, что между ними не мог бы поместиться и лист бумаги.  
\- Скучала по мне? – прошептал Кир, и по телу от горячего шепота бежали мурашки.  
\- Да-а.  
Кир был нежен и страстен, и девушка плавилась от желания, всем телом подставляясь под умелые ласки. Джемпер и джинсы в мгновение ока оказались кучкой свалены на пол, через минуту к ним присоединились вещи Кира, мужчина подхватил Нику на руки и с нежностью уложил на постель.  
Спустя час на теле, казалось, не было ни единого миллиметра, который бы он не облизал. Она стонала его имя, обезумев, до крови царапала спину и плечи, металась и извивалась, тая от невыразимого блаженства. Он играл, словно на скрипке, на каждом нервном окончании ее тела, и она раскрывалась полностью, отдавая себя. Свое тело. Но не сердце.  
Сердце же, казалось, покрылось толстой коркой льда, возможно, переживая таким образом недавнее предательство Максима. А, может, вампиры вовсе не могут любить? 

***  
«Я любил и ненавидел,  
Но теперь душа пуста.  
Все исчезло, не оставив и следа.  
И не знает боли в груди осколок льда...*» .  
Рвал на части душу Кипелов, Ника выключила радио и подошла к большому зеркалу.  
Не знает боли, не знает любви. Ника менялась, и происходящие изменения пугали ее до чертиков. За несколько дней она стала еще красивее, здоровые длинные волосы блестели, от небольшого целлюлита не осталось и следа, глаза сверкали, но это сверкание было холодным сверканием бриллиантов.  
Да, она смирились, да, она безропотно руководила слугами, паковавшими вещи для поездки в Москву, да, она собиралась быть Киру идеальной женой. Сломалась? Нет! Набиралась сил и училась приспосабливаться. Пришло время становиться частью семьи.  
* «Осколки»/ Ария  
 **Глава 21. Знакомство с родственниками**

Москва встретила морозом, и Ника зябко куталась в тонкую дизайнерскую шиншилловую шубку. Отправленная родителями машина опаздывала, Кир злился.  
\- Детка, замерзла? – кивок в ответ. – Иди ко мне, - мужчина распахнул пальто и укутал девушку, прижимая к себе.  
Спустя десять минут автомобиль все же подъехал, и начался долгий мучительный путь через легендарные московские пробки. Особняк родителей находился в самом центре, красивое старинное недавно отреставрированное здание. Водитель распахнул дверь сначала перед Киром, затем перед Никой. Взявшись за руки, супруги вошли в просторный холл.  
\- Господин и госпожа ждут вас в гостиной, - дворецкий поклонился. Ника чувствовала себя Золушкой, случайно попавшей на королевский бал. Или последней женой Синей бороды, тоже вариант.  
\- Не разувайся, - шепнул Кир, увидев, что Ника потянулась к молнии на своих Manolo. – Здесь это не принято. Давай руку. И выше нос, ты самая красивая.  
А Ника и не волновалась. Почти. Раньше она бы неделю спать не смогла, думала, проговаривала бы мысленно диалоги с членами семьи, представляла себе тысячи различных ситуаций. А сейчас? Нет!  
«Представь, что ты актриса, - говорила она себе, - ты играешь роль, роль уверенной в себе красивой женщины. Талантливо играешь, так, что никто и не догадается, что в душе ты совсем другая. Они хотят видеть достойную пару своему сыну – они ее увидят».  
Ника выдохнула, подняла подбородок, повела плечами, скидывая шубку, и вложила свою ладонь в ладонь Кира. Тот слегка сжал пальцы, ободряя, она ответила.  
Кир заметно нервничал, для него сегодняшняя встреча была важна, что ж, Нике не сложно быть идеальной. 

\- Отец, мама, - Кир склонил голову. – Позвольте представить вам мою Истинную, Веронику.  
\- Подойди, дитя, - тихо, но властно сказал сидевший в кресле мужчина. Ника никогда не подумала бы, что это отец. Старший брат, да. Они с Киром были очень похожи: тот же разрез глаз, те же губы, тот же волевой подбородок. Только нос у Кира был изящнее и тоньше, материнский. Мать Кира потрясла Нику с первого взгляда: поразительно красивая женщина с королевской осанкой, огромными черными глазами и белоснежными волосами, тонкая и изящная. Она выглядела Никиной ровесницей, только легкая грусть в глазах да тень усталости выдавали ее.  
Ника сделала шаг, дугой, третий, склонила голову в вежливом поклоне, краем глаза уловила одобрительную улыбку родителей. Они разглядывали ее, казалось, целую вечность, затем отец встал, обнял девушку за плечи и притянул к себе.  
\- Мы рады принять тебя в семью, девочка, - твердые губы легко коснулись лба.  
Кир, не сдержав облегчения, шумно выдохнул.  
\- Дорогой, думаю, детям надо дать отдохнуть с дороги. Через два часа ужин, Сева с Володей мечтают познакомиться с новой родственницей. Я пришлю тебе камеристку, - обратилась она к Нике. «Зачем?» - хотелось спросить, но она сдержалась, пришлют, так пришлют, разберется. Камеристка с непроницаемым лицом погладила платье, сделала прическу и наложила макияж. И красота Ники заиграла свежими красками. 

Думая об ужине, Ника представляла себе столовую с огромным обеденным столом, за которым соберется вся семья, вино, несколько смен блюд. Но нет, все, наверное, иначе, учитывая то, что ужинать должны были вампиры.  
То, что Ника увидела, немало удивило. Распахнулась дверь, и взору девушки открылась великолепная гостиная с вишневого цвета ковром. В центре гостиной стояли несколько диванов и кресел, в середине – низкий столик, и вокруг этого столика на коленях сидели люди, настоящие живые люди.  
\- Наконец-то, - улыбнулся отец. – Ждем только вас, моя дорогая. Вы прелестны, - Ника чуть приподняла уголки губ и подала руку для поцелуя. - Позволь представить тебе моих сыновей. Старший, Всеволод, - потрясающей красоты высокий мужчина припал к руке, Нике казалось, что он целует ее неприлично долго, она попыталась выдернуть руку, вампир едва заметно усмехнулся.  
\- Очень рад.  
\- Взаимно, - вежливо, но холодно отозвалась девушка, мужчина ей не понравился.  
\- И мой младший сын – Владимир, - этот казавшийся совсем молодым мужчина выглядел полной противоположностью старшему брату. Улыбнулся открыто, быстро поцеловал руку, опять улыбнулся.  
\- Вероника, счастлив приветствовать в семье.  
\- Благодарю, - Ника не смогла не улыбнуться в ответ.  
\- К столу, - сказал отец. – Думаю, никто не будет против, если Вероника первой выберет себе блюдо.  
Ника удивленно посмотрела на Кира, прося разъяснений. Тот улыбнулся, обнял за пояс и подвел к мягкому двухместному дивану  
\- Детка, выбирай, кто нравится.  
\- Зачем? – прошептала, переводя взгляд с одного сидящего человека на другого.  
\- В моей семье предпочитают пить кровь из источника, а не из чашки. Я сам не горячий поклонник такого способа, но в родительском доме надо соблюдать родительские правила. Выбирай.  
Ника побледнела и крепко вцепилась в руку Кира.  
\- Я не смогу. Им же больно…  
\- Не больно, они зачарованы, - прошептал Кир. – Посмотри в их глаза, - глаза и в самом деле были чуть подернуты дымкой.  
\- Но они же почти дети… - Ника едва держалась на ногах, и Кир галантно усадил ее в кресло.  
\- Их кровь – самая вкусная.  
\- Тогда вот этого мальчика, - кивнула Ника на ближайшего к ней паренька лет семнадцати. Ее мутило, она не могла представить, как будет его кусать.  
Сама трапеза в голове Ники почти не отложилась. Она видела словно сквозь грязное стекло, как расселились родители и братья Кира, слышала, словно сквозь вату, как Кир сказал ей, что мальчик сделает все, что она скажет. Ника смотрела, как Всеволод усадил на колени стройную хрупкую девушку, чем-то похожую на нее и, глядя Нике в глаза, отвел в сторону длинные волосы, обнажая шею, провел по ней языком, и укусил. Нике казалось, что это ее саму он сейчас облизал и укусил, ее передернуло, и она отвела взгляд. Всеволод едва слышно хмыкнул.  
Девушка перевела взгляд на Кира, тот к себе на колени никого не сажал, жертва обошла диван, встав позади, перегнулась через спинку дивана так, чтобы открытая шея оказалась на уровне рта Кира и застыла. Кир укусил.  
«Я должна», - говорила себе Ника, это нормально для ее нового состояния, это веками нормально для вампиров. Но как же было страшно! Она попросила мальчика сесть на подлокотник и наклониться, провела рукой по волосам, по спине, настраиваясь, слыша, как гулко бьется его сердце, как быстро течет по венам вкусная кровь. Она сделает это!  
И Ника укусила, понимая, что теперь обратной дороги к людям у нее точно нет.  
Утолив первый голод, вампиры ссадили «ужин» обратно на пол.  
\- Вероника, расскажи нам о себе, - обратился к девушке Всеволод.  
\- Что именно вас интересует?  
\- Чем ты занималась, пока была… человеком?  
Кир напрягся, но Ника этого не заметила. Или просто решила не обращать внимания.  
\- Работала в организации по контролю за вампирами.  
\- И кем, если не секрет?  
\- Экспертом.  
Мать с отцом переглянулись, чувствуя, видимо, что ни к чему хорошему такой разговор не приведет.  
\- Дети, - подала голос мать. – А как вы познакомились?  
Кир молчал и смотрел на Нику предостерегающе. Неужели родители не знали про убийства?  
\- О, это очень романтичная история, - начала с усмешкой Ника, Кир сжал ее руку, - Он меня покусал.  
\- Покусал?  
\- Да, просто, на ровном месте, схватил и покусал. А уже потом завалил цветами.  
\- Кир, ты не умеешь ухаживать за девушками? – насмешливо поинтересовался Всеволод.  
\- Сева, уймись, - прошипел Кир.  
\- Я мог бы дать тебе несколько уроков… - продолжал глумиться брат.  
\- Не стоит, - уверенно сказала Ника.  
\- Дети, мы рассчитываем, что вы останетесь как минимум на неделю.  
Кир замер, видимо, такое долгое пребывание с семьей не входило в его планы.  
\- Боюсь, мы не сможем.  
\- Конечно, сможете, - твердо проговорил отец. – Послезавтра бал в вашу честь. 

\- Устала? – Кир прижал к себе девушку.  
\- Да, столько эмоций…  
\- Хочу тебя, - шепнул в ухо, подталкивая в сторону постели.  
\- Не надо, Кир. Я уже сплю практически. Давай утром, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо. Любишь меня? – Ника закусила губу. И кивнула. Пусть лучше так, чужой дом – не лучшее место для выяснения отношений. 

Ника проснулась посреди ночи и прислушалась: казалось, кто-то стонал.  
\- Кир, - позвала тихонько, но тот только перевернулся на другой бок и сунул руку под щеку.  
\- А-а-а, - услышала она женский крик. Ника встала с постели, накинула полупрозрачный халатик поверх коротенькой сорочки и вышла в коридор, прислушиваясь. Минуту было тихо, и она уже решила, что ей послышалось, но вдруг:  
\- А-а, больно, - тонкий женский голос. Перед глазами сразу встала девушка, сидевшая на коленях у Всеволода, и Ника кинулась по коридору, ориентируясь на звук. Замерла перед закрытой дверью и вновь прислушалась.  
\- Нет, пожалуйста, нет… - раздалось из-за двери, и Ника решилась, со всей силы толкнула дверь и фурией влетела в слабо освещенную комнату. Осмотрелась и замерла.  
\- О, кто к нам пожаловал… - сладко проворковал Всеволод. – Очень, очень рад.  
\- Ох… - с постели на Нику смотрел обнаженный Сева и злая как сто чертей камеристка, очень недовольная тем, что кто-то посмел их прервать. – Простите, - смутилась девушка. – Я думала, кого-то убивают, - вампир смотрел насмешливо, и Ника разозлилась. – Вы так орали. Хоть бы звукоизоляцию какую сделали.  
И она развернулась, чтобы уйти.  
\- Куда же ты? – Всеволод подскочил и уже через мгновение заключил Нику в объятия. – Останься со мной.  
\- Совсем сдурел? Руки убери от меня!  
\- Какая дикая кошечка! Ты слишком хороша для Кира, - он силой потащил упирающуюся, извивающуюся и отбивающуюся девушку к развороченной постели. – Пошла вон, - шикнул камеристке, и та, прожигая Нику ненавидящим взглядом, медленно сползла с кровати и, накинув халатик, вышла.  
\- Нет, - Ника укусила его за запястье, мужчина зашипел и наотмашь ударил по щеке, Ника захлебнулась криком. Господи, ну почему жизнь ее ничему не учит?  
Всеволод уронил девушку на кровать и придавил собственным телом.  
\- Вот что ты творишь? – патовая ситуация: деваться было некуда. Мужчина усмехнулся. – Отпусти меня, по-хорошему отпусти.  
\- Ты сама пришла в мою спальню. Разве не за этим?  
\- Не за этим, - Ника опять попыталась вырваться, но оказалась прижата еще ближе, возбужденный член мужчины упирался в бедро. – Я же сказала: думала, кого-то убивают. Отпусти меня, пожалуйста. И прости, я не хотела ввести тебя в заблуждение.  
«Ну, разжимай руки, отпусти меня, давай».  
\- Я что, похож на идиота?  
\- Почему? – не поняла Ника.  
\- Только идиот отпустит ту, что пришла сама… - и он стал ее целовать.  
Это не было неприятно, более того, было необыкновенно волнующе и возбуждающе. Нике огромной силой воли стоило чуть-чуть вывернуться. Она закричала что было силы.  
\- Ки-и-ир! 

\- Какого черта здесь творится? – Кир был в ярости. Услышав крик своей женщины, он, как был, в одних трусах и босиком, кинулся на помощь. И что увидел?  
\- Она сама пришла, - спокойно сказал Всеволод, отодвигаясь. Ника села и растерла запястья.  
\- Ника?  
\- Я думала, тут кого-то убивают. Пыталась тебя разбудить. В общем, спасательная операция захлебнулась. Пойду я спать.  
И Ника прошествовала, вздернул подбородок, мимо мужчин, миновала коридор, стараясь не срываться на бег, дошла до своей комнаты, хлопнула дверью и привалилась к ней спиной. И почему ей так не везет? Вот уж ходячее несчастье. 

\- Не смей ее трогать, понял?  
\- Да ты что? А если захочу?  
\- Не смей! Ника – моя!  
\- Была твоя, стала моя. Посмотрим. Спокойной ночи. 

\- Детка, почему с тобой так сложно?  
\- Прости, я не хотела, честное слово. Девушка так кричала, я думала, ее там расчленяют как минимум.  
\- Сева не спит с человечками – брезгует. Иди ко мне, - Ника придвинулась к мужу и закинула на него ногу. – Осторожнее с ним, он опасен.  
\- Да уж догадалась.  
\- А он тебе… понравился? – Ника приподнялась на локте.  
\- В смысле? Как мужчина? Нет, конечно, – и кого она обманывает?  
 **Глава 22. День без Кира**

«Наследник… как много в этом слове. Только заимев наследника, вы сможете быть уверены, что состоялись как мужчина. Ни деньги, ни статус, ни власть не способны распахнуть перед вами столько дверей, сколько один младенец».  
Мемуары сэра Малькольма Джемисона, вампира, рожденного Истинной. 

Самое странное, что она все же замечательно выспалась. Потянулась в постели и открыла глаза: Кира не было, как, собственно, и часов в их комнате. Долго ли она спала? Ника лениво высунула ногу из-под одеяла, полежала еще пару минут, глубоко вздохнула, эту привычку оставить оказалось не так-то просто, и рывком села, ежась от перепада температуры. Под одеялом было все-таки теплее. Душ, вот что ей нужно.  
Спустя полчаса, натянув джинсы и бадлон и в глубине души надеясь, что завтраки в этом доме менее страшны и пафосны, нежели ужины, Ника спустилась на первый этаж и прошла в кухню. Кухня выглядела, как музей: полированные, натурального дерева фасады, каменная столешница и стилизованная под старину бытовая техника. Ника хмыкнула, задумавшись: зачем вампирам кухня? Вполне хватило бы холодильника да нескольких комнат для гостей. Но, очевидно, хозяева рассудили иначе.  
\- Госпоже что-то угодно? – раздалось за спиной, и Ника подпрыгнула от неожиданности.  
\- Госпоже угодно крови, - ответила подошедшему слуге.  
\- Позвать для вас человека?  
\- Гм… нет, утром я предпочитаю стакан. И кофе.  
\- Простите?  
\- Стакан крови, пожалуйста, - она чувствовала себя Алисой в стране чудес.  
\- Одну минуту, госпожа.  
Ника наблюдала за манипуляциями слуги и отметила, что наличие микроволновки в кухне также, пожалуй, оправдано. Слуга передал бокал.  
\- Благодарю. А где все?  
\- Хозяин и господин Всеволод отлучились по делам, хозяйка еще отдыхает, господин Владимир только час назад вернулся, а господин Кир улетел в Петербург.  
\- Ч-что? – Ника не поверила своим ушам. – Как улетел?  
\- Он оставил вам письмо.  
\- Давайте.  
Ника постаралась взять себя в руки и не психовать – всему должно было быть логичное объяснение, Кир не мог, ведь не мог же, бросить ее тут. А вдруг она ему все-таки надоела? Надоела со своим плохим настроением и вечными жалобами, с нежеланием принять себя и его… вдруг Кир подумал, что ей нужен Всеволод? Ника медленно опустилась на стул.  
\- Вы свободны, благодарю.  
Слуга поклонился и вышел. Ника распечатала письмо.  
«Детка, прости, что улетел, не попрощавшись, но ты так сладко спала. Опять убийство, и одного из моих подопечных захватило СПКВ. Я нужен там.  
Завтра утром разбужу тебя поцелуем. Кир».  
«Я убью его, - подумала Ника. - Нет, сначала поцелую, а потом убью». Ибо чего она только себе не напридумывала. Но почему он не взял ее с собой? Боится за нее или не доверяет?  
\- О, доброе утро, милая.  
М-да, день не задался с самого начала.  
\- И тебе не хворать. Приятного аппетита, - Ника, даже не посмотрев в сторону вошедшего Севы, залпом допила кровь и поднялась со стула.  
\- Как, уже уходишь? – большое сильное тело загородило проход.  
\- Да, - только как, интересно? Через окно?  
Видимо, подобные мысли пронеслись и в голове Всеволода, потому как губы его растянулись в довольной ухмылке.  
\- Милая, мне показалось, у нас остались невыясненные вопросы.  
\- Тебе показалось, - сейчас, когда по всему дому деловито сновали слуги, она его совсем не боялась. Правда, никакой уверенности, что помогать они кинутся именно ей, не было.  
\- Ты ведь не любишь его, - внимательные глаза заглядывали, казалось, в самую душу.  
\- С чего ты взял? – спросила безразлично, очень надеясь, что прозвучало именно так. – Я люблю его.  
\- Нет, не любишь, - Всеволод подошел вплотную и положил руки на плечи, Ника смотрела на него, как зачарованная. Давай, уходи уже, кричала себе, но ноги не двигались с места, пока ее взгляд был в плену черных глаз. – Ты потенциально очень сильная Истинная, я чувствую. Сильнее матери, полагаю. Тебе нужен сильный партнер. Кир по природе не лидер. Он отличный исполнитель, да, но он не лидер, не вожак. Тебе нужен другой…  
Где-то хлопнула дверь, и оцепенение спало.  
\- Уж не себя ли ты мне предлагаешь? – фыркнула Ника, отстраняясь. О том, как Всеволоду удалось ее так зачаровать и о смысле всего им сказанного она подумает потом, у себя в комнате. Девушка сделала шаг назад.  
\- Себя. Роди мне наследника.  
\- Ничего себе заявочка, - только и успела выдохнуть Ника до того, как в одно мгновение оказалась прижата к сильному мужскому телу, а мягкие женские губы были захвачены сильными мужскими. Его язык ласкал, завоевывал, и Нике огромных сил стоило оттолкнуть мужчину. – Отстань от меня, ты мне не нужен.  
\- Я вам не помешаю? – раздалось от двери.  
\- Ты очень вовремя, я как раз ухожу, - и Ника покинула поле боя.  
\- Трусиха, - усмехнулся Всеволод. 

\- Ты что творишь? – Владимир говорил громко, и Ника решила не уходить далеко.  
\- А в чем дело?  
\- Она же Кира.  
\- И что? Была Кира, будет моя. Так же как и место отца. Я выиграю эту идиотскую гонку, поэтому советую тебе уже сейчас подумать, на чьей ты стороне. 

Владимир выскочил из кухни, хлопнув дверью. Догнал девушку, тронул за локоть.  
\- Он ничего тебе не сделал?  
\- Нет, все хорошо, спасибо, - Нике не верилось, что у братьев одни родители, настолько они были разные.  
\- Какие планы на вечер?  
\- А что? – моментально напряглась девушка.  
\- Да подумал просто, что мог бы покатать тебя на машине, показать город. Думаю, так будет безопаснее. Как считаешь?  
Ника улыбнулась, не могла не улыбнуться.  
\- Спасибо, Володя. Я с удовольствием приму твое предложение.  
\- Тогда в десять?  
\- Отлично, - Ника благодарно поцеловала молодого вампира в щеку и пошла в свою комнату. 

Но вдоволь пострадать и подумать ей не дали.  
\- Ты же должна чувствовать себя на балу уверенно, - спокойно произнесла мать, присаживаясь на самый краешек кровати и протягивая книгу. «Основы этикета», прочла Ника. – Дитя, не сочти за дерзость… но у вас все хорошо?  
«И эта туда же», - подумала Ника. Плохая из нее, видимо, актриса.  
\- Да, разумеется, - ответила холодно.  
\- Совместная жизнь – это огромный труд. Ты думаешь, у нас с мужем все время все замечательно? Нет, совсем нет. Кир тебя любит, он тебе верен. Мой муж не пропускает ни одной хорошенькой вампирочки, до сих пор. Даже человечками не брезгует.  
Ника только что рот от удивления не открыла.  
\- Он… он обратил меня насильно, я не хотела, не любила его, ненавидела даже. Убить пыталась. А он перекраивал меня под себя: где гнул, где и ломал. Я с собой покончить хотела, лишь бы не быть с ним. А потом смирилась, притерпелась, Севу родила. Севе досталось больше всех, он пытался сделать из мальчика идеального наследника, лупил нещадно, лишал крови за проступки. Исковеркал душу. Я люблю Севу сильнее других, наверное. Ты уж не обижай его, он не злой.  
Ника благоразумно промолчала, хотя и дала себе обещание посмотреть на вампира иначе.  
\- А потом полюбила, не в один момент, нет. Просто поняла, что девки его приходят и уходят, а я остаюсь. Я хозяйка в его доме, в его сердце. Втянула иголки, родила Кира… Киру повезло больше, муж уже учел ошибки, не издевался. Тут начались игры другого рода, он стал их стравливать. Я, как могла, старалась подружить их, а он… он воспитывал соперников.  
\- А Владимир? - хриплым от переполнявших эмоций голосом спросила Ника.  
\- Вовочка… поздний ребенок. Любимчик. Такой милый и нежный, такой мой. В общем, к чему я была с тобой так откровенна? Ты мне нравишься, Вероника. И мне, в принципе, все равно, с кем из них ты будешь, просто помни, что за любого из них я готова убить, - женщина изящно поднялась. – Приятного чтения.  
Ника не скоро пришла в себя после странного разговора. 

И вот она уже битых пять часов осваивала выданную матерью Кира книгу «Основы этикета».  
Вампирский этикет – вещь далеко не такая простая, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Например, знали ли вы, что подходить к жертве, которую планируешь укусить, следует исключительно слева? То-то же, и Ника не знала. Что если видишь своего донора впервые и не планируешь каких-либо отношений, нужно укусить за запястье. Если рассчитываешь на продолжение – в шею. А, например, разделись трапезу с другим вампиром, значит, принять его предложение провести вместе ночь. Или день. Тут уж как повезет. Ника представила, как вгрызается с левое запястье своей жертвы, а Сева – в правое. И хмыкнула. А потом ахнула, задумавшись, почему это она представила Севу… 

В десять часов автомобиль стоял у главного входа.  
\- Вау, желтый «феррари»…  
\- Мадам, прошу, - вежливо пригласил Владимир.  
В салоне было тепло и пахло вишней и ванилью, Ника пристегнулась и с улыбкой посмотрела на своего сопровождающего.  
\- Есть какие-либо пожелания по маршруту?  
\- Нет, - улыбнулась снова. – Все на твое усмотрение.  
С Вовой было легко и приятно, беседа была непринужденной, они много шутили и смеялись, и Ника совсем расслабилась.  
\- Вов, а почему машина-то такая?  
\- А что с ней?  
\- Да гейская она какая-то…  
Ника кожей ощутила повисшее в салоне напряжение. Владимир вздохнул и посмотрел на девушку, зло посмотрел.  
\- Прости, я дура. Не хотела тебя обидеть, честное слово.  
\- Забей, - ответил, но от прежней легкости не осталось и следа, и окончание у импровизированной экскурсии вышло какое-то скомканное.  
Лежа в постели, Ника ругала себя за длинный язык и несдержанность. Что там было в книжке по этикету? Быть геем для вампира – позор, грозящий чуть ли не изгнанием из семьи. И она так оскорбила единственного крововсоса, который ей по-настоящему нравился.  
Девушка встала, накинула халат и решительно распахнула дверь. Нет, не помирившись с Вовой, она точно не уснет.  
 **Глава 23. О балах и их последствиях**

«Не забывайте о том, что ваша Истинная не всегда была вампиром, в первые годы в ней будет слишком много от человека».  
Мемуары сэра Малькольма Джемисона, вампира, рожденного Истинной. 

\- Володя? – постучала тихонько.  
\- Входи.  
Ника приоткрыла дверь.  
\- Вов, прости, я правда не хотела… черт, - Ника присела на угол постели и обратила внимание на перевернутую вверх обложкой книгу: Владимир читал Мураками. – Я не знаю, зачем я так сказала. Мне ведь мама твоя только сегодня книгу по этикету выдала…  
\- Ника, все нормально, я не обижен на тебя, - Владимир улыбнулся.  
\- Правда? – робко улыбнулась в ответ.  
\- Правда. Просто… в общем, ты права…  
\- Э…  
\- Я гей, да.  
Помимо воли слова в голове вертелись сплошь непечатные.  
\- Ох…а семья?  
\- Мать знает.  
\- Я никому не скажу, - горячо воскликнула Ника.  
\- Я знаю, - он накрыл ее ладонь своей. Вот почему единственный вампир, который не вызывал у нее рвотных позывов и животного возбуждения – гей? Нет в жизни справедливости.  
\- Вов, а что имел в виду в кухне Сева? Я не подслушивала, - быстро сказала Ника, когда Владимир иронично прищурился. – Вы просто громко говорили, а я недалеко ушла.  
\- Отец желает передать власть.  
\- И?  
\- И сказал, что его наследником станет тот, кто первым обзаведется собственным наследником. Что предполагает наличие Истинной, если ты вдруг не в курсе.  
\- М-да… - а на фоне того, что рассказала мать о соперничестве между братьями, нет ничего удивительного, что ее воспринимали, как трофей и инкубатор для наследника, который даст власть. Голова пошла кругом. Получалось, все внимание, вся любовь, все показное великодушие… все ради этого? Только ради того, чтобы получить от нее ребенка? «Роди мне наследника», - вспомнились слова Севы. «Я так хочу иметь от тебя ребенка», - страстный шепот Кира.  
Все ложь? Ника чувствовала себя так, словно об нее вытерло ноги все население Москвы. Ее тупо использовали, а она-то, идиотка, уши развесила.  
«Тебе нужен сильный партнер», «я так люблю тебя, милая»… они оба ей врали. Она сама, как личность, не нужна никому. Встала, чуть качаясь.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Вова. Спасибо.  
\- Ника, - посмотрела глазами, полными слез. – Помни, что можешь на меня рассчитывать. Всегда. Окей?  
Кивок в ответ.  
Вряд ли она ответит на поцелуй, которым ее обещал разбудить Кир. 

Сон не шел, Ника ворочалась, мяла и пихала подушку, скидывала пинком на пол и возвращала обратно ни в чем не повинное одеяло, но легче не становилось. В голове была каша, глаза слезились, а на душе скребли кошки.  
Вот какая из пословиц верная: «меньше знаешь – крепче спишь» или «кто предупрежден – тот вооружен»? Сна ей знание точно не прибавило. Зато появилась решимость. Нет, она не овца, не жертва, она им еще покажет, где раки зимуют. Чертовы кровососы! Возомнили себя неизвестно кем и творят, что хотят. Хочу – обращу, хочу – наследника получу. Нет, не выйдет у них с ней не считаться. Предстояло составить план. 

\- Детка, открой глазки, - нежный шепот в ухо. И в первый момент, еще не проснувшись, на поцелуй хотелось ответить. Но лишь в первый момент. И Ника ответила, но иначе, Кир разницы не заметил. – Я соскучился, – прилег рядом, положив голову на согнутую руку. – Ты такая красивая, когда сонная…  
Слова звучали вполне искренне, но теперь-то она знала, ради чего все это… 

Вечер. Бал.  
Кир немного нервничал, мероприятие предстояло не из легких. Он вообще терпеть не мог балы, эту ярмарку тщеславия, но Нику нужно было представить обществу, причем так, чтобы ни у кого и тени сомнения не осталось, что она его, только его. Поведение Севы ему ох как не нравилось, старший брат определенно не терял надежды получить власть, несмотря на то, что свою Истинную еще не нашел. Зато решил попробовать отнять девочку Кира – очень в его стиле. Да еще и убийства эти странные. Кто-то активно искал Истинную, но не высший вампир, иначе зачем бы обращали трое? Беспокоила Кира и Ника, какая-то она была холодная и немного отстраненная, словно замкнутая в своем собственном мирке. Что творилось в ее голове? То Киру было не ведомо. Может, беременна, улыбнулся своим мыслям вампир. И решил тщательнее за ней присматривать. 

Платье цвета венозной крови, другого сравнения Нике было не подобрать, струилось вдоль тела и укладывалось красивыми складками. Девушка покрутилась перед зеркалом. Спереди платье было скромным, возможно, чересчур, юбка в пол, лиф закрытый, никакого декольте. Зато со спины… казалось, еще миллиметр, и обнажится зад. Сама бы она такое платье точно не выбрала. Но кто ее сегодня спрашивал? «Ладно, - устало вздохнула Ника, - надо так надо». В прическе и на груди сияли рубины, безупречный макияж и высокие шпильки завершали образ.  
«Вампирка, как есть вампирка», - с усмешкой подумала Ника, никогда еще она не была настолько ослепительно прекрасной.  
Решили, что могут все за нее решать? Ошиблись, дружочки. Ника улыбнулась своему отражению и в сопровождении слуги последовала к бальному залу. Ее выход планировался триумфальным, все приглашенные уже собрались.  
Ника встала перед огромными двухстворчатыми дверями, ожидая, когда ее пригласят. Ждать пришлось минут пятнадцать. Нервничала ли она? Нет. Все слезы были выплаканы, прошлое отпущено, а вот свое будущее с этого момента она станет строить сама. Девушка приподняла подол, вздернула подбородок и улыбнулась. Думается, увидь она себя в зеркале в этот момент – испугалась бы, ибо не было в этой улыбке ничего человеческого.  
\- Вероника, Истинная правящего дома, - услышала она отлично поставленный голос, и двери распахнулись.  
Истинная правящего дома? Не супруга Кира? Формулировка девушку озадачила, но она решила, что подумает об этом позже.  
Ника обвела взглядом огромный зал, отметив, что количество приглашенных точно перевалило за несколько сотен и, продолжая улыбаться, грациозно вошла в зал. Двери за ней захлопнулись. Гости образовывали коридор, на одном конце которого находилась Ника, на другом – вся правящая семья, и девушке предстояло пройти этот путь перед сотнями глаз.  
Ника склонила голову в приветствии, пять часов чтения даром не прошли, отношения у них могли быть любыми, но она не имела никакого права позорить семью перед самыми сильными вампирами континента. Постояла так пару мгновений, вновь с чарующей улыбкой высоко подняла голову и понесла себя, понесла, как величайший дар семье, дар всему вампирскому миру. О, она была хороша, на нее смотрели, ею восхищались, ей завидовали, и никто не мог сказать, что она не достойна своего места.  
Глаза Кира светились восхищением, Севы - вожделением, Владимира – гордостью, родители были удовлетворены.  
Ника прошла весь путь и остановилась напротив семьи.  
\- Подойди, дитя, - громко и четко в полной тишине произнес отец. Она подошла, опустилась на одно колено и опустила голову в знак покорности. На одно короткое мгновение глаза молодой Истинной и самого сильного вампира континента встретились, и умудренный опытом мужчина понял, что вся Никина покорность – не более чем фикция. Усмехнулся едва заметно: как знать, может, именно такая им и нужна, сильная, смелая, способная дать сильного правителя и стать надежным партнером его сыну. Которому? Время покажет.  
\- Нарекаю, тебя, Вероника, дочерью и клянусь, что твой сын, рожденный от моего сына, будет наследником.  
Толпа ахнула, Кир улыбнулся, Сева разозлился, поняв, что отец вновь сознательно столкнул их лбами, и нет смысла искать свою Истинную, а Владимир сделал выводы и решился.  
\- Поднимись, - вампир улыбался, и Ника улыбнулась в ответ. Он подмигнул, чем поверг девушку в шок. – Музыку!  
Вальс. Отец вывел Нику в центр зала и закружил.  
\- Я доволен тобой, - сказал в ухо.  
На языке крутились сотни вопросов, хотелось спросить, зачем он сказал, что именно ее ребенок будет наследником, зачем жестко воспитывал сыновей, зачем изменяет жене, которая его любит, но Ника молчала.  
С одной стороны, сказанное ее шокировало, с другой – давало ей огромную власть над семьей, и куда ее применить и как распорядиться, еще предстояло решить. Принимая во внимание тот факт, что следующим правителем становился тот, у кого появится наследник, и не просто наследник, а ее ребенок, джек-пот срывал тот, с кем она останется.  
И все бы замечательно, только она не хотела оставаться ни с одним из них.  
Следующим партнером по танцу был Кир.  
\- Милая, ты ослепительна, - да вырядись она в мешок из-под картошки и измажь лицо сажей, она все равно была бы самой прекрасной, других-то вариантов отец не оставил. Даже будь она горбатой карлицей, он точно так же обхаживал бы ее, властолюбец.  
\- Благодарю, - ответила сухо.  
\- Детка, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Не тошнит? – «О, какие амбиции», - усмехнулась Ника, только сегодня отец ее признал, а завтра Кир уже желает заявить себя следующим правителем?  
\- Спасибо, я чувствую себя замечательно, немного устала просто, - Ника язвительно усмехнулась. – И нет, не тошнит, Кир, совсем не тошнит.  
\- Тогда что с тобой? Ты сама не своя.  
\- Все в порядке.  
Следующий танец был расписан Всеволоду.  
Кир отошел к окну и задумался: поведение Ники ему совсем не нравилось. Вдруг она решила выбрать Севу?  
\- Молчи, прошу тебя, - выдохнула девушка.  
\- Да? – брови Севы поползли вверх.  
\- Да. Я знаю все, что ты можешь мне сказать, поэтому просто помолчи.  
\- Думаю, что мог бы тебя удивить, - шепнул в ухо.  
\- Сомневаюсь.  
\- Не попробуешь – не узнаешь? – тело против воли реагировало на его близость. Но у Ники, к счастью, была еще и голова.  
Мелодия сменилась, и девушку закружил в танце Владимир.  
\- Все хорошо?  
\- Да…  
\- Ника, я понимаю, что сейчас не время и не место, но нам надо поговорить.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулась искренне она.  
Еще час танцев прошел, словно в тумане, партнеры сменяли друг друга, сыпали комплиментами, поздравляли, льстили, заискивали, просто разглядывали ее, как некую диковинку. А потом ввели доноров. Нет, Ника, конечно, уже не готовилась упасть в глубокий обморок при виде процесса кормления, но смотреть на людей, как на еду, все еще не могла.  
\- Разделишь со мной донора? – спросил Кир.  
\- Я не голодна. Попроси Севу, может, он составит тебе компанию, - и ушла, оставив Кира осознавать, что только что буквально предложила ему трахнуть собственного брата. Домой, однозначно, пора было хватать Нику и ехать домой, подальше от Севы.  
Ника протиснулась к выходу и пошла в свою комнату, не заметив, что следом за ней бальный зал покинул и Всеволод.  
 **Глава 24. После бала**

«Вы должны быть очень сильным вампиром и пользоваться непререкаемым авторитетом, вас должны бояться. Только тогда вашу Истинную никто даже не попробует отобрать. Если нет – берегитесь. Вы, конечно, отличаетесь от остальных – вы первый, но вот достоинство это или недостаток, зависит лишь от вас».  
Мемуары сэра Малькольма Джемисона, вампира, рожденного Истинной.

Поднимаясь по абсолютно пустой лестнице в жилом крыле, Ника думала о том, что делать дальше. Бал завершится, и больше ничто не будет ее здесь удерживать. Вернуться домой с Киром и родить ему наследника? Смириться с уготованным и просто жить? Но чем она будет заниматься целую вечность? Сидеть дома и жалеть себя не в характере Ники, быть домохозяйкой, да пусть даже просто хозяйкой большого дома - тоже не для нее. Но будет ли ей позволено хоть как-то проявить себя? Вряд ли, скорее всего, Кир просто спрячет ее от сторонних глаз, чтобы не украли, а, может, после рождения ребенка вообще потеряет к ней интерес и сошлет куда-нибудь.  
Вариант остаться с Севой девушка даже не рассматривала, хотя предательское тело реагировало на него особенно остро, видимо, признавая в нем сильного.  
Нет, решила Ника, ни один вариант ей не импонирует. Она взрослая самостоятельная женщина, сильная и умная. Она что-нибудь обязательно придумает.  
Ника вошла в комнату, включила ночник и подошла к зеркалу: из полумрака на нее смотрела настоящая красавица. И она не допустит, чтобы ее считали лишь сосудом для вынашивания младенца, она ценна сама по себе. Девушка закинула руки за голову и принялась медленно вытаскивать шпильки из прически, одну за другой.  
Скрипнула дверь, и Ника обернулась.  
\- Какого черта ты забыл в моей комнате? – спросила, нахмурившись.  
Сева усмехнулся, встал позади Ники.  
\- Мы отлично смотримся вместе, - шепнул, кладя руки девушке на плечи.  
Ника вывернулась и отошла.  
\- Уходи.  
Всеволод загородил выход.  
\- Какие планы, детка? – голос, казалось, ласкал, словно шелк.  
\- Планы? Домой вернусь.  
\- И все? И будешь, как примерная женушка, сидеть дома? – «Вот гад, - думала Ника, - по больному ведь шпарит, да еще и улыбается».  
\- Вряд ли ты можешь предложить мне что-то более… достойное.  
Сева оторвался от двери и грациозно шагнул к Нике, обнял за плечи и повернул спиной к себе.  
\- Стой спокойно, помогу распутать волосы, - и почему она его слушается? – Конечно, у меня есть более интересное предложение.  
Ника молчала, любопытство, конечно, разбирало, но она держалась, стараясь ничем не выдать собственную заинтересованность. Нежные руки ловко разбирали прическу, на туалетный столик падали шпильки, и Ника прикрыла глаза от удовольствия, ощутив, как сильные пальцы умело массируют затылок.  
\- Кир консерватор, детка. Он чтит традиции и правила, при нем ты света белого не увидишь, будешь ходить босая и вечно беременная. Нет, конечно, если это твоя мечта… - Сева умел держать паузу, отметила Ника, покачав головой. – Тогда я предлагаю тебе другой вариант.  
\- Ну?  
\- Партнерство, - вампир закончил с волосами и принялся разминать плечи, Ника едва держалась, чтобы не стонать.  
\- Партнерство?  
\- Да. Нас тянет друг другу. Не отрицай, - и Ника промолчала. – Уверен, в постели нам будет потрясающе.  
\- А вне ее?  
\- А вне ее мы будем друзьями. Будем вместе править, вместе путешествовать, будешь заниматься всем, что душе угодно. Хоть благотворительностью, хоть защитой редких видов доноров, хоть детский сад открывай.  
Заманчиво, ох, как все это было заманчиво. Только можно ли верить? Обещать-то все горазды.  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь? – дверь резко распахнулась, и в спальню вихрем ворвался Кир. – Убирайся!  
\- Кирюша, не кипятись, мы просто беседуем. И я уже ухожу, - Сева подмигнул Никиному отражению. – Подумай, детка.  
Хлопнула дверь.  
\- Что он хотел?  
\- Меня!  
Кир вздрогнул.  
\- Вы все меня теперь хотите. Ника – путь к трону. Как же вы меня достали! Я в душ, - и Ника выбежала из комнаты.  
Кир без сил опустился на постель: дела были плохи. 

Следующий день ознаменовался ежегодным представлением молодых обащенных вампиров, Истинных среди них не было. Ника не хотела присутствовать, однако пришлось. Обратные билеты были забронированы на вечер, и девушка с нетерпением ждала возможности отправиться домой.  
Вампиры представляли своих новичков, Ника сидела между Киром и Севой, зажатая с двух сторон, и изо всех сил пыталась сей факт игнорировать. Она равнодушно мазнула взглядом по незнакомым лицам и едва не вскрикнула от удивления.  
\- О боже!  
Сережа! Среди новообращенных вампиров был ее милый доктор. И сейчас этот милый доктор жадно разглядывал Нику. Взгляды встретились.  
«Что ты здесь делаешь? Что ты натворил?» – хотелось кричать, но Нику, к счастью, не вчера обратили, она понимала, что такие крики стали бы грубейшим нарушением этикета. И плохо от этого было бы, в первую очередь, Сереже.  
Она смогла поговорить с ним лишь перед самым отъездом.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Я люблю тебя. Так у меня есть шанс.  
Ника горько рассмеялась.  
\- Нет у тебя шанса… ты дурак, Сереженька.  
Мужчина приблизился вплотную.  
\- Я буду за тебя бороться!  
\- И погибнешь, - сказала, делая шаг назад. Вдруг еще увидит кто, как близко он к ней стоит, прячь потом трупы.  
\- Без тебя все равно не жизнь. Вот, возьми, - Сергей стянул с безымянного пальца кольцо.  
\- Я не могу, - ответила девушка, но молодой вампир был настойчив. Ника повертело кольцо в руке. – Красивое. Красивое и очень старое, похоже, - кольцо было мужским, строгим и невероятно красивым. Ника надела его на средний палец – идеально. – Откуда оно у тебя?  
Сергей смутился.  
\- Я его нашел…  
\- Где?  
\- На месте преступления. Меня вызвали оказать помощь выжившей девушке, а там оно.  
Ника попробовала снять кольцо – безрезультатно, оно словно вросло.  
\- Видишь, не хочет с тобой расставаться. Это просто кольцо, Вероника. Прими.  
\- Ты должен был отдать его в экспертизу… ты совсем псих? – тот лишь застенчиво улыбнулся.  
\- Я увидел его и понял, что оно должно быть твоим.  
\- Черт с тобой.  
\- И думай обо мне. Я приду за тобой и спасу!  
Сергей ушел, оставив Нику недоумевать в коридоре. На черта ей такой спасатель? 

Ни крем, ни мыло не смогли помочь избавиться от кольца. И чем дольше Ника на него смотрела, тем меньше ей хотелось с ним расставаться. Пусть будет, рассудила она.  
Самолет поднялся в воздух, унося Нику и Кира в Петербург. Кир улыбнулся и вздохнул с облегчением. Все, теперь его год к родителям не выманишь. А через год, скорее всего, у него уже будет наследник.  
Вампир крепко сжал руку девушки и недоуменно нахмурился, поднес кисть к лицу.  
\- Откуда у тебя Володино кольцо?  
 **Глава 25. Решение**

\- Откуда у тебя Володино кольцо?  
\- Э… - голова работала, как компьютер, просчитывая варианты. Выводы казались неутешительными. И Ника решилась.  
\- Я его нашла.  
Кир нахмурился.  
\- Где?  
\- В бальном зале, - как знать, возможно, она покрывала убийцу. Но пока не было уверенности, что именно Владимир – убийца, Ника решила ни с кем своими мыслями не делиться.  
\- Надо будет вернуть.  
\- Да, конечно…  
Кир улыбнулся, расценив ее задумчивость по-своему.  
\- Я подарю тебе другое.  
Ника вымученно улыбнулась в ответ.  
\- Милая... это были непростые дни…  
\- Да уж, - устало прикрыла глаза.  
\- Я просто хочу сказать, что я с тобой не из-за слов отца. Мне не нужна эта власть.  
Девушка посмотрела удивленно.  
\- Не нужна? Тогда зачем ты меня обратил?  
\- Потому что почувствовал в тебе свою половинку, - он поднес ее пальцы к губам и нежно поцеловал каждый. – Я хочу быть с тобой.  
Наверное, впервые в жизни Нике не хватало слов.  
\- И ты не собираешься сразу делать наследника?  
Кир замялся.  
\- Вообще-то собираюсь…  
Нике стало смешно.  
\- Тогда чем ты от них отличаешься?  
\- Детка, если я этого не сделаю, это сделает Сева, - было очевидно, что слова давались Киру тяжело.  
\- Двух зайцев, значит? – хмыкнула Ника и отвернулась.  
Мужчина накрыл ее ладонь своей, Ника руку убрала.  
\- Не трогай меня, пожалуйста, мне надо подумать.  
Это что получается? Как ни крути, а пока она не родит, они от нее не отвяжутся. А свое дитя она не бросит никогда в жизни, выходило, что навсегда будет привязана к отцу своего малыша.  
Дилемма…  
Час пролетел, и самолет зашел на посадку. 

Дом, милый дом! Оказаться дома оказалось невероятно приятно. Ника с улыбкой бродила по комнатам, отдавала распоряжения прислуге, и только к ночи поняла, что стала считать собственным домом жилище Кира. Не свою уютную квартирку, а огромный особняк вампира. Это не могло не пугать.  
Ночью Кир лег рядом и обнял.  
\- Ника… тебе со мной настолько плохо?  
Она задумалась: а было ли вообще плохо? Что плохого сделала ей Кир? Кроме того, что насильно обратил и отнял у Максима, который спасовал перед первыми же трудностями. Выходило, что ничего…  
\- Просто… - да нет, не просто, совсем не просто. – Я терпеть не могу, когда меня припирают к стенке. Привыкла как-то сама все решать, сама за все отвечать. А тут… тут от меня ничего не зависит.  
Кир обнял крепче и горько усмехнулся.  
\- Ничего не зависит? Да именно от тебя зависит судьба всего вампирского мира.  
Ника усмехнулась в ответ.  
\- Я и говорю – приперли к стенке.  
Рука Кира робко легла на талию, потянулась вверх, к груди.  
«Да уж, совсем запугала парня».  
И Ника сама повернулась к нему. Зачем? Да кто тут разберется?  
\- Милая… - простонал Кир, с энтузиазмом отвечая на поцелуй. – Хочу, так хочу…  
Почему, в конце концов, нет? Она молодая, здоровая женщина с потребностями, с ней в постели невероятно привлекательный мужчина, прямо жаждущий ее любви и ласки, к тому же муж…  
Ника решилась. 

Утро началось с сюрприза.  
\- И что вы тут делаете? – услышала Ника.  
\- Отец сказал, что он за равные возможности, - глубокий эротичный голос Севы невозможно было не узнать.

Сначала Ника растерялась, не зная, как реагировать. Вроде только-только была счастлива, что сумела сбежать без потерь от семьи Кира, как самая опасная ее часть явилась к ней сама. Более того, за ней. Но если Сева думает, что Ника будет овцой на заклании, тихой и робкой, счастливой, что кто-то все решает за нее, то его ждет серьезное разочарование. Потому что это ее дом и ее территория! И никому не позволено обижать ее здесь.  
Ника решительно одернула перед зеркалом светло-серое домашнее платье и прошла к лестнице.  
\- О, услада моей души, - Всеволод прошел навстречу, подал руку.  
\- Какой сюрприз, - не скрывая сарказма, сказала Ника. – Что привело к нам?  
Владимир смутился, а Всеволод чуть сильнее сжал Никины пальцы.  
\- Мое сердце болит вдали от тебя, о прекрасная. Лишь рядом с тобой оно способно биться, - глумился старший из братьев. Кир с маской невозмутимости на красивом лице взирал на ситуацию.  
\- Не смешно и не оригинально, - отрезала Ника, заставляя Севу отпустить руку. – Володя, рада видеть.  
\- Взаимно, - Владимир искренне улыбнулся, а Ника подумала, что все-таки очень правильно сделала, не рассказав Киру о кольце. Сначала стоило поговорить с его владельцем.  
Но остаться наедине получилось лишь вечером. 

Владимир смотрел телевизор в гостиной, Ника тихо подошла и опустилась на диван рядом. Разговор предстоял сложный, и она никак не могла заставить себя начать.  
\- Зачем вы здесь, Володя?  
\- Сева устроил дома скандал. Сказал, что Кир не достоин, требовал равных возможностей.  
\- А ты как считаешь?  
\- Я? Я понимаю, что у меня шансов нет, - он грустно усмехнулся. – У Севы тоже.  
\- А у Кира?  
\- У Кира? Он по-настоящему тебя любит. Думаю, со временем ты тоже его полюбишь.  
\- То есть ты за Кира?  
\- Ну да.  
Ника вздохнула.  
\- Тогда как ты объяснишь это? – Ника положила руку Володе на бедро. Тот посмотрел недоуменно, перевел взгляд на ее руку и вздрогнул.  
\- Твое?  
\- Мое. Откуда оно у тебя?  
\- С места преступления. Вова, скажи мне, что ты не при чем, - Ника быстро шептала. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что не виноват.  
\- Кир знает? – глаза Владимира сузились угрожающе.  
\- Он видел кольцо, - уклончиво ответила Ника. – Знает, что оно твое. Володя, - она погладила его по колену, утешая, - я друг, честно. Ты можешь мне все рассказать.  
\- Не могу, - Владимир потер ладонью глаза. – Не могу, Ника.  
\- Я… мне нужно знать, понимаешь. Я видела их, этих несчастных недообращенных девочек с пустыми глазами и бескровными лицами.  
\- Видела?  
\- Да, я же эксперт… была, - добавила совсем тихо после паузы. – Хочешь, я расскажу тебе, что думаю? – не дожидаясь кивка, Ника продолжила. – Кто-то пытался найти Истинную. Не знаю, по каким критериям были отобраны именно эти девушки, но, судя по тому, что обращали их как минимум трое, вряд ли хоть один из них был рожденным Истинной. Поэтому я и не понимаю, какое ты можешь иметь к этому отношение.  
Владимир рассмеялся. Громко, заливисто. Он смеялся и не мог остановиться.  
\- Володя? – Ника несильно хлопнула его по щеке. – Не истери, мне и так страшно.  
Владимир дернул головой и затих.  
\- Ника, - сказал севшим голосом, - ты еще такая наивная. Жалко, очень жалко, что скоро ты станешь циничной сукой.  
\- С чего это?  
\- Иначе просто не выживешь.  
Ника вздрогнула. Слова казались пророческими.  
\- Ты хочешь знать, виноват ли я? Виноват.  
\- Ты их убил?  
\- Я.  
\- Но, - Ника помотала головой, – почему?  
Владимир откинулся на диванную спинку и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Что ты знаешь о нашей семье, Ника?  
Ника знала не так и много.  
\- Власть, Ника. Сладкое слово «власть».  
\- Ты не выглядишь особенно честолюбивым, - осторожно заметила девушка.  
\- Я –да, а вот Сева… Понимаешь, если власть перейдет к Севе, мне не жить.  
\- Почему?  
\- Он знает, понимаешь? Выследил, ублюдок. Знает, что я предпочитаю парней. Как только власть будет у него, он меня убьет. Считает, что большего позора в семье быть не может.  
Ника сочувствующе сжала его бедро.  
\- Я был в отчаянии. Как-то раз, когда был в гостях у Кира, пошел в клуб. Обычный человеческий. Познакомился с девушкой. Знаешь, она была необычная, красивая очень. Я впервые в жизни почувствовал симпатию к женщине. Решил, что вот она – Истинная. Рассказал ей о себе.  
Ника слушала, замерев.  
\- А она? – спросила шепотом.  
\- Она согласилась. Только… я не смог ее… ну…  
\- Секс у вас не получился, - поняла Ника.  
\- Да. И мы пошли другим путем.  
\- И она согласилась?  
\- А почему нет? Знаешь, девяносто девять процентов населения земли согласилось бы. Представь: вечная жизнь, красота, здоровье, почет и много-много денег.  
Ника представила.  
\- Я не знаю, что пошло не так. Не знаю, как так получилось. Все шло хорошо, я нашел сообщников, мы сняли номер в отеле, провели ритуал.  
\- Она так и не обратилась?  
Владимир покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Она умерла. Я всю сеть перевернул, искал ошибку. Потом подумал, что, скорее всего, у нее был иммунитет. Такое встречается. Редко, но случается.  
\- А остальные?  
\- Я искал. Пробовал. Я был в отчаянии.  
\- Ты их убил… - прошептал Ника. Рассказанное Владимиром не укладывалось в голове.  
\- Я их не заставлял, - с нажимом повторил он. – Они сами соглашались, я предупреждал.  
Ника закрыла лицо руками. Было страшно и мерзко. «Они сами соглашались». Это какими же надо быть алчными, чтобы сознательно отказаться от нормальной жизни? Ладно бы их вела любовь, но ведь о ней и речи не шло! Какими надо быть, чтобы ради денег и власти решиться стать вампиром? Более того, согласиться рискнуть. Так стоило ли тогда удивляться, что вампиры были настолько низкого мнения о людях?  
\- Ты сдашь меня? – тихо спросил Владимир. Он поднялся с дивана, подошел к окну.  
Еще недавно у Ники не появилось бы и тени сомнения, как поступить. Она служила в СПКВ, Владимир был убийцей. Но сейчас все каким-то неуловимым образом изменилось: Ника понимала Владимира, понимала его отчаяние. Не одобряла, нет, и не оправдывала, но отдать его на уничтожение своими руками тоже не могла.  
\- Я не знаю, Вов, - протянула жалобно.  
Вампир обернулся, черные бездонные глаза потухли.  
\- Ты ведь больше не будешь убивать? – Ника невольно хмыкнула. Прозвучало так, словно она спросила: ты ведь больше не будешь есть мороженое зимой на улице.  
\- Не буду. Смысла нет. Я весь в твоей власти.  
Иметь кого-то в своей власти Ника не хотела. Слишком это большая ответственность, да и дело неблагодарное.  
\- Я не выдам, - сказала уверенно. Поднялась с дивана. – Прости, я к себе пойду, что-то голова разболелась.  
\- Ника! – у самых дверей окликнул ее Владимир. Она обернулась. – Осторожнее с Севой.  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- У него тоже есть пузырек с кровью троих, рожденных Истинной.  
Ника до крови закусила губу.  
\- Спасибо.  
 **Глава 26. Ловушка для Ники**

«Если чувствуете, что ничего у вас не получается…»  
Мемуары сэра Малькольма Джемисона, вампира, рожденного Истинной. 

Ника злилась, Кир бесился, Сева улыбался, словно владел каким-то секретом, Владимир жил своей жизнью.  
\- Проходной двор какой-то, - зло шипел Кир, укладываясь в постель. Ника лишь иронично поднимала брови, демонстрируя свое отношение к ситуации в целом. – Почему я, черт возьми, обязан кому-то доказывать свое право на свою женщину?  
\- Сколько они пробудут? – спросила.  
\- Понятия не имею. Я бы Севу сию минуту выставил, если бы не отец.  
\- Сева хочет власти, - усмехнулась Ника. – Вот и предпринимает все возможное.  
\- Никогда не думал, что буду люто ненавидеть собственного брата. 

Честно говоря, Севу было за что ненавидеть. За жаркие взгляды, за нежные объятия, за внимание. Поняв, что увещеваниями и силой от Ники ничего не добиться, он стал за ней ухаживать. Но в каждом его слове, каждом жесте Нике мерещилась такая откровенная фальшь…  
Теперь, когда она знала, зачем все это, обаяние старшего брата Кира на нее больше не действовало. Сбежать с ним, польстившись на обещания? Вот уж нет!  
С Киром же все было сложно. С виду они были идеальной молодой супружеской парой. На самом же деле Кир засыпал и просыпался с единственной мыслью: пусть Ника окажется беременна. Но беременность все не наступала. А Ника, казалось, смирилась со своей участью, не отказывала Киру, но не чувствовал он ее любви. Да, она была вежлива и предупредительна, да, ласкова и красива. Но это была не та Ника, которую он полюбил. Она словно покрылась тонкой корочкой льда, скрыв под ней себя настоящую. И Кир страдал: ему и упрекнуть Нику было не в чем, и счастья не было. Жалел ли он, что обратил ее? Нет. Жалел, что сделал это насильно. Стоило подождать, стоило сначала стать для нее важным и необходимым, а он что? А он понаставил ей невыполнимых условий. 

Так прошла неделя. И однажды Всеволод сорвался.  
Ника сидела на диване с книгой, погруженная в сюжет, и не обратила внимания на севшего рядом Севу.  
\- Детка, давай поговорим, - ласково сказал он.  
\- М? Погоди, сейчас главу дочитаю.  
Ника надеялась, что Всеволод не станет ждать, поймет, что прямо сейчас она с ним разговаривать не станет. Увы.  
\- Так что ты хотел? – отложив книгу, спросила она.  
\- Мне кажется, что мы напрасно теряем время.  
Ника улыбнулась.  
\- Точно. Сегодня улетаете?  
\- Ты не поняла. Теряем время с Киром. Даже со стороны понятно, что ты его не любишь. Так стоит ли терпеть?  
Ника вздохнула обреченно: снова-здорово.  
\- Мы уже об этом говорили. Ничего не изменилось.  
\- Изменилось, детка, - Всеволод придвинулся ближе, закинул руку на спинку дивана. – Ты все еще не его. И я снова предлагаю тебе стать моей.  
\- И я снова отказываюсь, - спокойно ответила Ника. В своем доме страха перед Севой не было. Да, он по-прежнему будоражил кровь одним своим присутствием, но теперь Ника воспринимала его иначе – как реальную угрозу. И потому игнорировала зов тела.  
\- Нам будет хорошо вместе, - низким голосом прямо в ухо шептал он.  
\- Так хочется власти? – хмыкнула Ника. – Забудь, Сева.  
Вампир прищурился.  
\- Забыть? – сексуальный шепот превратился в грозное шипение. – Забыть? – он рывком опрокинул Нику на диван и навалился сверху. – Когда власть – вот она, только руку протяни, - он погладил девушку по волосам. – Когда от могущества и независимости отделяет только шаг? – он двинул бедрами, демонстрируя возбуждение. – Сколько ты еще будешь ломаться? – он уже рычал. – Сколько? Что мне тебе предлагать? Вечную любовь? Неужели ты настолько глупа, что веришь в нее?  
Ника лежала, не шевелясь.  
\- Сева…  
\- Что? Что ты мне можешь сказать? Опять будешь заливать, что у тебя есть муж, любименький Кир. Только даже идиоту ясно, что никакой он не любименький!  
\- Сева, слезь.  
Тот словно не слышал.  
\- Я дам тебе свободу, слышишь? – Сева шептал, пуская мурашки по Никиной коже. – Родишь от меня и свободна. Навечно! Подумай!  
Так разве Ника не думала?  
\- Нет, Сева!  
\- Нет? – он казался удивленным, словно не об этом она твердила битых несколько недель. – А если я возьму силой?  
\- Не возьмешь!  
\- Нет? – усмехнулся мужчина.  
\- Не посмеешь… - уже не так уверенно ответила Ника. И тут же почувствовала на своих губах обжигающие мужские губы. Он целовал жестко, подчиняя, давая понять, кто хозяин положения. Его руки то бесстыдно мяли бока девушки, то гладили бедра, задирая юбку. Намерения Севы были прозрачны.  
\- Нет, черт, нет, - Ника извивалась под сильным телом, не понимая, что еще больше его распаляет.  
Удара по самому дорогому Всеволод не ожидал. Он сморщился и ослабил хватку, чем Ника сразу воспользовалась. Спустя несколько мгновений он лежал на полу возле дивана, оглушенный и плохо соображающий от боли. Все-таки жесткий тренинг на сборах был не зря.  
\- Только подойди ко мне еще!  
Это была война. Война, в которой не брали пленных.  
Ника не знала, что только что упустила последний шанс договориться мирно. Да и был ли он, этот шанс, если единственным удовлетворяющим Всеволода исходом было ее согласие? 

Кир вернулся домой через пару часов. Ника спала, свернувшись комочком посреди огромной постели. Милая, казавшаяся совсем юной без скорбной морщинки между бровями. Кир присел рядом, погладил ее по плечу.  
\- Милая, почему у нас все так? Почему? 

На улице стемнело, и гостей никто не ждал.  
Ника услышала звонок, слышала, как дворецкий открыл дверь, что-то спросил.  
\- Кто там? – крикнула она слуге.  
\- Госпожа, этот юноша говорит, что он к вам, - слуга отодвинулся, освобождая проход, и в холл прошел мужчина.  
\- Сережа? – не веря глазам, спросила Ника.  
\- Привет, - ласково улыбнулся в ответ тот.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Проходи.  
Бывший доктор, а ныне новообращенный вампир шагнул в теплую гостиную.  
\- Я пришел за тобой, - продолжая улыбаться, сказал Сергей.  
\- За мной? – Ника нахмурилась.  
\- Да, как и обещал. Пойдем? – он протянул руку. Ника медлила. Смотрела на его крупные узловатые пальцы, на аккуратные ногти, вены под почти прозрачной кожей запястья. На мгновение мелькнула мысль принять протянутую руку. Сбежать, бросив правящую семью саму разбираться со своими проблемами.  
\- Нет, Сережа.  
\- Нет? – совсем как Сева недавно, переспросил тот.  
\- Ника ясно дала вам понять, что никуда не пойдет! – на лестнице стоял Кир, слышавший весь диалог. – Уходите.  
\- Это из-за вас все, - вдруг закричал Сергей. – Она не любит вас, никогда не любила. Она страдает.  
\- А вас, стало быть, любит? – холодно спросил Кир. Ника молчала.  
\- Я никогда не стану ее ни к чему принуждать. Она полюбит! – глаза Кира сузились.  
\- Сережа, уходи. Я не люблю тебя и не полюблю, - сказала Ника. Взгляд Кира не предвещал доктору ничего хорошего.  
\- Они удерживают тебя силой?  
\- Нет.  
\- Я буду за тебя биться! – он прошел в центр гостиной и встал в боксерскую стойку.  
На лестнице показался Всеволод, встал рядом с Киром.  
\- А мальчик прав, - сказал он. – Мы совсем забыли об этом способе выяснения отношений. Присоединяюсь, - и Сева закатал рукава рубашки.  
Ника с недоумением переводила взгляд с одного вампира на другого.  
\- Никто не будет драться, - сказала решительно.  
\- Ника, милая, иди в спальню. У нас тут мужской разговор.  
\- Но, Кир…  
\- Ника, иди.  
\- Нет.  
\- Владимир! – крикнул Кир. – Забери ее.  
Владимир подхватил Нику под руку.  
\- Пойдем.  
\- Нет, - она попыталась вырваться. Калечить Володю не хотелось.  
\- Ника, пойдем. Ты сама говорила, что не можешь так больше. Сейчас все и решится. Пойдем.  
И Ника сдалась. 

\- Побыть с тобой?  
\- Как хочешь, - бросила равнодушно.  
Владимир устроился в кресле у окна, откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза.  
Ника села на кровать, сцепила руки на коленях. Спина прямая, лицо спокойно и безмятежно. Неужели они думают, что могут разыграть ее, как трофей? Что она подчинится? Нет, никогда! Никогда она не будет рабой, бесправным инкубатором. Да чтоб они там глотки друг другу перегрызли!  
Ника не могла сказать, сколько так просидела. Словно впав в транс, задумчиво глядя на дверь, она ждала.  
Наконец, дверь распахнулась. К косяку прислонился изрядно потрепанный Всеволод.  
\- Моя, - растягивая губы в улыбке, сказал он. – Владимир, выйди.  
Младший из братьев кинул печальный взгляд на Нику и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
\- Раздевайся!  
\- Обойдешься, - процедила Ника. Ее мысли были сейчас вовсе не о Севе. – Что с ними?  
\- Доктор мертв, Кир… тоже, - Всеволод улыбался. – Все, нет больше соперников. Ты – моя, - он сделал шаг к Нике. – Власть – моя, - еще шаг.  
«Как мертв? – билось в голове. – Не может быть!»  
\- Ты врешь!  
\- Отнюдь, - Всеволод схватил Нику за плечо, дернул вверх, заставляя встать. Ника зашипела от боли. – Все, Ника, больше нянчиться с тобой никто не станет. Будешь делать, как я скажу.  
Он скомкал кофточку на Никиной груди и с силой рванул. Ника вскрикнула.  
\- Нет, Сева, остановись, - попыталась вывернуться. Не вышло. Всеволод сорвал с нее юбку и уронил на кровать, наваливаясь сверху.  
\- Никогда, слышишь! Лучше смерть, - она колотила его кулаками по спине, лягалась и кусалась, но взвинченный битвой Всеволод шел напролом. Ника свела ноги, не давая мужчине совершить задуманное.  
\- Какая ты проблемная! – прошипел он. И достал из кармана маленький шприц с кровью. – Знаешь, что это?  
Ника сглотнула.  
\- Зна-аешь, - с улыбкой протянул Всеволод.  
\- Сева… - в Никиных глазах плескался страх. – Не надо.  
\- Тогда ты знаешь, что нужно делать.  
Ника лизнула его в ухо, поцеловала в шею.  
\- Положи шприц на тумбочку.  
«Давай, клади, ну», - молилась она. Сева задумался.  
\- Я не смогу иначе. Убери, - она коснулась губами его губ. – Прошу тебя.  
И Сева отложил шприц, обхватил руками ее запястья, прижав к постели.  
Он целовал ее жестко, кусал, оставляя метки. Лифчик улетел куда-то в угол, и мужчина обхватил губами мгновенно напрягшийся сосок.  
\- М-м, - простонала Ника, медленно и осторожно освобождая руку.  
Непослушные пальцы нащупали шприц.  
\- О-о, - Ника выгнулась, позволяя Всеволоду ласкать себя все откровеннее.  
Дальше медлить было нельзя. Было страшно, Ника осознавала всю степень риска, понимала, что у нее всего одна попытка, что действие крови троих, рожденных Истинной на такого вот рожденного не изучено, может, и не будет ничего. Но не попробовать спастись она не могла. Как не могла и стать безвольной игрушкой в руках монстра.  
Время замерло. Ника медленно, стараясь не отвлечь Всеволода, подняла руку с зажатым шприцем и с ожесточением воткнула его в основание шеи вампира.  
Всеволод взвыл раненым зверем. И замер.  
Ника с силой оттолкнула и как была, в одних порванных трусиках, выскочила за дверь. 

Владимир сидел на полу в гостиной. Он поил кровью Кира. Рядом сломанной куклой лежал Сергей. Шея вывернута под необычным углом, черные, без радужки глаза равнодушно смотрели в потолок.  
«Мертв!»  
\- Ника? – Владимир перевел на нее усталый взгляд. Моргнул пару раз. Ника и вправду представляла собой живописной зрелище: почти голая, растрепанная, искусанная.  
\- Он жив? – девушка присела рядом, смущаться собственной наготы уже не осталось сил.  
\- Да. Я вызвал медиков.  
\- У вампиров есть медики? – Владимир посмотрел на нее удивленно, и Ника сразу поняла, что сморозила глупость. – Что с ним?  
\- Позвоночник. Где Сева?  
Ника вздохнула.  
\- Я вколола ему вашу кровь, - брови Владимира взлетели вверх. – Это значит что-то?  
\- Его должно было парализовать, - ровно ответил вампир. Очевидно, на сильные эмоции не хватало и его. Нике стало смешно. Рядом лежит труп, ее муж при смерти, насильник парализован, а они с Вовой общаются так, словно ничего серьезнее дождя не произошло.  
«Психика защищается», - подумала она.  
\- Надолго?  
\- Пока организм не справится. На месяц. Или два.  
Ника выдохнула с облегчением. Неужели все? Неужели получилось?  
\- Ты меня бросил… - прошептала.  
\- Я должен был помочь брату, - ответил Владимир. – Иначе у меня не было шансов.  
Ника кивнула.  
\- Тебе нужен врач?  
Ника покачала головой.  
\- Нет… он не успел.  
Она стянула с дивана покрывала, обернулась на манер греческой тоги и подошла к Сергею.  
\- Он умер из-за меня, - на глаза навернулись слезы. Что ни говори, а если бы не она, Сережа был бы жив и относительно здоров.  
\- Не из-за тебя. Из-за себя. Это был его выбор, Ника. И его судьба.  
И тут она, наконец, расплакалась. Села на колени рядом с телом и горько разрыдалась.  
 **Глава 27. Волк в овечьей шкуре**

«… тогда просто отпустите ее».  
Мемуары сэра Малькольма Джемисона, вампира, рожденного Истинной. 

Кир стремительно поправлялся, все-таки вампирская регенерация – не чета человеческой. Всеволода переправили в Москву к родителям. Он был в коме. И медики опасались делать прогнозы. Владимир тоже уехал домой.  
И Ника снова осталась одна. Слонялась, словно неприкаянное привидение по всему дому. И понимала, что не может, просто физически не может там больше находиться.  
Кир вернулся. О том, что было, они не говорили, слишком шатким был мир. Оба понимали, что продолжаться так просто не может. Притворяться было больше не перед кем, и слишком многое стояло между ними. 

\- Не могу больше. Просто не могу, - Ника закрыла лицо руками. Кир обнял ее, погладил по волосам. Он и сам все прекрасно понимал.  
\- Я старался, милая. Правда, старался. Хотел стать для тебя идеальным мужем… хотел, чтобы ты была счастлива. Сначала думал о себе, ты права. Но позже, чем больше я тебя узнавал, тем лучше понимал, что никого и никогда не любил так, как тебя. Я люблю тебя.  
Их глаза встретились.  
\- Любишь? – Кир кивнул. – Тогда дай уйти, - сколько раз Ника уже говорила это? Не сосчитать. И каждый раз ответ был один и тот же – нет. Но не в этот раз.  
\- Хорошо, - после паузы тихо сказал Кир. – Я отпущу тебя.  
\- Отпустишь? – не веря переспросила Ника. – Вот так возьмешь и отпустишь?  
\- Да.  
\- И не будешь преследовать?  
\- Не буду.  
Кир опустил руки и сделал шаг назад.  
\- Ты свободна, Ника. Иди.  
Прямо так? К такому повороту событий Ника оказалась не готова. С одной стороны, именно об этом и мечтала, этого и добивалась, с другой – остаться сейчас совсем одной было отчего-то страшно. Когда столь желанная свобода замаячила на горизонте вполне реальным будущим, оказалось, что не так-то она и нужна.  
\- Кровь тебе будут привозить раз в неделю. Для гарантии твоей безопасности мы никому не скажем, что больше не вместе.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда я пойду собирать вещи?  
\- Иди.  
Поднимаясь по лестнице, она с силой сжимала пальцы в кулаки, умоляя себя не заплакать. Все, что угодно, только не заплакать. И не передумать. Впереди совсем другая жизнь, без вампиров, интриг, войн и противостояний. Жизнь, в которой она вновь сможет прикинуться человеком, вновь ощутить вкус к жизни, почувствовать себя живой.  
Конечно, все это обман, нет на самом деле никакой Ники-человека, есть только Ника-вампир, но она попытается. Снова попытается. И в этот раз у нее обязательно получится!  
Вещей оказалось относительно немного. Драгоценности Ника забирать не стала, ведь настоящей женой Киру она так и не была, не смогла стать ему опорой и поддержкой, не дала наследника. Ничего не дала, кроме войны и страданий…  
Платья, туфли, нижнее белье, расчески, косметика.  
Девушка присела на аккуратно застеленную белым шелковым покрывалом кровать и вновь оглядела комнату, в которой так и не смогла стать по-настоящему счастливой. Да и не пыталась, если не врать себе. Кир пытался, а она нет.  
\- Прощай, - прошептала тихо-тихо, погладила ладонью покрывало, сморгнула невесть откуда взявшиеся слезы и решительно встала.  
В холле терпеливо ждал водитель, Кира нигде не было.  
Вещи были погружены, Ника с удобством устроена на заднем сидении. Колеса автомобиля гулко зашуршали по гравию подъездной дорожки, унося Истинную в прежнюю жизнь. Чтобы доказать, что нет никакой прежней жизни.  
А Кир стоял у окна и долго смотрел вслед.  
И думал, почему же, черт возьми, все вышло именно так. Почему редчайшая удача встретить Истинную обернулась болью и страданием. Почему та, кто должна была стать великим счастьем для всей семьи, стала яблоком раздора. Иногда Кир ненавидел себя за то, что поторопился, что не узнал Нику лучше прежде, чем обратить. Иногда ненавидел Нику. Да, ненавидел. Потому что не ценила выпавшего счастья, не целила его, Кира, любви, пренебрегала, презирая. Ненавидел за каждую с трудом выпрошенную улыбку, за секс как подачку. И за то, что ждал каждой подачки, что готов был унижаться, лишь бы она любила. Потому что сам влюбился. В нее, такую странную и непостижимую, сильную и слабую одновременно. И отпустил-то только поэтому.  
Когда и почему Ника стала настолько дорога ему, Кир не мог сказать определенно. Истинная все же никогда не была равна мужу. Она – величайший трофей, женщина, способная дать сильного наследника, но ведь женщина же! Всего лишь… В мозгу вампира, рожденного даже не в двадцатом веке, никак не укладывалось, как женщина могла получить такую власть.  
Намерен ли был Кир добиваться своей Истинной? Конечно! Потому что никакая другая ему не была нужна. Только эта: непокорная, умная, красивая. Достойная. Но Нике нужно было время, и на этот раз Кир был готов ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Сева пребывал в коме, Владимир не был более конкурентом, а остальные… да кто, в конце концов, посмеет перейти дорогу семье правителя? Только самоубийца. Как тот мальчик. Потому что церемониться с конкурентами Кир не будет. 

Квартирка сверкала чистотой. Создавалось впечатление, что буквально вчера здесь кто-то как следует убрался – ни пылинки, ни соринки, постельное белье переглажено и уложено на полки аккуратными стопками, каждая вещь на своем месте, именно там, где Ника оставила, спешно покидая квартиру. Воздух чист, сантехника сверкает.  
\- Как? Когда? – спросила себя Ника. – Неужели он знал? Знал и подготовился?  
Она приняла душ и, не надевая сорочки, забралась под одеяло. Сон сморил быстро и неожиданно. И был прекрасен. Во сне Кир был счастлив. С ней. И она тоже была счастлива. С ним. 

Дни потекли своим чередом. Сначала была эйфория – она выбралась из вампирского логова, смогла сделать невозможное, разрубила узел. И даже мысль, что за ней, вообще-то, присматривают, не могла отравить ощущение счастья. Париж, Рим, Лондон, Мадрид – теперь у Ники была возможность исполнить все свои мечты. И она смело за них взялась. И каждую неделю в очередном номере очередного отеля ее ждала очередная порция крови. Кир заботился о ней и тут.  
Однако и эйфория не могла длиться вечно – стало давить непривычное одиночество. Случайные попутчики и новые такие же случайные приятели не могли заменить ни друзей, ни семью, которой, как ни удивительно, был муж. И Ника стала скучать. Пока не отчаянно, но и случайные мысли о том, не погорячилась ли она, уйдя, пугали до чертиков.  
И Ника, прервав путешествие, вернулась домой, в свою маленькую одинокую квартирку. 

***  
Все изменила одна-единственная встреча в торговом центре. Ника выбирала босоножки и внезапно услышала знакомый голос.  
Иван!  
Повернулась резко, едва не споткнувшись.  
\- Привет, - сказала робко. Мужчина поставил на полку ботинок и поднял взгляд.  
\- Ника? – улыбнулся широко, шагнул вперед и обнял так, что у девушки едва не затрещали ребра. – Ника! Глазам не верю! Ты куда пропала?  
\- Так получилось, - ответила смущенно. – Как дела?  
\- Нормально все, вот, с женой обувку на лето подбираем, - Иван кивнул в сторону чуть полноватой молодой женщины, та ласково улыбнулась мужу.  
\- Ты работаешь?  
\- Да, все там же.  
\- И как там…  
\- Максим?  
\- Да.  
\- Сейчас вроде почти нормально. Одно время пил сильно, сразу после твоего исчезновения. Его даже принудительно в отпуск отправляли. А сейчас вроде оклемался, пашет, как проклятый. Никогда не видел человека, который бы так сильно ненавидел вампиров.  
Ника сглотнула.  
\- Вот как…  
\- Так куда ты пропала?  
\- Уезжала за границу. Семейные обстоятельства.  
\- Что, богатый иностранный родственник осчастливил наследством?  
\- Ну да.  
\- К нам вернуться не хочешь?  
Ника хотела, очень хотела, только кто же ее возьмет-то? Но Иван этого не знал.  
Настроение стремительно падало до нулевой отметки. Нет ей места в ее прошлой жизни, нет. Ника на мгновение представила, что сказал бы ей Иван, узнай он, что никакой она не человек. Выходило, что ничего бы он ей не сказал. Убил бы молча, потому что хороший вампир в понимании сотрудников СПКВ – мертвый вампир. И до недавнего времени и сама Ника считала так же.  
\- Ладно, Ваня, была очень рада тебя видеть, - Ника поставила очередную пару на полку и повернулась к выходу. Находиться рядом с бывшим другом было тяжело.  
\- Увидимся?  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулась вымученно. – Конечно. 

Максим не шел из головы. Он пил? Из-за нее? Выходило, что так.  
И не выдал ее, не рассказал, не открыл охоту.  
Желание увидеться крепло с каждым днем. Нет, не было больше любви, как не было и ненависти или обиды. Было что-то совсем другое. Нежность? Быть может. Сочувствие? Определенно.  
И Ника решилась.  
Убрала волосы в высокий хвост, надела джинсы, футболку и туфли без каблуков, в сумочку на всякий случай засунула электрошокер – мало ли, как пойдет разговор, а кусать бывшего шефа и любовника не хотелось. Перед уходом на всякий случай позвонила.  
\- Алло, - услышала знакомый голос. По телу разлилось тепло. – Алло? Перезвоните, вас не слышно, - короткие гудки. 

У подъезда несказанно повезло – какой-то мужчина как раз выходил гулять с собакой, и Ника незамеченной скользнула в подъезд. Поднялась на этаж, нажала на кнопку звонка. Пульс бился где-то в горле.  
\- Кто? – раздалось из-за двери.  
\- Ника, - ответила тихо.  
\- Кто-кто?  
\- Я!  
Дверь широко распахнулась.  
\- Ты? 

\- Можно войти? – Ника смотрела, боясь моргнуть, как губка впитывая образ когда-то любимого. Максим изменился. Все-таки их разрыв, а главное, его причина, не прошли для него бесследно. Он похудел, осунулся, в волосах появились седые пряди, под глазами залегли сероватые круги.  
\- Входи, – он отошел вглубь прихожей, пропуская позднюю гостью. – Зачем пришла? – сел на диван. Ника присела рядом.  
\- Захотела увидеть.  
\- Увидела? – спросил зло.  
\- Да.  
\- Довольна?  
\- Нет, - посмотрел, лед равнодушия в глазах дал трещину.  
\- Нет?  
\- Ты плохо выглядишь.  
\- Да ну? – хмыкнул. – С чего бы? Всего-то девушка, которую полюбил, с которой хотел прожить всю жизнь, оказалась вампиркой. Какое тут расстройство? О чем вы?  
\- Полюбил? – Ника положила руку на бедро Максима, чуть сжала дрожащие пальцы.  
\- Да, Ника.  
\- А сейчас?  
\- А сейчас… - Максим сильно сжал Никину руку и скинул со своего бедра. – Сейчас я тебя ненавижу.  
\- Но я же… - на глазах против воли выступили слезы. «Я же не виновата», - хотелось кричать. Голос не слушался.  
\- Убирайся.  
\- Но…  
Максим встал, растрепал пальцами отросшие волосы, потер ладонями лицо.  
\- Уходи, Ника. Дай мне жить.  
Ника тоже встала.  
\- Прости меня, - прошептала.  
\- Прощай.  
Ника стрелой выскочила из квартиры, услышав, как громко хлопнула за ней дверь. Прочь!  
Она брела вдоль проспекта и плакала. Сил сдерживать слезы не осталось. Не человек она, как ни крути – не человек. И не жить ей человеческой жизнью, как ни прикидывайся. Волк в овечьей шкуре – вот кто она.  
 **Глава 28. Финал**

Говорят, если ты никого не боишься, значит, ты самый страшный. «Либо у тебя напрочь отсутствует чувство самосохранения», - добавила бы Ника. Сама она не могла причислить себя ни к первой, ни ко второй категории, что, впрочем, не мешало ей практиковать прогулки по ночному городу.  
Ночью, без солнца, без толп на улице, было просто замечательно думать. О себе, о Максе, о Кире, о том, как быть дальше. Что никогда больше не будет у нее отношений с человеком, Ника понимала ясно и четко. Да и как объяснить человеку, отчего не стареешь, не ешь, не пьешь и почти не спишь? Почему никогда не родишь ему ребенка…  
А лет через сто, похоронив очередного супруга, лгать, что в паспорте ошибка с датой рождения? Или фиктивно умирать и рождаться вновь, с другим именем и судьбой. И жить, постоянно притворяясь, избегая тех, кто может опознать в тебе вампира, прячась по углам.  
Нет, все-таки такая жизнь была не для Ники.  
Все чаще ее посещали мысли о тщетности попыток бежать. О том, что надо было все же пробовать с Киром, остаться и просто рискнуть довериться. Попробовать поверить, что он и в самом деле ее любит, а не лезет к власти. Ведь разве отпустил бы он ее, если бы не любил? Разве присматривал бы за ней, разве заботился?  
Своих чувств она не понимала. Находясь рядом, пыталась бежать, обижалась, ненавидела за обращение, думала, что без него будет лучше. Глупая, она не понимала, что, даже вернувшись, не повернет время вспять – человеком ей не быть уже никогда.  
По Киру Ника отчаянно скучала. Скучала по его улыбке, его страсти, нежности... любви.  
Так зачем тогда все это? Зачем она мучает их обоих? Что пытается доказать? Что сможет без него? Так не сможет! Сейчас Ника отчетливо понимала, что не сможет.

Ротонду на Гороховой было не узнать. Вместо сборища маргиналов – консьерж, вместо битой плитки на полу – ковры, вместо матерных надписей и малоприличных рисунков – венецианская штукатурка. Раньше, когда становилось совсем плохо, Ника часто приходила сюда, садилась на ступеньку в самом углу и смотрела, как репетируют никому еще не известные музыкальные группы. Сейчас ее не пустили даже на порог.  
\- Частная собственность, девушка. Вы в какую квартиру?  
\- Простите, - ответила. И пошла дальше. Куда глаза глядят.  
В арке стоял юноша. Стоял и сверлил ее взглядом. Цвета его глаз Ника разобрать не могла. Раньше, когда она была обыкновенной девушкой, старалась обходить такие арки и подворотни стороной, считая, что возможный риск не может быть оправдан никакой целью. Сейчас же ей не было страшно.  
\- Девушка, который час, - спросил юноша хрипло, шагнул навстречу. Ника ответила. – А закурить есть?  
\- Не курю, - бросила равнодушно.  
\- Да? А давайте познакомимся? – он приблизился, встал под фонарем, и Ника ахнула, разглядев глаза без радужки и белые клычки. – Ты красивая, - он пошло облизнулся.  
\- Мальчик, ты чей?  
\- Ничей, - взревел тот. – Свой, только свой, - он кинулся к ней, схватил одной рукой за запястье, другой попытался ухватить за горло. – Я выпью тебя досуха.  
\- Ничего, что я вампир? – с легкостью выворачиваясь из захвата, спросила Ника.  
Юноша осел на поребрик и разрыдался.  
\- Я чудовище! Я ведь мог убить тебя…  
Ника, вместо того, чтобы со всех ног кинуться прочь, села рядом, погладила по тощей спине.  
\- Почему чудовище? – юноша словно был отражением ее самой: дерганый, испуганный, агрессивный. Потерянный какой-то.  
\- Я кровопийца. Я не хотел… не знаю, как теперь быть…  
\- А где тот, кто тебя обратил? – по правилам, обративший брал на себя обязательства по воспитанию юного вампира и его интеграции в сообщество. Именно он отвечал за все, что плохо контролирующий себя подопечный мог натворить.  
\- Я его убил! – юноша с вызовом посмотрел Нике в глаза. – Это был честный бой.  
Ника молчала.  
\- Что? Не веришь мне? – он опять стал заводиться.  
\- Верю. Думаю, что с тобой делать.  
\- Знаешь, - он внезапно улыбнулся. – Я мог бы жить с тобой, ты хорошая.  
Ника раскрыла рот. И закрыла, не проронив ни звука. Клацнули зубы.  
\- У меня, знаешь ли, не приют для вампиров-убийц! – Ника поднялась.  
Поколебавшись с минуту, набрала номер Кира.  
Тот откликнулся сразу.  
\- У меня тут недавно обращенный вампир. Говорит, что убил обратившего. Гороховая, у ротонды.  
И Ника отключилась.  
\- Подождем.  
\- Может, все-таки к тебе? – успокоившись, спросил юноша.  
\- Ты и так ко мне, - слова вылетели, и только потом Ника поняла, что сказала. Дом Кира – ее дом? Выходило, что так. 

Через десять минут рядом остановился автомобиль. Распахнулись двери.  
Этих вампиров Ника раньше не видела.  
\- Забирайте, - сказала им, потом похлопала по плечу случайного знакомца. – Удачи тебе.  
\- Госпожа, - подал голос один из них. – Вы не едете?  
\- Нет, я еще погуляю, - и Ника медленно пошла вдоль улицы. Прочь. 

И снова потекли дни. Однообразные, одинокие дни, в которых была только Ника и ее прошлое. Прошлое до обращения и после – две разные жизни.  
Она много гуляла, ходила в кино, посещала спектакли, завела собаку. Точнее, собака завелась сама, просто подошла к Нике на улице и ткнулась в руку мокрым носом. И ведь не испугалась! Сначала Ника выносила ей на улицу корм, а потом просто забрала худую большеглазую дворняжку домой. И ежедневные прогулки обрели совсем иной смысл.  
Устраивала ли Нику такая жизнь? С одной стороны, да. Ведь жизнь ее могла быть вечной, и эта затянувшаяся пауза, – а Ника отдавала себе отчет, что вечно так жить не будет, - просто передышка.  
А еще почти каждую ночь ей снился Кир. Он занимался с ней любовью, он любил ее. Ника часто просыпалась в слезах, одна половина ее души хотела независимости, отрицала вампирскую сущность и возможность счастья с вампиром, другая – скучала и молила вернуться. Вернуться, чтобы остаться навсегда. Дошло до того, что однажды, уже на исходе лета, она взяла собаку и поехала к дому Кира. Просто посмотреть, просто побыть рядом, может, увидеть случайно.  
Не увидела.  
Но душа рвалась туда, за высокий забор, к нему. Было ли это из-за того, что именно он ее обратил, или причина была в другом, Ника не знала. Знала лишь, что передышка подходит к концу, а ее настоящее место не там, где она обитает сейчас, не с людьми. Потому что она не человек. И никогда им уже не будет. Как бы ни пыталась себя в этом убедить.  
Так стоило ли и дальше цепляться за иллюзии? Стоило ли отказывать себе в попытке быть счастливой с тем, кто ее по-настоящему любит? Любит настолько, что отпустил, позволив жить так, как сама считала нужным.  
Ника стала ездить к дому Кира каждые несколько дней. Дом манил ее, как убийцу место преступления. Как магнит.  
Однажды осенью Ника подъехала к дому без собаки. Оставила машину за воротами и смело толкнула калитку. Подъездная гравийная дорожка была усыпана красными и желтыми листьями, но газон еще зеленел.  
Дверь дома открылась сразу, Ника даже руки к звонку не успела поднести.  
\- Кир? – муж смотрел на нее, не моргая.  
\- Ника? Зайдешь?  
Ника зашла. В холле все было по-прежнему, и она как-то сразу расслабилась, позволила снять с себя куртку, а потом как-то внезапно шагнула к Киру и порывисто обняла. Он обнял в ответ.  
\- Я соскучилась, - прошептала.  
\- Я тоже, - так же тихо ответил он.  
\- Кир… я… - он не торопил. Просто наслаждался, обнимая. – Я хочу быть с тобой.  
Сглотнул, поднял двумя пальцами ее подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в глаза.  
\- Да?  
\- Да! Кир, я пришла, чтобы остаться. Навсегда остаться.  
\- Навсегда?  
\- Да. Если, конечно, все еще нужна… если все еще что-то чувствуешь…  
\- Глупенькая, - прошептал нежно, привлекая к себе, гладя по волосам.  
\- Я поняла, что мое место здесь, рядом с тобой. Я хочу быть твоей женой. По-настоящему.  
Глаза стали мокрыми от слез.  
\- Девочка моя, - пылко прошептал Кир и прижался губами к ее губам.  
И мир, казалось, перестал вращаться. Она пришла, пришла к нему сама, пришла, чтобы остаться. Мог ли он об этом мечтать после всего, что было?  
\- Я сделаю все, чтобы сделать тебя счастливой. Даже если ты никогда не сможешь меня полюбить, уверен, моей любви хватит на нас двоих…  
Ника приложила указательный палец к его губам, заставляя замолчать.  
\- Я смогу. Теперь я в этом уверена!  
И Кир поверил. Просто потому, что не мог иначе.  
\- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы завести собаку? – спросила с улыбкой.  
\- Всю жизнь мечтал, - пожалуй, Кир был согласен и на гадюку. Лишь бы они воспитывали ее вместе.  
Прав был Малькольм Джемисон – если она и правда твоя Истинная, она обязательно вернется. Чтобы сделать тебя счастливым. Навсегда. 

Конец!


End file.
